


Зайчонок

by mciron2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Гарри поступает в Хогвартс, где ему приходится учиться не только магии, но и негласным правилам поведения, принятым в магическом мире, и даже искусству манипулирования людьми. Но единственное, чего ему надо, ― чтобы один строгий профессор обращал на него чуть больше внимания.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Севвитус, не претендующий на оригинальность и для разнообразия приправленный детективной линией. Гарри ― зеленоглазая няшечка с ножом за пазухой.
> 
> Все совпадения с фанфиком MarInk "Жизнь в зелёном. ч. 1", замеченные мной уже после публикации, полностью лежат на совести Sorting_Hat. 
> 
> Благодарность Sorting_Hat, автору идеи, разделённой нами пополам, и некоторого количества текста.
> 
> Беты:   
> Alpha_Snape (главы 1 - 9)  
> AXEL F (главы 10 и далее)

― Поттер, Гарри!  
Это прозвучало резко и неожиданно. Гарри вздрогнул, но тут же вытянулся по струнке и направился к табурету, незаметно скрестив пальцы на счастье. В этот момент решалась его судьба.   
Мальчик прекрасно помнил, как в день его рождения в дверь на Тисовой улице раздался звонок. В этот момент Гарри лежал на своей постели в чулане и, закусив губы, баюкал обожжённую руку, одновременно прижимая к груди махрового зайца, набитого тряпьём. У зайца не было уха и лапы, но Гарри это не расстраивало. Заяц был единственным, кто ждал его, когда он возвращался домой из школы или со двора, где занимался непосильной работой.   
Этим утром, когда Гарри под окрики тёти Петуньи готовил завтрак, вниз сбежал горящий энтузиазмом Дадли. Что произошло дальше, он так и не понял. Вот только что чайник мирно кипел на плите, а в следующий момент ― грохот, обжигающая волна, катящаяся от кисти к локтю, и весёлый смех кузена. Шарахнувшись в сторону, Гарри натолкнулся на кухонный стол и смахнул с него две тарелки. Лучше всего в его память врезалась наступившая вслед за этим тишина и кусок лосося, лежащий на полу среди осколков. Отойдя от первого шока, тётя залепила Гарри оглушительную оплеуху. Выбегая из кухни, мальчик услышал вслед её гневный крик: «Неделю без еды, маленький уродец!»   
Теперь же, когда в дверь позвонили, он секунду надеялся, что тётя сжалилась и вызвала врача, но потом понял, что в таком случае она не стала бы навешивать замок на дверь его чулана. Скорее всего, это её подруга, которая вряд ли подозревает о том, что в этом доме есть второй ребёнок, или страховой агент, или…  
― Петуния Дурсль, я полагаю? ― раздался в прихожей мужской голос. Гарри от удивления даже приподнялся на своей лежанке: никогда ему не приходилось слышать такого глубокого красивого голоса. Как бы в противовес ему, тётя разразилась гневным визгом:  
― Это ты! Думаешь, я тебя не узнала! Ты из этих ненормальных! Убирайся прочь, иначе я вызову поли…  
Она внезапно замолчала. Гарри почему-то вспомнил, что так же неожиданно осеклась героиня какого-то фильма, который однажды смотрели Дурсли. В этом фильме разговаривающий с ней мужчина внезапно вытащил пистолет. А вдруг их пришли ограбить?! От этой мысли Гарри подпрыгнул, стукнулся головой о низенький потолок и крепче прижал к себе зайца. Он слышал, что особо опасные преступники убивают людей, а потом поджигают дом, чтобы замести следы. Значит, Гарри с зайцем сгорят в чулане!  
Но, похоже, незваный гость был вовсе не грабителем или опасным преступником.  
― Где Поттер? ― спросил голос, и мальчик, услышав это, забыл и о мучающей его боли, и о телефильмах, и о грабителях. Кто-то пришёл к нему в его день рождения! А если всё-таки за ним?! На всякий случай Гарри решил пока не подавать голоса, сидя в тишине и закусив уцелевшее заячье ухо.   
Тётя молчала.  
― Приведи сюда Поттера, ― потребовал голос. Гарри ясно различил в нём нотки нетерпения.  
Послышалось шарканье шлёпанцев и звон ключей. Дверца в чулан распахнулась, и Гарри сначала зажмурился, ведь он с самого утра сидел в кромешной темноте.   
― Поттер! ― позвал голос незнакомца. Делать было нечего, и мальчик осторожно вышел из чулана, выставив впереди себя прижатого к животу зайца. Нутром он чувствовал, что таинственные письма, ни одно из которых так и не попало ему в руки, и этот неожиданный визит ― явления одного порядка, и именно поэтому боялся поднять глаза. Он понимал, что его рассматривают, но, не смея поднять глаза на незнакомца, сжимал зайца всё сильнее и сильнее. Он видел только, что незваный гость был одет в какую-то чёрную хламиду, из-под которой высовывались носки чёрных ботинок. К тому же только сейчас он смог рассмотреть свой ожог, и нервно попытался прикрыть его рукавом растянутой футболки. Если незнакомец увидит, что с ним не всё в порядке, он, может быть, рассердится…  
― Поттер! ― раздалось над его головой восклицание, в котором изумление мешалось с ужасом и жалостью одновременно.   
Только тогда Гарри поднял голову.   
Первое, что он увидел, были глаза, в которых радужка, казалось, сливалась со зрачком. Непонятно почему, у Гарри возникло неприятное ощущение, что эти безжалостные глаза взрезают ему мозг, и он отступил, подняв зайца повыше. Только потом он обратил внимание и на бледное лицо, и на неопрятные чёрные волосы, и на то, что на незнакомце вся одежда чёрного цвета. Как Гарри ни боялся, ему было ясно, что в этом человеке что-то есть…  
Это воспоминание как молния пронеслось у мальчика в голове. И вот он уже сидел на табурете, и показавшаяся огромной шляпа сползла ему на глаза, закрывая обзор. Пахла она плесенью, пылью и ещё чем-то неизвестным.  
― Так-так… ― раздался вдруг тихий голос. ― Интересно…  
Гарри вцепился в края табурета, внезапно показавшегося ему эшафотом. Он понял, кто это говорил ― Распределяющая Шляпа!  
― Да, это я, Гарри, ― сказал голос с усмешкой, и мальчик утвердился в своём предположении. ― Так куда же тебя отправить? Выбор сложный…. В тебе есть и трудолюбие, и жажда знаний, и смелость, и необычные способности…  
― Какие? ― хотел было спросить Гарри, но не успел.   
― Если бы тебе предложили выбрать самому, куда бы ты пошёл? ― вкрадчиво прошептала Шляпа.  
Зажмурившись, Гарри вспомнил, как выходил из чулана, прижав к себе зайца, вспомнил чёрный цвет, который с тех самых пор стал ассоциироваться с покоем и защищённостью…  
― Если можно, Слизерин, ― смущённо попросил он и почувствовал, что сам покраснел от такой наглости.   
― Слизерин… ― задумчиво повторила Шляпа. ― Ну что же, видимо, тебе это сейчас нужнее…  
И она выкрикнула:  
― Слизерин!  
Тут же Гарри почувствовал, что МакГонагалл сдёрнула Шляпу у него с головы.  
― Гарри, это Гарри Поттер!  
― Поттер!  
― Мальчик, который выжил!   
Шепотки витали по залу, словно живые, и Гарри чувствовал, что все до единого взгляда устремлены на него. Он чувствовал, что собенно сильно взгляды жгли затылок, ведь сзади был учительский стол.  
Аплодисменты раздались не сразу. Гарри, не чувствуя ног, дошёл до слизеринского стола и плюхнулся на скамью рядом с надменным светловолосым мальчиком, которого распределили в Слизерин перед ним.   
Только тут он обернулся и посмотрел на учителей. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что они чем-то расстроены и озадачены. Профессор в тюрбане смотрел в сторону Гарри, даже не скрывая свой интерес, Дамблдор вроде бы не смотрел, но мальчик ощущал его тяжёлый взгляд. А что же до Снейпа… он посмотрел на Гарри так, что радость того словно высосали. В ту же секунду его шрам пронзило острой, ноющей болью. Гарри от неожиданности съёжился и схватился за него.   
«Да что же это такое! ― в отчаянии подумал он. ― Неужели профессор Снейп действительно умеет сверлить мой лоб?»   
Тем временем профессор МакГонагалл, сурово поджав губы, продолжила читать список. Гарри почему-то очень не хотелось, чтобы Рона тоже распределили в Слизерин, хотя он с удовольствием полюбовался бы на лицо рыжего, если бы это случилось. К счастью, Уизли, когда до него дошла очередь, буквально через несколько секунд сидения на табуретке попал в Гриффиндор, где его особенно бурно приветствовали ещё три рыжих парня.   
Наконец, распределение было завершено, и Дамблдор, привстав, хлопнул в ладоши. Тут же на столах появились блюда с едой, и Гарри совершенно забыл и о взглядах, и о боли в шраме. Никогда ещё он не видел столько еды сразу, разве что во сне, когда ему мнилось, что он сыт и в тепле. Он положил себе на тарелку картошку, мясо и салат и принялся уплетать, не глядя ни на что вокруг. Никогда ещё с того времени, как профессор Снейп явился за ним на Тисовую улицу, Гарри не был так счастлив. Его радовало даже то, что остальные первокурсники Слизерина не обращают на него внимания, только полная девочка, похожая на мопса, смотрит на него в упор.   
― Здравствуй, Гарри Поттер! ― раздался голос над ухом Гарри, и мальчик подскочил на месте. Рядом парило в воздухе самое настоящее привидение. Это был грозного вида мужчина в старинных одеждах, которые местами были испачканы чем-то серебристым. С трепетом Гарри догадался, что эти пятна изображали кровь.   
― З-здравствуйте, сэр, ― вежливо поздоровался Гарри, несмотря на то, что рядом с призраком ему стало не по себе. ― А вы кто?  
Привидение погрозило ему пальцем:  
― Как вы невежливы, юноша! Такие вопросы старшим не задают, вы должны были подождать, пока я сам представлюсь!  
― Из-звините, ― пролепетал Гарри. К их разговору уже начали прислушиваться.  
― Ничего, я вас прощаю. Я Кровавый Барон, привидение Слизерина, ― с достоинством ответил призрак. ― Но ты можешь звать меня просто Ваша Кровавость.   
― Эм… ― сказал Гарри, не уверенный, что нужно отвечать.   
― Я очень рад, что ты попал на Слизерин. Ты истинный слизеринец! ― Барон попытался покровительственно похлопать его по плечу, но его рука прошла сквозь тело Гарри, и мальчик ощутил только холод. ― Удачи тебе, ― сказало привидение, отплывая. ― Если что, обращайся ко мне.  
Гарри был немного смущён подобными словами: что-что, а истинным слизеринцем он себя пока что не ощущал. К тому же он подозревал, что призраки обычно не выделяют себе любимчиков среди вновь поступивших. Это подтверждали и косые взгляды сокурсников. Гарри так задумался об этом, что пропустил речь директора и забыл распеть вместе со всеми гимн Хогвартса. Очнулся он только тогда, когда заскрипели отодвигаемые скамейки, раздался топот ног и весёлый хохот.   
― Первокурсники, ко мне! ― громко позвала темнокожая старшеклассница со значком на мантии. Рядом с ней стоял спортивного вида юноша с таким же значком. Первокурсники выстроились парами, и их повели из зала. Гарри пары не досталось, поэтому он пристроился позади всех.  
― Не отставать! ― прикрикнула на него староста. ― Запоминайте дорогу!  
Они свернули на ведущую вниз мрачную лестницу. Гарри сосчитал ступеньки ― их оказалось сорок. Потом они шли по коридору, потом свернули вправо, потом влево… или нет, сначала влево, потом вправо… Гарри с ужасом понял, что дороги не запомнил.  
Они остановились перед аркой, внутри которой была глухая стена.  
― Это вход в гостиную, ― объявила староста. ― Запомните пароль: «Слава Салазару».   
Арка исчезла. За ней оказалась большая просторная комната, оформленная в зелёных тонах. По стенам горели лампы в виде черепов, в углу был камин. Обстановка показалась Гарри мрачноватой.   
Из гостиной вели две двери, как объяснили старосты, в комнаты девочек и комнаты мальчиков. Первокурсники столпились в гостиной, оглядываясь по сторонам. Гарри клонило в сон, и он присел на ближайший пуфик, решив, что большой беды не будет.   
― Поттер! ― раздался над ним гневный окрик. Мальчик подскочил. Ему показалось, что Хогвартс ему приснился, что уже утро и нужно вставать и готовить Дурслям завтрак.   
Однако он ошибся: рядом раздавались приглушённые смешки, а над ним навис профессор Снейп.  
― Поттер, вы вознамерились проспать мою речь? ― вкрадчиво спросил декан. ― В таком случае, не жалуйтесь, когда забредёте в глубину подземелий, и вас там кто-нибудь сожрёт. Надеюсь, мне не придётся собирать то, что от вас останется.  
Никто не засмеялся, а Гарри словно окатили холодной водой. Он молча поднялся с пуфика и приготовился слушать.  
Декан говорил недолго, и всё по делу. Гарри запомнил, что нужно беречь честь факультета, не поддаваться на провокации, прилежно учиться, и что со всеми вопросами нужно идти к нему, профессору Снейпу.   
Потом профессор, цепко оглядев всех, спросил, есть ли вопросы. У Гарри был вопрос, что за провокации могут быть в Хогвартсе, но он сдержался.   
― А если на нас нападут, можно давать сдачи? ― спросила девочка, похожая на мопса. Снейп скривился.  
― Нужно, мисс Буллстроуд, ― ответил он. ― Но учтите, если вас поймают, я первый сниму с вас баллы.  
«Ух ты! ― восхитился Гарри, проникаясь ещё большим уважением к профессору. ― То есть, он как бы разрешил, но велел это делать незаметно!» Его поразило ещё и то, что в Хогвартсе тоже могут быть неприятности.  
Неприятности начались гораздо скорее, чем он ожидал.  
― Интересно, Поттер, сколько ты заплатил, чтобы старик Дамби заставил Шляпу отправить тебя сюда? ― растягивая гласные, спросил светловолосый мальчик, едва за ними закрылась дверь спальни. Гарри, зашедший последним, так и встал у двери как вкопанный, оглядывая комнату. Если охоту устроят прямо сейчас, то поймают его быстро: лавировать между шестью кроватями будет ужасно неудобно. Гарри решил, что лучшая защита ― нападение.   
― А ты вообще кто? ― спросил он, стараясь скопировать у соперника надменную манеру держаться. Тот на мгновение опешил, и Гарри понял, что такого вопроса он не ожидал.   
― Я? Я Драко Малфой, наследник чистокровного рода.  
― Правда? ― фыркнул Гарри. ― Не слышал.  
Острое личико Малфоя вытянулось.  
― Это как это ― не слышал? ― спросил он, явно выбитый из колеи.   
― А вот так, ― отрезал Гарри и направился к незанятой кровати, на покрывале которой были вышиты его инициалы.   
Малфой постоял ещё немного и выдал:  
― Ну, Поттер, скоро ты всё узнаешь.  
― Звучит многообещающе, ― как можно спокойнее сказал Гарри, хотя внутри у него всё трепетало от страха. ― Вот только не знаю, понравится ли подобное нашему декану…  
Он уже понял, что два толстых мальчика ― это телохранители Малфоя. Насчёт остальных двоих он пока не беспокоился: мулат, не обращая ни на что внимания, расстилал постель, а второй мальчик вообще скрылся за изумрудным пологом кровати.   
Малфой задрал нос кверху, что, вероятно, означало у него самодовольство.   
― Наш декан ― мой крёстный и лучший друг моего отца! ― объявил он. ― Так что он всегда на моей стороне.   
― Посмотрим, ― сказал Гарри, хотя внутри у него скребли кошки. Он-то думал… Что он думал, он не смог бы объяснить при всём желании.   
Малфой прыгнул на кровать, не разуваясь. Мантия его задралась до ушей, открыв серые школьные брюки. Гарри решил, что разговор окончен, и принялся расстилать постель.   
― Ты знаешь, Потти, что-нибудь о традициях Слизерина? ― раздался всё такой же надменный голос у него за спиной.   
― Нет, и знать не хочу, ― отрезал Гарри. Всё, что ему сейчас хотелось, ― это незаметно для остальных ребят достать из сундука зайца и лечь спать. Но Малфой рывком выпрямился и встал с кровати.  
― А придётся, Потти. Ведь теперь ты тоже слизеринец.  
На Гарри накатила волна раздражения, что вообще-то случалось крайне редко. Он понял, что вместо спокойного сна сейчас, скорее всего, будет драка. Малфой уже похрустывал пальцами, хотя, судя по его сложению, драться сам не собирался. Два толстых мальчика переминались за его спиной, ожидая команды броситься на Гарри. В этот момент мальчик, скрывшийся за пологом, высунулся из-за него и сказал:  
― Ты, Малфой, не трогал бы его.  
― Отчего же, Нотт? ― сердито спросил тот, резко повернувшись к приятелю.  
― Ну, он как-никак, твой родственник, ― невинно сказал Нотт и залез под одеяло. ― Или ты забыл?  
Малфой побледнел. Гарри тоже. Эта немочь состояла с ним в родстве! Поверить невозможно. Наверняка Нотт решил пошутить. Тем временем Драко взял себя в руки.  
― Но он полукровка! Его мать была магглорожденной!  
― Моя мать была кем? ― осторожно спросил Гарри, про которого все уже успели забыть.   
― Магглорожденной, ― объяснил мулат, разворачивая пижаму. ― Это значит, что её родители были магглами, а она оказалась волшебницей.   
― Кто тебя воспитывал, если ты не знаешь таких простых вещей? ― скривился Малфой.  
― Мои дядя и тётя, ― признался Гарри. ― Лучше объясни, с какого перепугу я должен считать тебя родственником!  
Малфой наморщил лоб. Было видно, что говорить ему совсем не хотелось.  
― Моя мать ― урождённая Блэк, одна из трёх сестер. Её двоюродный брат ― твой крёстный. Мало того, у их общего дедушки Карлуса Блэка была сестра, Дорея Блэк, которая вышла замуж за Чарльза Поттера, твоего прадеда. Так что вот так, ― сказал Малфой уныло. Видимо, ему совсем не хотелось иметь Гарри в числе родственников.  
― Ты забыл ему сказать, что все чистокровные семьи состоят в родстве, ― напомнил мулат, который начинал нравиться Гарри всё больше и больше.   
― Верно, Блейз, ― подтвердил Нотт. ― Если не ошибаюсь, я прихожусь Поттеру четверо… нет, пятиюродным братом.  
― Нет такого слова, ― подавленно сказал Гарри.   
― А родство есть, ― подмигнул ему Нотт совсем не насмешливо, а просто доброжелательно.   
― И у меня есть крёстный? ― переспросил Гарри. Ему очень хотелось прижать к себе зайца.   
― Конечно, есть, ― презрительно фыркнул Малфой.   
― Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что я состою в родстве со всем Слизерином, ― печально сказал Гарри. Почему-то его эта новость совсем не радовала.  
― Не удивляйся, потому что так и есть, ― сказал мулат по имени Блейз и задёрнул за собой полог.  
― Но я не.… Но почему же? ― Гарри растерялся, но вовремя сумел замолчать. Одноклассникам вовсе необязательно знать, в каких условиях он жил. Но всё же, если у него такие связи в магическом мире, почему никто из родни не взял его к себе? Он ведь волшебник, а был вынужден жить с магглами! Нет, если родители Драко так же любят задирать нос (иначе почему он так важничает?), то, конечно, ни за что не усыновили бы Гарри. Но ведь есть же другие семьи, в которых он мог бы прийтись ко двору!  
― Ну, тогда ладно, Поттер, ― ворчал тем временем Драко, стягивая через голову мантию. ― Посмотрим сначала, что ты из себя представляешь. Но, учти, даже то, что я являюсь твоим троюродным племянником, не означает, что я никогда-никогда тебя не трону. Ведь правда, Винс?  
Один из двух толстых мальчиков, кивнул, сидя на кровати. Он приходился Гарри каким-то незапамятно далёким дядюшкой.   
В полном расстройстве чувств Гарри забрался в кровать, задёрнул полог, и, когда в спальне погас свет, тихонько вытащил зайца из сундука. Обняв свою игрушку, мальчик заснул, едва только закрыл глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Пробуждение Гарри было очень неприятным.  
― Вставай, Поттер! ― завопил кто-то над его головой и дёрнул одеяло на себя.  
«Дядя Вернон! ― мысленно вскрикнул мальчик. ― Я проспал и не приготовил завтрак!» Он подскочил и, не удержавшись, свалился с кровати. Но тут же он увидел, что находится не в чулане, а в спальне первокурсников, и вспомнил, что дядя сейчас далеко и не может угостить его оплеухой.  
― А это ещё что? ― протянул рядом с ним Малфой. Гарри похолодел, только что поняв, что так и сжимает в руке своего зайца. Он чувствовал, что все смотрят на него, настолько в спальне стало тихо.  
― Он спит с игрушкой! ― воскликнул Нотт, как будто и так не было видно очевидной вещи. Комнату захлестнул хохот, и Гарри сжался на полу.  
― Маленький Гарри боится спать один! ― задыхался от смеха Малфой.  
Со своего места Гарри смотрел, как его однокурсники постепенно успокаиваются, расхаживают по комнате, по очереди заходят в душ, одеваются. Наконец в комнате остались только они с Блейзом. Мулат пытливо посмотрел на Гарри и спросил:  
― А ты так и будешь здесь сидеть?  
― Буду, ― сказал тот. Он понимал, что нужно собираться и идти на уроки, но не мог заставить себя подняться. Начать что-то делать было превыше его сил. Неожиданная мысль подбросила его вверх, едва только за Блейзом закрылась дверь. Ведь профессор Снейп вовсе не смеялся над его зайцем, когда увидел его впервые. А если первый урок сейчас у профессора?  
Гарри мигом переоделся и, забежав в ванную, поплескал себе водой в лицо. Потом он вспомнил, что на уроки нужно взять хотя бы письменные принадлежности, и распахнул сундук. Он вытащил из него сумку и покидал в неё всё, что попалось под руку: перья, учебник по Зельям, пачку пергаментов и несколько тетрадей.  
Гостиная была пуста. Путаясь в подоле мантии, Гарри пробежал через неё и толкнул дверь. Коридоры тоже были пусты, и мальчик почувствовал, как подступает ужас. А что если его выгонят из школы за опоздание?! Если его отправят обратно к Дурслям, сломают его палочку, и он больше никогда-никогда не увидит Хогвартс?!  
Он побежал по коридору. Один поворот налево, потом направо, потом опять налево ― и Гарри уткнулся в тупик, где висел гобелен с изображением бородатого волшебника, у ног которого аккуратной кучкой были сложены черепа. В свете факелов Гарри показалось, что губы волшебника кривятся. Охнув, он побежал назад. Один поворот налево, потом направо, потом опять налево ― и он оказался на развилке, которой вообще не помнил. Коридор налево уходил в глухую пугающую черноту, коридор направо был освещён одним только тусклым факелом, а в конце его угрожающе скалилась каменная горгулья. Идти туда было попросту страшно. Некстати вспомнились вчерашние слова профессора Снейпа, что его съедят, если он забредёт не туда. Показалось, что горгулья шевельнулась, сходя с постамента, и с коротким криком Гарри метнулся обратно. «Нужно найти гостиную и попробовать снова», ― в панике подумал он. Сумка била его по ногам, а дыхание прерывалось. К счастью, за ним никто не гнался, и он остановился у декоративной арки и, задыхаясь, воскликнул: «Слава Салазару!» ― счастье, что он помнил пароль. Но арка осталась на месте. Он метнулся к следующей. «Слава Салазару!» ― голос срывался от подступающих рыданий. Гарри уже видел, как дядя награждает его пинками, отправляет в гараж за бензином, и учебники, мантии и сундук сгорают на заднем дворе.  
Обессилев, Гарри присел в коридоре у стены и заплакал.  
А как всё хорошо начиналось! Сначала он, правда, испугался профессора Снейпа. Конечно, он смотрел на Гарри с таким изумлением и даже, казалось, жалостью, что мальчик сразу понял, что этот человек пришёл за ним.  
 _― Что это? ― спросил незнакомец, указывая белой рукой на ожог. Гарри попытался спрятать его, хотя понимал, что было поздно. Цепкие пальцы схватили его за рукав футболки и приподняли его._  
 _― Что это? ― повторил страшный человек, снова взрезая ему мозг колючими глазами. Гарри в ужасе отвёл глаза._  
 _― Эт-то я неч-чаянно... ― пролепетал он. ― Простите..._  
 _Он надеялся, что его возьмут с собой. Не то чтобы ему очень хотелось уйти с этим типом, но жизнь у Дурслей была невыносимой. Но теперь ожог заметили и отбросят мальчика как бракованную вещь. Однако тут же оказалось, что спрашивали не его._  
 _― Петунья! Я к тебе обращаюсь! ― прорычал мужчина, выпрямляясь. В его руке показалась тонкая длинная палочка, которую он направил на замершую в углу тётю. Гарри даже забыл о том, что ему больно: не каждый день он видел на лице постоянно оскорблявшей его женщины животный ужас._  
 _― Уходи! ― взвизгнула тётя, как будто ей включили звук. ― Забирай мальчишку и уходи!_  
 _Гарри вжался спиной в дверь чулана. То, что происходило сейчас, было странным, а ведь его с детства приучали, что любые странности ― это ненормально. Однако это длилось уже всю неделю и сейчас, похоже, достигло своего апогея._  
 _Чёрные глаза вперились в него._  
 _― Поттер? Вы пойдёте со мной?_  
 _Сердце Гарри сделало радостный кульбит, и он отчаянно закивал, боясь, что незнакомец передумает._  
 _― Соберите ваши вещи, ― велел тот. Гарри приоткрыл дверь чулана и заглянул внутрь. Его продавленная раскладушка, застеленная дырявым одеялом, занимала почти всё пространство. В ногах стояло ведро на случай, если мальчика запрут слишком надолго. На раскладушке лежала вторая футболка, в которой Гарри спал. Больше в чулане не было ничего, кроме пыли и пауков. Мальчик аккуратно свернул футболку и засунул себе под ремень штанов, чтобы удобнее было нести._  
 _― Я всё, ― сказал он, разворачиваясь, и едва не столкнулся нос к носу с незнакомцем. Лицо у того стало совсем нечитаемым, и мальчик испугался снова. Он почувствовал, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего._  
 _― Петунья, ― сказал мужчина и повернулся к тёте Петунье, своей хламидой закрывая её от Гарри._  
 _― Убери от меня свою палку! ― завопила та. ― Я заботилась о нём как могла! Я не обещала его полюбить!_  
 _― Никто и не просил, ― голос мужчины стал низким и очень тихим. ― Но ты могла хотя бы нормально с ним обращаться. ― А затем он произнёс странное слово, и Гарри услышал дикий крик и стук упавшего тела. Он рискнул высунуться, но увидел только, как дёргаются ноги тёти, лежащей на полу._  
 _Наконец крик прекратился._  
 _― И скажи спасибо, что здесь нет твоего свиноподобного сыночка, ― сказал ей незнакомец и посмотрел на Гарри. Его глаза были непроницаемы, и мальчик на всякий случай закрылся зайцем, подозревая, что странная расправа постигнет и его._  
 _― Не бойтесь, Поттер, ― сказал мужчина, и Гарри услышал в его голосе усталость. Он посмотрел на тётю: та лежала на полу и всхлипывала, сотрясаясь всем телом. ― Пойдёмте._  
 _Незнакомец подал Гарри руку, но тот не рискнул сразу за неё взяться. Рыдания тёти ещё не затихли._  
 _― Поттер, вам придётся взять меня за пояс, ― сухо сказал мужчина, когда они вышли на крыльцо, но Гарри думал иначе и даже отошёл подальше._  
 _― Поттер, как, драккл раздери, ты согласился идти со мной, если боишься? ― нетерпеливо спросил незнакомец. Гарри показалось, что он готов передумать, и скорее обхватил его за пояс. Заяц отчаянно мешался, и мужчина забрал его у Гарри из рук так спокойно, будто не знал, что одиннадцатилетним мальчикам не положено так держаться за игрушки._  
И потом он не высмеял его ни разу, ― вспомнил Гарри, сидя на холодном полу. ― Даже не обращал внимания. А теперь из-за того, что одноклассники над ним издевались, Гарри вылетит из школы.  
Немного погодя Гарри показалось, что он слышит чей-то голос. Он поднялся и пошёл по коридору, и тут его сердце от счастья чуть не выскочило из груди: это был голос профессора! Совершенно не думая, мальчик подскочил к тяжёлой двери и толкнул её. Он оказался в просторном классе, в котором за партами сидели ученики и прилежно записывали что-то в тетради. Между рядов ходил профессор Снейп и диктовал непонятные термины. Но ― о ужас! ― ученики никак не были похожи на первокурсников. Один из них, показавшийся Гарри ужасно большим и взрослым, первым повернул голову к двери.  
― Флинт, что там? ― спросил профессор ― он стоял так, что ему не было видно низкорослого мальчика.  
― Там какой-то первачок, ― пробасил ученик. Гарри не успел закрыть дверь и теперь стоял, холодея от ужаса. Мало того, что он опоздал на свой урок, так он ещё и сорвал чужой!  
В два шага профессор оказался рядом с ним и навис как коршун над добычей.  
― Поттер! ― прорычал он. ― Что вы здесь делаете? У вас Трансфигурация по расписанию!  
― П-п-по р-расписанию? ― только и смог вымолвить Гарри.  
― Вы что, не видели расписание, которое вывешено в гостиной? ― вкрадчиво осведомился профессор.  
Гарри помотал головой. Он так быстро бежал через гостиную, что даже не подумал посмотреть по сторонам.  
― Почему вас не было на завтраке? ― продолжал допрос профессор. На это Гарри тем более не смог бы ответить.  
― Поттер?  
― Я... П-потерялся... сэр... ― пролепетал мальчик, не смея поднять глаза.  
― Мисс Келлборн, продолжайте диктовать список запрещённых ингредиентов, ― велел профессор Снейп и, вытолкнув Гарри в коридор, закрыл за собой дверь.  
― Поттер! ― прошипел он. ― В первый же день вы ухитряетесь попасть в неприятности! Что мешало вам проснуться вовремя и посмотреть расписание?  
Гарри молчал, опустив голову, и профессор взял его за подбородок. Пальцы у него были цепкими и пахли какой-то травой. Вмиг мальчик вспомнил, как одноклассники смеялись над его зайцем, как он опоздал одеться, как бегал по коридорам в полном отчаянии...  
― Отработка, мистер Поттер, ― холодно сказал профессор. ― После уроков зайдёте в мой кабинет, ― его губы исказила нехорошая усмешка. ― Если найдёте дорогу, конечно...  
Он широко открыл дверь и громко произнёс:  
― Мистер Флинт, будьте добры, проводите этого ученика в кабинет Трансфигурации.  
Тот старшекурсник, который первым заметил влетевшего в кабинет Гарри, с несколько растерянным видом поднялся со своего места. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ним. Парень шёл быстро и почти не оглядывался. Порядком уставший мальчик с трудом поспевал за ним и опять не понял, какой дорогой они вышли в холл. Они пересекли его и начали подниматься по большой мраморной лестнице, по которой им навстречу шёл неопрятного вида старик, держащий под мышкой кошку.  
― Вы двое, почему не на уроках? ― насторожился он, хватая Флинта за рукав.  
― Профессор Снейп велел проводить его в кабинет Трансфигурации, ― пробасил тот, отнимая руку и, как показалось Гарри, брезгливо отряхивая рукав. При этом он показал на мальчика, как будто он был, по меньшей мере, вещью. Разминувшись со стариком, который и был, как догадался Гарри, школьным завхозом Филчем, они последовали дальше. Мальчик засмотрелся на двигающиеся портреты по стенам, когда получил чувствительный тычок в спину.  
― Не зевай, ― сказал Флинт, ведя его по коридору. Им пришлось подождать, пока лестница пристанет к лестничной площадке, и Гарри, конечно же, опять зазевался. Только когда они остановились у нужной двери, мальчик похолодел. Как ни крути, он всё-таки опоздал на урок. Но Флинт уже постучал. Дверь открылась, и старшекурсник втолкнул Гарри в класс. Первым к нему обернулся Малфой, и на лице его появилось торжествующее выражение. Вскоре уже все смотрели на них. Гарри отметил, что в классе были не только слизеринцы. Через два ряда от него сидел Рон Уизли. Только сейчас он вспомнил про преподавателя. Шелестя мантией, к ним приближалась высокая сухая женщина в очках, поразительно напомнившая мальчику тётю Петунью. О, как жаль, что он не взял с собой зайца ― и плевать, что про него подумают!  
― Что произошло, мистер Флинт? ― спросила женщина.  
― Первачок заблудился, профессор Макгонагалл, ― пояснил тот. ― Профессор Снейп поручил мне отвести его на урок.  
― Благодарю, ― кивнула та. ― Можете идти.  
Дверь закрылась, и Гарри вжал голову в плечи.  
― Мистер Поттер, ― прозвучал над ним голос. ― Садитесь, но учтите, в следующий раз я обязательно сниму с вас баллы или назначу взыскание за опоздание.  
― Мне уже назначено взыскание, мэм, ― пискнул Гарри. По своей жизни у Дурслей он знал, что, если он уже стонет от боли, наказание будет не таким сильным.  
― Прекрасно, ― ответила профессор и направилась обратно к кафедре. Гарри сел за ближайшую к нему парту рядом с какой-то девочкой, у которой были пышные волосы, и поспешно выложил все свои принадлежности, включая пачку пергамента.  
― Теперь, если мистер Поттер будет так любезен, он прочтёт нам определение Трансфигурации из первого параграфа, ― сказала профессор Макгонагалл, повернувшись лицом к классу. Гарри похолодел в ужасе. Выбегая из спальни и думая о профессоре Снейпе, он взял с собой только один учебник ― по Зельям.  
― Мистер Поттер, я жду, ― строго сказала преподавательница. Гарри понял, что второй поблажки не будет, и запаниковал. И в этот момент перед ним оказался учебник, раскрытый на нужной странице. Девочка рядом с ним сидела с таким видом, будто была вообще ни при чём.  
― Извините, ― сказал Гарри, охрипнув и молясь о том, чтобы их манипуляции не было видно с кафедры. ― Трансфигурация ― это отрасль магической науки, связанная с преобразованием вещества...  
― Мистер Поттер! Где ваш учебник?  
Гарри сполз на стуле чуть ли не под самую парту. Девочка рядом с ним выглядела растерянно.  
― Я... забыл его в спальне... мэм... ― пролепетал он.  
― Десять баллов со Слизерина, ― прозвучал приговор. Половина класса потрясённо ахнула. Гарри испуганно оглядел обернувшиеся к нему лица и интуитивно понял одно: в гостиную ему лучше не возвращаться. Он вцепился в отворот форменной мантии, представляя, что это заяц, его заяц, синий махровый заяц с оторванным ухом и лапой...  
Девочка рядом с ним тем временем бойко читала вслух определение Трансфигурации, но Гарри было всё равно. В первый же день он был высмеян одноклассниками, заблудился, получил отработку и потерял десять баллов. Жизнь была ужасна.


	3. Chapter 3

― Вон, гляди!  
― Где?  
― Вон там, в очках!  
― Правда, он!  
― И шрам, шрам, смотри!  
― Видишь Поттера?  
― Того самого Гарри Поттера?  
― Видишь его шрам?  
― Ой, девочки, какой милый...  
― Да он угрюмый, как Снейп!  
― А какие глаза!  
― Видишь его?  
― Смотри!  
― Видишь?  
― Он...  
― Тот самый...  
― Поттер...  
― Поттер...  
― Сам Гарри Поттер...  
Гарри слышал восхищённые голоса отовсюду, пока продирался сквозь толпу. Нужно ли говорить, что из класса Трансфигурации он вылетел первым и бежал неведомо куда, пока не убедился, что за ним никто не гонится. Отправляясь в Хогвартс, он наивно надеялся, что игра под названием «Охота на Гарри» осталась позади. Как жестоко он ошибался! От профессора Снейпа он ждал утешения, но так и не получил его. В школе профессор никак не выделял его среди остальных, ― понял Гарри, в полном одиночестве шагая по коридору. Он подозревал, что перемены небольшие, а значит, нужно быстро узнать расписание и добраться до нужного кабинета. Гарри вспомнил, что в холле возле доски с баллами висел ещё какой-то большой лист бумаги. Наверное, это и было расписание.  
― Ой, смотри, сам Гарри Поттер! ― раздалось справа от него, и мальчик затравленно оглянулся. В нише стояли две девушки-старшекурсницы и хихикали, глядя прямо на него. Гарри припустил быстрее и каким-то чудом выскочил на главную лестницу.  
Лист бумаги, как он и подозревал, оказался расписанием.  
― Ча-ры, ― по складам прочитал он, щурясь: расписание висело слишком высоко. ― Простите, а где находится кабинет Чар? ― вежливо обратился он к какой-то девочке, которая подошла к расписанию одновременно с ним, и внезапно узнал в ней свою соседку по парте.  
― Кабинет Чар находится на четвёртом этаже в северном крыле замка, ― важно ответила та.  
― Ух ты, ― сказал Гарри, обрадовавшись, что пойдёт вместе с ней. ― Здорово, что ты всё знаешь. И, это... спасибо за учебник.  
― Не за что, ― ответила девочка, чуть покраснев. Гарри чувствовал, что сам покраснел гораздо сильнее. ― Это написано в «Истории Хогвартса», я прочитала её всю.  
Гарри набрался храбрости. Раньше ему ещё не приходилось самому знакомиться с девочками, ведь все в маггловской школе шарахались от него, зная, что его ненавидит Дадли и его компания, а с ними-то уж никто не хотел связываться.  
― А... а как тебя зовут? ― робко спросил он. Странно, но о зайце он в этот момент не думал.  
― Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, ― ответила девочка. ― А ты ― Гарри Поттер. О тебе в «Истории Хогвартса» тоже написано, только совсем чуть-чуть.  
― Обо мне?! ― поразился Гарри.  
― Ну да, конечно, о тебе. Ведь ты самый молодой великий волшебник Великобритании, ― говорила Гермиона, когда они поднимались по лестнице. Гарри отчаянно краснел, когда вслед ему долетали шепотки. Даже портреты перебегали с места на место, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе.  
В класс Чар Гарри и Гермиона вошли вместе. Преподавателя ещё не было, поэтому в кабинете стоял шум и гам, который, однако, тут же затих, едва только вновьприбывшие переступили порог.  
― Поттер, как ты можешь?! ― завопил Малфой, делая вид, что его сейчас стошнит. Гарри и Гермиона в недоумении остановились на пороге.  
― Ты слизеринец или нет? ― басом сказала мопсоподобная девочка, фамилию которой Гарри пока что не запомнил.  
― Слизеринец, а что? ― спросил Гарри, для верности показывая на значок факультета у себя на мантии. Он начал подозревать, что опять нарушил какое-то негласное слизеринское правило.  
― Тогда почему ты водишься с ЭТИМ?! ― крикнуло сразу несколько голосов. Гарри заметил, что гриффиндорцы опять с ними, и, судя по выражениям лиц, готовы начать драку. День, определённо, был не просто ужасным, а сверхужасным.  
― С чем? ― спросил было Гарри, но потом понял. Гермиона стояла рядом с ним, красная, всклокоченная, прижимая учебники к груди.  
― Вообще-то, это моё дело, с кем я вожусь! ― громко объявил он, решив, что терять нечего. ― Садись, Гермиона, ― и он кивнул на свободную парту. Лица его одноклассников были изумлёнными, причём гриффиндорцы удивлялись не меньше слизеринцев.  
В этот момент в кабинет вошёл преподаватель. Это был старичок весьма низкого роста и благообразного вида. Он взобрался на стул, на котором лежала ещё стопка книг, достал классный журнал и начал перекличку. Так как на учеников он смотрел периодически, то Малфой безостановочно корчил Гарри страшные рожи. Подумав, Гарри вытащил лист пергамента и написал на нём:  
«Почему они так бесятся?» ― и подвинул Гермионе, тут же устыдившись своего почерка. Конечно, он же не умел писать перьями...  
«Потому что мои родители магглы», ― вывела та почерком не лучше.  
«И что? ― искренне изумился Гарри. ― Я тоже жил с магглами».  
Тут же он вспомнил вчерашние рассуждения о родстве и всё понял. Он выхватил у Гермионы лист и дописал:  
«По-моему, они идиоты».  
«Согласна, ― написала ему соседка. ― Но у тебя могут быть неприятности. Я читала, что чистокровные очень верны своим традициям. И они не общаются с такими, как я. Просто средневековье какое-то».  
Гарри вздохнул и стал смотреть, как профессор заставляет танцевать вещи у себя на столе, вызывая этим восхищённые ахи класса. Какие у него ещё могли быть неприятности, если всё страшное уже случилось?  
Следующим уроком была Травология. По пути к теплицам Гермиона успела рассказать Гарри, что в Хогвартсе сто сорок две лестницы, причём они не всегда ведут в одно и то же место, так что нужно быть внимательным. А у некоторых даже могут проваливаться ступеньки! Заслушавшись, мальчик даже забыл о своём твёрдом намерении не возвращаться в гостиную. Неприятности словно отступили куда-то далеко. «Это потому, что Гермиона ― девочка, ― рассудил Гарри. ― Рядом с ней я должен быть храбрым». Тут же ему пришло в голову, что его новая подруга заменяет ему зайца. От этой мысли он даже захихикал. Впрочем, Гермиона и в самом деле могла бы при желании напомнить зайца: у неё были большие передние зубы.  
На Травологии можно было превосходно шептаться, когда профессор Стебль отворачивалась, и к концу урока Гермиона знала обо всём, что случилось утром. Гарри, правда, немного заикался, когда пересказывал ей всё это, ― большей частью потому, что постоянно ловил на себе взгляд Малфоя, полный бешенства. Правда, стоял недруг достаточно далеко, чтобы не расслышать слов.  
― Я говорю, Гарри, ― шептала Гермиона, почти не разжимая губ и одновременно ухитряясь подстригать какое-то безобидное на вид растение. ― У тебя могут быть неприятности. Ты ведёшь себя не как слизеринец. Это всем видно.  
― Что же мне, не общаться с тобой? ― прошипел Гарри в ответ, начиная злиться. Он искренне верил, что нашёл в школе друга, о чём мечтал уже давно, и то, что Гермиона училась на Гриффиндоре, было ему безразлично.  
Растение изловчилось и стукнуло его веточкой по носу, едва не сбив очки.  
― Нет, отчего же, Гарри, ― девочка закусила губу, не отрывая взгляда от ножниц, которыми ловко щёлкала на всём протяжении разговора. ― Но нужно что-нибудь придумать. Самое отвратительное, что неприятности могут быть и у меня. И это Гриффиндор называют оплотом справедливости! Начинаю подозревать, что ошиблась, согласившись здесь учиться. Такая идеология ― и всё для того, чтобы жить как в Средневековье!  
― Ты так сразу во всём разбираешься... ― вздохнул Гарри, придерживая растение, чтобы ей было удобно стричь.  
― Не сразу! Но это же очевидно! ― тут растение вцепилось ей в волосы, и она заметила, что пытается откромсать главный стебель.  
Гарри помог ей выпутаться и отряхнуться, но Гермиона неожиданно прислушалась:  
― Что это? ― подозрительно спросила она.  
― Где? ― удивился Гарри. В этот момент снова раздался заинтересовавший гриффиндорку звук. Гарри мучительно покраснел: этот звук шёл у него из живота.  
― Ты же не завтракал! ― всплеснула руками Гермиона. ― Бедняга! Потерпи, после этого урока будет обед.  
― Да ну что ты, ― смущённо залепетал Гарри. ― Я и не к такому привык...  
Только тут он понял, что сболтнул лишнего.  
― Не к такому? ― нахмурилась Гермиона. ― Ты хочешь сказать, что голодал и дольше?  
Гарри замялся. Он вовсе не горел желанием рассказывать своей новой подруге о жизни у родственников.  
Внезапно Гермиона с очень серьёзным видом отложила ножницы и наклонилась к самому его уху.  
― Гарри, послушай меня, ― прошептала она. ― Если ты хочешь выжить в Слизерине, не будь таким открытым. Я заметила, что все слизеринцы тщательно контролируют свои эмоции. Теоретически, я для тебя враг и не должна была увидеть, что ты растерялся. Что бы ни было в твоём прошлом, я знаю, что ты не готов мне это рассказать. А потому сделай безразличное лицо! Ну! ― она даже прикрикнула на него.  
Гарри постарался выглядеть равнодушным.  
― Пока плохо, ― прошептала Гермиона. ― Но у тебя должно получиться.  
Ко второму человеку в своей жизни мальчик почувствовал чистую, ничем не замутнённую благодарность.  
В Большом зале он сел на край стола и накинулся на еду, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Но, случайно подняв голову, он обнаружил, что вокруг Гермионы, сидящей за столом напротив, образовалось пустое место в два стула в каждую сторону. У мальчика нехорошо ёкнуло сердце. Не хватало ещё, чтобы у неё были проблемы. Впрочем, она же предвидела, что такое возможно...  
― О, кого я вижу! ― раздался рядом противный голос Малфоя. ― Не уделишь ли пару минут своему родственнику?  
Гарри максимально спокойно отложил ложку, которой ел грибной суп, и заставил себя посмотреть на Драко.  
― Пожалуйста, я тебя слушаю, ― сказал он, постаравшись не обращать внимания на Крэбба и Гойла. Малфой сел на стул рядом с ним.  
― Послушай, Потти, я ценю твои грандиозные планы, ― вполголоса заговорил он. ― Но, когда речь идёт о межфакультетской вражде, изволь просветить и остальных. Что тебе нужно от этой грязнокровки?  
Гарри вспыхнул. Этот бледный слизняк говорил гадости о Гермионе! Мальчик кинул взгляд на соседний стол и увидел, что гриффиндорка не ест, а напряжённо прислушивается.  
Он прикусил язык, и слова «Она мой друг!» остались непроизнесёнными.  
― А тебе-то какое дело? ― холодно спросил Гарри, опять копируя интонации Драко. ― Что я хочу сделать ― не твоя забота!  
Малфой пошёл пятнами ― Гарри понял, что это случалось с ним всякий раз, когда он не знал, что отвечать.  
― У тебя есть ещё вопросы? ― вежливо спросил мальчик.  
― Нет, ― буркнул Малфой и отошёл.  
Только сейчас Гарри увидел, что на него смотрит не только Гермиона: он поймал от учительского стола пронзительный взгляд декана и поскорее опустил глаза в тарелку.  
После обеда в расписании стояли две пары Защиты от Тёмных Сил ― и опять сдвоенные с Гриффиндором. Гарри и Гермиона уселись на заднюю парту и разложили учебники ― то есть, учебник, потому что Гарри смертельно боялся спускаться вниз и искать факультетскую гостиную.  
― Преподавателя зовут профессор Квиррел, ― шёпотом объясняла Гермиона. ― Говорят, что он странный: встретил в Албании вампира и с тех пор боится Тёмных сил. Видишь, весь обвешан чесноком?  
В этот момент в класс как раз входил преподаватель ЗОТС. Это был тот самый профессор в тюрбане, которого Гарри заметил ещё вчера вечером. На руках у него висели чётки, сделанные из зубочков чеснока; несколько связок его болтались и на поясе. Но сил удивляться у Гарри уже не было: после сытного обеда его нестерпимо тянуло в сон.  
Так же, как и Флитвик, Квиррел открыл журнал и начал перекличку. Гарри едва не проспал свою фамилию, и точно не отозвался бы, если бы Гермиона не ткнула его локтём в бок.  
― А, я! ― встрепенулся Гарри так резко, что профессор в испуге отшатнулся. Малфой противно захихикал, ему вторила толстая девочка, фамилию которой Гарри опять не услышал. Хорошо, что он уяснил, что в его группе учатся всего две девочки. Вторая, худая брюнетка с короткой стрижкой и брезгливым выражением лица, сидела рядом с Блейзом и ни на что не обращала внимания.  
Урок тянулся медленно, Гарри чиркал пером по тетради, плохо понимая, про что рассказывает профессор, Гермиона строчила с немыслимой скоростью, как вдруг Рону Уизли, который сидел за партой перед ними, пришла в голову замечательная мысль. Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана старую облезлую крысу и медленно обернулся...  
Гарри вскинулся от испуганного вскрика Гермионы.  
― Вампир! Он здесь! ― закричал профессор Квиррел и, взмахнув полами мантии, скрылся в подсобке. Было слышно, как повернулся в замке ключ.  
― Убери свою крысу! ― потребовала Гермиона, стараясь держаться подальше от зверька, который шёл по её пергаменту. Весь класс смотрел на них. Какая-то блондинка с Гриффиндора перевесилась через парту, чтобы было лучше видно.  
― Как бы не так! ― Уизли расплылся в гадкой улыбке.  
«Слизерин, ― вспомнил Гарри. ― Я слизеринец». Уж кого-кого, а крыс он не боялся. Он сам не знал, откуда взялась эта храбрость. Видимо, Шляпа о ней и говорила на распределении. Раз ― и крыса Рона болтается в воздухе, подхваченная за хвост. Два ― и Гарри оказывается возле окна. Три ― и трещит, открываясь рама, а крыса извивается у мальчика в руке.  
В глазах Рона застыл ужас.  
― Отпусти Коросту! ― взвыл он. ― Там же высоко!  
― Отпущу, ― хладнокровно пообещал Гарри, пьянея от свежего воздуха, собственной смелости и от того, что на него смотрели все. Даже Малфой ничего не говорил.  
― Отпущу, если ты сейчас же извинишься перед Гермионой, ― закончил Гарри. ― И быстрее, я едва держу.  
― Извини, Гермиона, ― пролепетал рыжий, становясь всецело морковного цвета. ― Я пошутил...  
Девочка потрясённо кивнула, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и Гарри небрежно бросил крысу на ближайший к нему стол. По случайному стечению обстоятельств именно за этим столом сидела толстая слизеринка. Её визг оглушил весь класс, но Гарри уже сидел за своей партой, зажимая уши. Внезапно визг прекратился, и Гермиона снова толкнула друга в бок. Мальчик поднял голову и обомлел от внезапного ужаса. Дверь была открыта. На пороге стоял профессор Снейп.  
Мгновенно воцарилась гробовая тишина, только было слышно, как всхлипывает в подсобке преподаватель ЗОТС, да шуршит крыса по тетрадке толстой девочки.  
― Что здесь происходит? ― спросил слизеринский декан.  
― Это... это моё... ― побелевший Рон схватил крысу с парты слизеринки и прижал её к груди.  
― Мистер Уизли, как ваша крыса оказалась на парте мисс Буллстроуд?  
Гарри обрадовался бы, что узнал фамилию одноклассницы, но ему было не до того. Рон что-то промычал, но, к удивлению Гарри, все слизеринцы словно воды в рот набрали. Он никак не думал, что они его выгородят.  
― Поттер?  
Гарри подскочил на месте.  
― Да, сэр? ― паникуя всё больше и больше, промолвил он. Неудивительно, если обнаружится, что он перешёл все мыслимые границы, и его отчислят прямо сейчас. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, а чёрные глаза всё никак не желали отпускать мальчика.  
― Я спрашиваю, знаете ли вы, как крыса мистера Уизли попала на парту мисс Буллстроуд? ― вкрадчиво осведомился декан. И тут Гарри осенило. Ну конечно! Загнанный в угол, он уже не мог поступить по-другому.  
― Да, сэр, знаю, ― сказал он хрипло, глядя прямо в страшные глаза. ― Он её туда бросил. Хотел напугать... нас всех...  
Грифиндорцы взорвались воплями праведного возмущения, молчала лишь Гермиона. Слизеринцы безмолвствовали, странно переглядываясь.  
― Достаточно, ― холодно сказал профессор. ― Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора. Мистер Уизли, недельная отработка.  
― Он лжёт! ― закричала блондинка. ― Этот наглый слизеринец...  
― Ещё десять баллов с Гриффиндора, мисс Браун, ― оборвал её профессор.  
В класс донёсся удар колокола, возвещающий о конце урока.  
― Все свободны, ― сказал декан, с презрением посмотрев на дверь подсобки. ― Последнего урока, как я понимаю, у вас не будет. Мистер Поттер, следуйте за мной.  
На негнущихся ногах Гарри последовал за профессором. Почти так же он следовал за ним тогда, вечером своего дня рождения, когда его пропустило через какую-то страшную воронку, а потом он оказался в закутке, с трёх сторон окружённом стенами.  
 _― Идёмте, Поттер, ― сказал незнакомец, возвращая ему зайца, в которого Гарри вцепился из последних сил. Его мутило, к тому же он едва держался на ногах от голода и переживаний. Что случилось с тётей? Почему они вдруг оказались здесь?_  
 _Незнакомец тем временем открыл какую-то дверь._  
 _― Поттер, вы идёте?_  
 _Гарри подошёл к нему и искренне обрадовался прохладному сумраку. Они были в грязном пыльном трактире. За стойкой стоял хозяин, но его лицо плыло у Гарри перед глазами._  
 _― Том, ― раздался над его головой низкий голос незнакомца. ― Нам нужна комната._  
 _Послышался звон падающих на стойку монет, и Гарри даже различил золотые блики. Ему было плохо, очень плохо. В ушах рос странный шум, похожий на шум морского прибоя, и мальчик, тяжело дыша, стиснул зайца. Больше он ничего не слышал._  
― Поттер, вы слышите меня? ― раздражённо рявкнул профессор Снейп. Гарри обнаружил, что стоит у незнакомой ему двери в коридоре без окон, только с факелами по стенам. Они спустились в подземелье, а он опять не запомнил дороги!  
― Да, сэр! ― отозвался Гарри, начиная трепетать.  
Профессор открыл дверь, и Гарри переступил порог кабинета. Это был не тот класс, в который он так неосмотрительно ворвался сегодня утром. Это была небольшая комната, в которой стоял письменный стол и несколько кресел. Стены были заняты стеллажами с книгами.  
― Садитесь, Поттер, ― велел профессор, а сам занял место за столом. Гарри присел на краешек кресла и уставился на свои кроссовки.  
― Итак, позвольте поинтересоваться, как прошёл ваш первый учебный день? ― осведомился декан. Гарри понял, что он издевается. Иначе зачем спрашивать, если и без того известно, что мальчик опоздал на урок, подружился с грязнокровкой и вляпался в нехорошую историю с крысой Рона? Впрочем, Дурсли тоже часто издевались над ним, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что другие решили поступать так же.  
― Спасибо, сэр, всё хорошо, ― вежливо ответил Гарри.  
― Тем не менее, вы позволили себе опоздать. Как вы это объясните?  
― Я... ― начал мальчик, но профессор резко оборвал его:  
― Когда разговаривают, смотрят собеседнику в лицо! Или вас не научили элементарным правилам вежливости?  
Гарри с трудом поднял глаза: ему не очень-то хотелось, чтобы его мозг снова резали как ножом. Профессор Снейп сидел за столом, сцепив пальцы, и внимательно рассматривал своего ученика.  
― Я... ― снова начал Гарри и откашлялся. Было ясно, что жаловаться на одноклассников нельзя ни в коем случае. В то же время его не покидало стойкое ощущение, что декан прекрасно осведомлён о том, что с ним происходило за весь день. ― Простите, сэр, ― твёрдо сказал Гарри. ― Я проспал. Этого больше не повторится.  
― Отлично, Поттер, ― сказал профессор. ― В таком случае ― ваша первая отработка.


	4. Chapter 4

В кабинете оказалась ещё одна дверь, которую Гарри сначала не заметил. Профессор Снейп открыл её и пропустил мальчика вперёд. Тот едва не ахнул от восторга, увидев, что находилось в этой комнате. Она была больше кабинета раза в четыре. Посередине стоял большой металлический стол, у стены ещё один, деревянный. На полках громоздились банки, флаконы, реторты, горелки ― всё в таком немыслимом количестве, что у Гарри разбежались глаза.   
― Моя личная лаборатория, Поттер, ― вывел мальчика из эйфории голос профессора. ― Упаси вас Мерлин что-нибудь разбить или ослушаться меня, когда мы здесь. Наказание, поверьте, будет поистине ужасным.  
Гарри задался вопросом, для чего же он здесь, если нельзя ничего трогать. Но в этот момент профессор подошёл к одному из шкафов и вытащил из него большой свёрток, ступку и пестик. Он положил это всё на металлический стол и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Гарри подошёл, оставив сумку у порога.   
― Открывайте, Поттер, ― велел ему профессор, и мальчик поёжился: теперь, когда они стояли совсем рядом, декан возвышался над ним как чёрная скала. Гарри с опаской потянул бечёвку, связывающую свёрток, и открыл его. Внутри оказалось несколько довольно больших камней, и мальчик перевёл дух. Он не удивился бы, если бы в свёртке оказалось какое-нибудь страшное колдовство, причиняющее боль, или что-нибудь в этом роде.   
― Это безоар, ― пояснил профессор. ― Ваша задача ― истолочь его в ступке в порошок. Ссыпать будете сюда, ― он подал мальчику жестяную банку и отошёл ко второму столу, где принялся шуршать какими-то пергаментами. Гарри сделал вывод, что профессор больше не обращает на него внимания, а значит, можно вздохнуть свободнее. Он положил в ступку один из камней и ударил по нему пестиком. Камень раскололся надвое. «Ага, ― обрадовался Гарри. ― Мягкий!» Он-то боялся, что камень окажется таким, как все камни, и задача будет непосильной. Впрочем, к мозолям на руках он давно привык... И Гарри заработал пестиком, несколько раз прерываясь на то, чтобы ссыпать порошок в банку.   
Постепенно он стал забывать о том, где он находится, и о том, что его работа ― наказание. Его мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к профессору.  
 _Конечно, Гарри ужасно испугался, когда очнулся на кровати в незнакомой комнате. Он слышал по телевизору, что бывают такие люди, которые похищают мальчиков и делают с ними нехорошие вещи. А вдруг это и есть такой похититель?! Запугал тётю, а Гарри, дурачок, сам с ним пошёл. Бросил единственных родственников, которые были так добры к нему, что не выгнали на улицу. А чем он им отплатил? Ведь именно за ним пришёл в дом на Тисовой этот непонятный незнакомец в чёрном._  
 _Он услышал шум и повернул голову. Незнакомец сидел за столом и быстро-быстро что-то писал чёрным пером. А перед ним ― вот чудо! ― нахохлилась большая пёстрая сова. Незнакомец скатал бумагу в трубочку, привязал сове к лапе и бесцеремонно выкинул её в окно. Гарри даже привстал на локте, зачарованным взглядом провожая недовольно ухнувшую сипуху. Про то, что похитители мальчиков имеют обыкновение кидаться совами, по телевизору не говорили._  
 _― Очнулись, Поттер? ― спросил незнакомец. От его взгляда Гарри опять стало не по себе. Только тут он обнаружил, что его рука перебинтована. Значит, он был без сознания довольно долго. Вдруг он вспомнил про зайца и даже подскочил._  
 _― Сэр, ― спросил он, ― а вы не видели моего зайчика?_  
 _Он догадывался, что чем вежливее разговаривать, тем отзывчивее будут люди. Возможно, на похитителей это тоже распространялось. Правда, по телевизору их называли каким-то непонятным словом, которое Гарри сейчас не мог припомнить._  
 _Незнакомец поднялся и протянул Гарри зайца, ― оказывается, он всё это время лежал в кресле, а мальчик его не видел._  
 _― Спасибо, сэр, ― пискнул Гарри и поскорее прижал к себе зайца, закрывая им лицо. Возможно, похититель начнёт делать нехорошие дела прямо сейчас, так что стоило поскорее спрятаться. Тот и вправду присел на край его постели._  
 _― Поттер, вы ничего не хотите спросить? ― осведомился он._  
 _― Нет, сэр, ― глухо ответил Гарри из-за зайца._  
 _― Например, кто я такой и откуда знаю ваше имя? И что сделал с Петуньей? ― продолжал искушать незнакомец. Гарри одним глазом выглянул из-за зайца. Незнакомец говорил спокойно, а руки его были сложены на коленях._  
 _― Я знаю, кто вы, ― решился Гарри. ― Вы похищаете мальчиков и делаете с ними нехорошие вещи._  
 _Незнакомец изумился так, как никогда до этого, даже когда увидел, где Гарри живёт, и его ожог._  
 _― Я... что?! ― спросил он, глядя на него так, будто тот был диковинной зверюшкой._  
 _Гарри перепугался. Конечно, похитители так сразу не признаются, что они плохие люди. Они сначала дают конфеты или предлагают пойти посмотреть мультики, а Гарри сразу его раскусил. Конечно, теперь он разозлится. Мальчик взвесил все за и против. Если он вернётся на Тисовую, дядя изобьёт его за то, что из-за него в дом пришёл этот странный человек. Возможно, Гарри и в самом деле отправят в школу для малолетних преступников. А, может, заставят работать в десять раз больше. На второй чаше весов была неизвестность._  
 _― Я...Простите, сэр, я не хотел! ― залепетал он. ― Просто, если вы в самом деле... ну, как его... педефил, то, пожалуйста, не возвращайте меня назад, меня там побьют!_  
 _― Педофил, ― машинально исправил незнакомец, глядя в никуда, и у Гарри немного отлегло от сердца. Он сам сказал, что он и есть похититель! Теперь осталось только его уговорить._  
 _― Я умею готовить, и стричь газон, и поливать, и сажать цветы, и мыть машину, и по дому я тоже убираюсь очень хорошо! ― застрекотал Гарри, садясь на кровати и по-прежнему крепко держа зайца. ― И ещё я очень тихий, потому что, когда гости приходят, я сижу в чулане и не высовываюсь! Только про нехорошие вещи я совсем-совсем ничего не знаю, но вы ведь меня научите, правда?_  
 _Он замолчал, не зная, какие ещё у него могут быть достоинства. Незнакомец же явно чувствовал себя нехорошо. Он вдохнул, выдохнул, расстегнул ворот своей хламиды и снова обжёг Гарри пронзительным взглядом. Потом он заговорил, медленно, раздельно, как с маленьким._  
 _― Поттер. Я ― не педофил. Меня не интересуют мальчики. Я ― школьный учитель. Меня зовут Северус Снейп, и я пришёл, чтобы забрать вас от родственников и помочь подготовиться к учебному году._  
 _Гарри слушал, открыв рот и забыв про зайца. Он вычленил из этой речи только одно:_  
 _― В школу?! Святого Брутуса?!_  
 _Он уже хотел запаниковать, не сообразив, зачем было делать всякие странные вещи, которых Дурсли на дух не переносят, если можно просто засунуть Гарри в машину и отвезти куда надо?_  
 _― Школа называется Хогвартс, ― произнёс мистер Снейп. ― Теперь главное. Что о себе вы знаете?_  
 _Гарри не понял, зачем это нужно, но сел поудобнее и принялся рассказывать._  
 _― Ну, мне одиннадцать лет, меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Я живу у дяди с тётей и учусь в школе._  
 _― Родители? ― резко спросил Снейп._  
 _Гарри замялся._  
 _― Видите ли, они погибли в автокатастрофе... Мой отец был пьян и вёл неаккуратно, и поэтому они с мамой погибли. Они вообще были... ну... алкоголиками, ― сказал он совсем тихо и опустил голову. ― Только я в это не верю, ― прошептал он и опять спрятал нос в махрового зайца._  
 _― Поттер, ― произнёс Снейп каким-то странным голосом. Казалось, что он едва удерживает внутри то ли сильную ярость, то ли горе. ― Ваши родители не были алкоголиками. Они были волшебниками. И вы тоже волшебник._  
― Поттер, вы хотите и ступку истолочь? ― оборвал мысли мальчика строгий окрик. Гарри опомнился. Он держал в руке пестик, а в ступке была мелкая пыль. Профессор отнял у него инструменты и ссыпал эту пыль в коробку.   
― Отлично, Поттер, ― сказал он. ― Пыль даже лучше растворяется.   
Он закрыл коробку и встряхнул её, чтобы пыль и порошок перемешались.   
― Где растворяется, сэр? ― спросил Гарри, набравшись смелости.  
― В зелье, ― хмуро пояснил декан и взглянул на него сверху вниз. Потом всё-таки счёл нужным пояснить: ― Безоар ― это противоядие от большинства ядов. Его добывают из желудка козы.  
― Козы?! ― изумился Гарри, отряхивая с рук безоаровую пыль. ― А если его лизнуть, что будет?   
Профессор пожал плечами:  
― Ничего не будет. Если, конечно, вы не проглотили какой-нибудь яд. Но если в этом яде была использована настойка цветков папоротника, замоченных в растопырнике, прощайтесь с жизнью: вам разорвёт желудок.   
Гарри содрогнулся.  
― Ужас какой, ― пробормотал он. ― А если лизнуть цветок папоротника?  
― Онемеете, ― с явным удовольствием произнёс профессор. ― И я бы об этом ничуточки не пожалел.  
Гарри понял, что перешёл границу, и сжался.   
― Поттер! Отработка закончена, ― проинформировал его декан. ― Вы свободны. Десять баллов Слизерину.   
Только оказавшись за дверью, Гарри сообразил, что отработка ― это вроде как наказание и баллы за неё не должны начисляться. Однако все баллы, которые сегодня сняла профессор МакГонагалл, вернулись. Значит, опасаться нечего!   
Но тут он посмотрел на коридор и похолодел от страха. Ему хотелось есть и спать, но как добраться до Большого зала, а потом обратно до гостиной, если он опять не запомнил дорогу?  
Дверь сзади распахнулась, едва не стукнув его по мягкому месту.  
― Поттер! ― прорычал профессор. ― Мне кажется, или вы опять потеряли пространственную ориентацию?   
― Не кажется, ― убито признался Гарри. ― Я не знаю, куда мне идти.  
― А куда вам надо?  
― На ужин. А потом в гостиную.  
Профессор вздохнул.   
― Идите за мной, Поттер. Вам повезло, что я тоже иду ужинать.  
― Спасибо, сэр! ― воскликнул Гарри, пристраиваясь сбоку и стараясь успеть за стремительной походкой декана.   
Стол Слизерина был почти пуст, остальные столы тоже. Гарри быстро поужинал и теперь косился на учительский стол. Но профессор Снейп не собирался идти обратно в подземелья. Он разговаривал с какой-то преподавательницей, которую Гарри не знал, и неспешно ел бисквит.   
Гарри положил руки на стол и прилёг на них. Он только чуть-чуть полежит так, пока профессор не закончит, а потом пойдёт за ним и, так уж и быть, упросит его показать дорогу к гостиной. И на этот раз он точно-точно её запомнит!  
― Поттер!   
Пожалуй, он уже привык к этому окрику. Мальчик сел ровно, часто моргая. Большой зал был пуст, в нём остались только они с профессором.  
― Да, сэр? ― вежливо спросил Гарри.  
― Вы что, решили здесь заночевать? ― осведомился декан. ― Марш в спальню!  
Гарри подхватил свою сумку и, ссутулившись и украдкой потирая глаза, направился к выходу. Слава Салазару, он вспомнил, где лестница, ведущая в подземелья. Он прошёл сорок ступенек и в нерешительности оглянулся. Шагов профессора позади себя он не слышал и потому на протяжении пути жутко нервничал. Однако оказалось, что профессора и в самом деле позади него нет. «Налево, потом направо, потом опять налево, ― вспомнил Гарри. ― Или наоборот?!»  
Сначала он пришёл в тупик, потом впереди замаячила страшная горгулья, а после перед глазами мальчика предстал старик с горкой черепов. И тут Гарри понял, что никуда не хочет идти. Ноги не держали его; он кое-как снял мантию, постелил её на пол, подложил под голову сумку и улёгся. В конце концов, ему доводилось спать даже на голой земле, а здесь такой хороший каменный пол... Жалко только, нет зайчика...  
Старик на гобелене загадочно улыбался в свете факела, и казалось, что он то и дело косится в сторону Гарри.


	5. Chapter 5

― Поттер, ау! Вставай!  
Гарри разлепил глаза и огляделся вокруг. Он лежал на своей кровати в спальне первокурсников Слизерина, а над ним склонялись Малфой и Нотт. Гарри готов был поклясться, что у них на лицах написано именно любопытство, а не что-либо другое.  
― Встаю, ― сказал он и откинул одеяло. ― Ой...  
Он лежал под одеялом в школьной форме, только без мантии. Кроссовки были аккуратно поставлены рядом с кроватью.   
Малфой насладился его потрясённым видом и только тогда сказал:  
― Поттер, ты просто обязан нам сообщить, что вчера случилось, если профессор принёс тебя в спальню на руках, а ты дрых как распоследняя соня и даже не проснулся!  
Гарри почувствовал, что мучительно краснеет. Он сразу вспомнил, как опять потерял дорогу и как свалился от усталости в каком-то тупике. Значит, профессор нашёл его и принёс сюда!   
― А он был... злой? ― спросил мальчик. Ясно же, что ученики должны ночевать в своих комнатах! Салазар великий, сколько же правил он нарушил за вчерашний день...  
― Очень, ― радостно сказал Малфой. ― Он на нас так посмотрел, что мы ничего и сказать не смогли. Представляю, как тебе должно сегодня влететь!  
― Так что ты натворил? ― спросил Нотт.  
― Я заснул в коридоре, ― признался Гарри.  
Как и вчерашним утром, комнату захлестнул хохот, но на этот раз мальчик не стал сжиматься. Ведь хуже уже не будет.  
― Ну и как вы думаете, что он со мной сделает? ― спросил Гарри, стараясь не показывать, что испугался.  
― Сегодня после урока узнаешь, ― многообещающе сказал Малфой и принялся переодеваться. ― За тобой даже интересно наблюдать, Поттер.  
― А уж за тобой-то... ― уныло буркнул Гарри. Его не оставляло ощущение, что Драко с триумфом окончит школу, а вот он, напротив, не доучится до конца первого курса.  
В гостиной Гарри первым делом подошёл к расписанию и тщательно переписал его в тетрадь. Зелья стояли по вторникам и пятницам, каждый раз по две пары, и опять с Гриффиндором. Но это Гарри отчего-то не смутило. Наверное, потому, что он хотел поскорее увидеть Гермиону и рассказать ей, что его исключат из школы. С этой мыслью он настолько свыкся, что она его почти не пугала. Перспективу вылететь из Хогвартса он рассматривал с тупой обречённостью и сейчас хотел сполна насладиться отведёнными ему часами в волшебном замке.   
Он пристроился за какими-то старшеклассниками и вышел в холл. Гермионы ещё не было, и Гарри начал тревожиться, как бы однокурсники не сделали с ней что-нибудь за дружбу со слизеринцем. Как назло, он даже не знал, где находится гостиная Гриффиндора. Но всё-таки девочка появилась в Большом зале, и он с облегчением перевёл дух, хотя даже на расстоянии было видно, что Гермиона всклокочена больше обыкновенного. И, как и вчера, рядом с ней опять никто не сел.   
Гарри не замечал, что ест, и тем более не обращал внимания на одноклассников. А в сторону учительского стола он запретил себе смотреть вообще. Едва только Гермиона поднялась, он пулей вылетел за дверь и остался ждать её в холле.  
― Гермиона! ― воскликнул он, и у него отлегло от сердца, когда она улыбнулась ему.  
― Доброе утро, Гарри, ― сказала девочка, подойдя ближе. ― Ты не знаешь, где класс Зелий?  
― Нет, то есть, нет, не знаю! Но это неважно! ― сказал Гарри, сам не понимая, почему тревожится за девочку, с которой познакомился только вчера. ― С тобой всё в порядке? ― спросил он, понизив голос. На них начинали оглядываться выходящие из зала ученики, и Гарри понял, что слизеринец и гриффиндорка, мирно беседующие в школьном коридоре, ― зрелище дикое.  
Гермиона попыталась пригладить волосы.  
― Да, спасибо, что спрашиваешь. Правда, со мной, ну...  
― Никто не разговаривает? ― догадался Гарри.  
― Конечно, ― девочка смотрела в сторону. ― Ведь, фактически, это из-за меня с Гриффиндора сняли столько баллов... ― тут она подняла глаза. ―Но ты повёл себя как... как рыцарь, Гарри. Спасибо тебе.   
Гарри опять покраснел, второй раз за утро.  
― Не за что, ― промямлил он, подозревая, что сейчас вовсе не походит на рыцаря.  
― Пойдём на урок, ― Гермиона потянула его за рукав. ― Расскажи, как прошла отработка.  
― Нормально, ― ответил Гарри, давая увлечь себя в сторону подземелий. ― Только я потом... заснул в коридоре.  
― Заснул где?! ― ахнула девочка.  
― В коридоре, ― повторил Гарри. ― Я никак не могу запомнить, где находится эта проклятая гостиная! ― чуть не плача воскликнул он. ― Я вообще ничего не могу запомнить!  
Гермиона ободряюще погладила его по руке.  
― Ничего, это всегда так сначала бывает. Ты привыкнешь, обязательно. А профессор Снейп снял с тебя баллы за то, что ты не нашёл гостиную?  
― Хуже, ― признался Гарри, не глядя на неё. ― Он принёс меня в спальню на руках. На глазах у всего факультета. И уложил меня в кровать, как маленького. А я даже ничего не почувствовал! И я не знаю, что он сделает со мной сегодня... Хотя вот отработка была совсем не страшной...  
Как он и думал, Гермиона пыталась сдержать смех.  
― Тебе смешно, а меня исключат... ― хмуро проговорил он.  
Гермиона тут же перестала смеяться.  
― Гарри, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело. Со стороны хорошо видно, что ты всего боишься...  
― Я не боюсь! ― запротестовал мальчик.  
― Боишься, Гарри, ― мягко сказала Гермиона. ― Когда тебя привели на урок Трансфигурации, ты был сам не свой и рад был бы сбежать куда подальше.   
Гарри молчал. Вот теперь каждый сочтёт своим долгом ткнуть его носом в его страхи. Он машинально сделал непроницаемое выражение лица. Страхи показывать нельзя, он выучил это, ещё когда бульдог тётушки Мардж гонял его по саду, а сейчас забыл об этом правиле.  
― И вот ещё, ― строго добавила Гермиона. ― Чтобы быть исключённым, нужно совершить что-нибудь по-настоящему ужасное. Например, убить кого-нибудь. Я вычитала в Уставе школы: из Хогвартса не исключают за то, что ты проспал на занятия или не можешь запомнить, где твоя гостиная.  
― Правда?! ― искренне обрадовался Гарри. У него было подозрение, что Гермиона говорит это только затем, чтобы утешить его и отвлечь от тяжёлых мыслей.   
― Правда, ― кивнула девочка, сворачивая в освещённый факелами коридор, где перед массивной дверью уже стояли оба первых курса Гриффиндора и Слизерина.   
― Тили-тили-тесто... ― начал Рон Уизли, заметив Гарри и Гермиону, но неожиданно его оборвал Малфой.  
― Слушай, Уизел, или как тебя там! Твоя мамочка не учила тебя, что на чужой территории нужно вести себя тихо?  
― Заткнись, слизняк! ― рявкнул Рон, выхватывая палочку, из кончика которой посыпались искры.   
― Что здесь происходит? ― раздался внезапно голос профессора Снейпа. Гарри вздрогнул: он и не услышал, как декан подошёл.  
― Уизли напал на меня, сэр, ― бойко отрапортовал Малфой, показывая пустые руки.  
― Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за колдовство в коридоре, ― сухо произнёс профессор, не глядя на Рона. ― Марш в класс.  
Гарри с Гермионой сели на вторую парту в среднем ряду, справедливо рассудив, что первая парта ― слишком близко к грозному преподавателю.  
Профессор подошёл к столу и с каким-то то ли омерзением, то ли суровостью оглядел класс. Сразу же стих всякий шёпот и шуршание. Гарри сложил руки на парте, как послушный ученик. Что ни говори, он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что произошло вчера. Когда он вспоминал, что профессор нёс его на руках, его щёки снова начинали гореть. С другой стороны, ведь он уже отнёс его однажды в постель, тогда, в «Дырявом котле», так что, возможно, это была привычка...   
_― Я?! Волшебник?! ― воскликнул Гарри, садясь на кровати и от изумления даже опуская зайца на колени. Он тут же вспомнил, как волосы его учительницы стали синими, вспомнил, как он внезапно оказался на крыше, как... ох. Кажется, волшебство на самом деле существует! Или нет? Может быть, это всё ему снится? Гарри ущипнул себя на всякий случай. Незнакомец, назвавшийся Северусом Снейпом ― вот странное имя! ― сидел молча и внимательно наблюдал за мальчиком._  
 _― Э... ― сказал наконец Гарри. ― А вы уверены, что это не ошибка?_  
 _― Уверен, Поттер, ― и учитель вытащил из кармана письмо. Точно такое же письмо, как и все остальные, которые Гарри так и не получил этим летом. ― Читайте._  
 _Гарри с благоговением взял тяжёлый конверт, разорвал и прочёл письмо два раза подряд._  
 _― Значит, правда, ― сказал он, уже другими глазами глядя на учителя и подгребая к себе свалившегося с колен зайца._  
 _― Вы согласны? ― спросил Снейп._  
 _― Согласен на что? ― уточнил Гарри. Или это очередная ловушка?_  
 _― Учиться в Хогвартсе?_  
 _Гарри медленно кивнул. И тут же подскочил от ужасной мысли._  
 _― Но у меня же... у меня ничего нет! Ни одного пенса!_  
 _Снейп снисходительно улыбнулся._  
 _― Ваши родители были побогаче, чем семейка, вас приютившая. И после их смерти всё досталось вам, так что денег хватит на семилетнее обучение, ― ответил он._  
 _― Так вы их знали? ― робко спросил Гарри, склонив голову набок._  
 _На этот раз Снейп скривился._  
 _― Знал, ― сухо ответил он. ― А теперь, Поттер..._  
― А теперь Поттер скажет, что я держу в руке.  
Гарри моргнул и пригляделся. Профессор возвышался над ним, держа безоар. Ошибиться было невозможно.  
― Безоар, сэр, ― отчеканил Гарри, оглянувшись на Гермиону. Та сидела, неодобрительно посматривая на него, как будто хотела отчитать его за то, что он замечтался на уроке.   
― Откуда он добывается и для чего служит? ― продолжал профессор. В мозгу у Гарри забрезжило слабое понимание, что что-то не так.  
― Он добывается из желудка козы и служит противоядием для большинства ядов, сэр, ― ответил мальчик, с непривычным ощущением прислушиваясь, как его голос раздаётся в тишине класса. ― Однако при сочетании с... при сочетании с... _растопырником_ , ― наконец вспомнил он, ― происходит взрыв.   
― Назовите мне хотя бы одно свойство папоротника, ― потребовал профессор, буравя мальчика нечитаемым взглядом.  
― Ну... он вызывает немоту... если его лизнуть, сэр, ― ответил Гарри уже тише. Класс осторожно захихикал, но хихиканье пресеклось, стоило Снейпу бросить один лишь взгляд.  
― Десять баллов Слизерину, ― бросил тот, отворачиваясь. ― Мистер Малфой, ответьте мне...  
― Но про папоротник нет в учебнике! ― зашептала Гермиона Гарри на ухо, пользуясь тем, что профессор стоял к ним спиной. Мальчик бросил быстрый взгляд на декана и сам склонился к уху подруги.  
― Это всё он сам рассказал мне вчера на отработке, ― прошептал он возбуждённо, и Гермиона с нескрываемым изумлением посмотрела то на него, то на Снейпа.   
― Нет, мистер Малфой, я вижу, что вы, в отличие от мистера Поттера, не удосужились прочитать учебник на каникулах, ― прогремел Снейп над их головами. ― Законспектируйте к следующему уроку вторую главу!  
Гермиона и Гарри уставились друг на друга. «Учебник?! ― подумал Гарри. ― Но ведь профессор точно знает, что я отвечал не по учебнику, а с его собственных слов! Что происходит, в конце-концов?!»  
На второй паре ученики варили Дыбоволосое зелье. Гермиона тщательно нарезала крысиные хвосты, а Гарри взвешивал их на весах. В классе стоял рабочий гул, поэтому можно было разговаривать, не опасаясь быть услышанными. Правда, за разговорами легко можно было ошибиться.  
― Как ты думаешь, зачем он это сделал? ― тихо спросил Гарри.  
― Я не знаю, ― ответила Гермиона, сосредоточенно нарезая хвосты. ― Может, он хочет, чтобы Слизерин заработал как можно больше баллов?   
― Может, ― согласился Гарри. Они ссыпали хвосты в котёл, закрыли его крышкой и присели, чтобы выждать нужное время. ― Как ты думаешь, я могу у него об этом спросить?  
Гермиона пожала плечами.   
― Мне кажется, лучше не надо. Если профессор преследует какую-то свою цель, то лучше ему не мешать, ― беззаботно сказала она и открыла учебник. Гарри продрал мороз по коже. Какую-то цель! А если это что-то страшное? Но нет, он же не причинил ему зла... Так что же это может быть за цель? Профессор испытывает его? Но зачем? Или Гарри разочаровал его своим поведением? Шутка ли: ученик не может запомнить, где находится его гостиная!   
Прошло десять минут, и Гермиона подскочила, чтобы всыпать в зелье шалфей и размешать, а Гарри всё сидел, уставившись в одну точку. Он не хотел признаваться самому себе, что ему было страшно.  
Урок закончился, и профессор Снейп начал обходить учеников, проверяя результаты работы. Сунув нос в их с Гермионой котёл, он поморщился и ничего не сказал, из чего Гарри сделал вывод, что зелье они сварили неправильно. Ведь если бы было правильно, он бы их похвалил, так?  
― Поттер, задержитесь, ― долетел ему вслед голос декана, когда Гарри уже направился к выходу из класса. Гермиона взглянула встревоженно, но делать было нечего, и ей пришлось выйти вместе с остальными. Гарри остался с профессором один на один. Он стоял в проходе между партами, низко опустив голову, боясь подойти поближе.  
― Поттер.   
Гарри вскинул голову, готовый сто тысяч раз просить прощения и за сон в коридоре, и за испорченное зелье, но профессор Снейп не дал ему открыть рта.  
― Поттер, подойдите к доске.  
Гарри подошёл, ссутулившись и стараясь не смотреть на то, что делает декан. Интересно, в Хогвартсе есть телесные наказания? А если есть?! Мальчик понял, что у него стучат зубы. Он видел руку декана, берущую мел: чёрный рукав сюртука с выглядывающей из-под него манжетой белой рубашки.   
― Смотрите сюда, а не на пол! ― прикрикнул учитель, и мел зацарапал по поверхности доски. ― Это ― лестница в подземелья. Это ― коридор, ведущий вглубь, а это ― пересекающийся с ним. Вы спускаетесь по лестнице, сворачиваете вот сюда и упираетесь в гобелен с изображением святой Меданы. Поворачиваете затем вот так, ― мел резко отчеркнул контуры коридора, ― и последняя арка в череде пяти ― дверь в гостиную. Вам ясно?  
Гарри кивнул, заворожённо глядя на доску. Коридоры были перед ним как на ладони, и теперь он отчётливо видел, куда нужно поворачивать, чтобы не заблудиться.  
― Кабинет, где мы с вами находимся, располагается, напротив, по главному коридору, один поворот направо, далеко от гостиной, чтобы ученики других факультетов не знали, где она. Вам всё понятно?  
― Да, сэр... ― пролепетал Гарри, не зная, куда деваться от стыда, вызванного благодарностью.   
― В таком случае не заставляйте меня больше думать, что вы боитесь территории, на которой живёте, ― насмешливо сказал профессор, и Гарри от его слов как будто обожгло обидой.   
― У вас есть вопросы? ― пытливо осведомился декан, и мальчик догадался, что к коридорам это уже отношения не имеет.  
― Да, профессор, ― мужественно сказал он, но не посмел поднять глаза выше наглухо застёгнутого воротника. ― Почему вы спрашивали меня о том, что я не мог не ответить?  
― Дабы не снимать баллы со своего факультета, ― незамедлительно ответил профессор Снейп. ― А теперь марш на урок.  
За дверью ждала встрёпанная, по обыкновению Гермиона.   
― Ну? ― накинулась она на Гарри. Мальчик обессилено прислонился спиной к стене, дрожа от пережитого.  
― Ты не поверишь, ― прошептал он. ― Он нарисовал мне план подземелий и объяснил, как идти в гостиную.  
Гермиона расцвела.  
― Так это же здорово! ― сказала она, подхватывая его под локоть. ― Это значит, что он на тебя не сердится!  
― И он и словом не упомянул про то, что я заснул в неположенном месте, ― добавил Гарри. ― Какой сейчас урок?  
Оказалось, что они на этом свободны. Гарри и Гермиона пошли в библиотеку, где строгая мадам Пинс завела на их имена формуляры и выдала несколько книг. Они устроились за столом у окна, и Гермиона тут же с немыслимой скоростью принялась строчить эссе, которое задал Снейп на пятницу.   
Но Гарри сидел, бездумно глядя в окно, не в силах заставить себя что-то написать. _Не заставляйте меня больше думать, что вы боитесь территории, на которой живёте,_ ― сказал ему профессор. Значит, он был недоволен поведением Гарри, хоть этого и не показал. Наверное, он хотел, чтобы Гарри изучил подземелья в кратчайший срок, чтобы он больше не боялся страшной горгульи в дальнем коридоре...  
Мысль постепенно оформлялась.  
― Гермиона, а если идёшь в темноте, есть заклинание, чтобы было светло? ― спросил он. Девочка оторвалась от своего свитка и недоумённо посмотрела на друга.   
― Есть. Люмос.  
Гарри вытащил палочку и прошептал:  
― Люмос.  
Тут же на кончике палочки возник свет.   
― Нокс, ― подсказала Гермиона.   
― Нокс, ― повторил Гарри, и свет погас. ― Спасибо, ты мне очень помогла.  
Конечно, он ни словечка не скажет, что задумал. Чтобы быть исключённым из школы, нужно как минимум кого-нибудь убить, но он вовсе не собирается это делать. Да, он нарушит правила, и ему грозит отработка, но если это будет отработка с профессором Снейпом, то бояться нечего, ведь всё делается ради него.   
― Гарри, на твоём месте я бы начала писать эссе, ― сказала Гермиона, не поднимая головы.   
― Да, ― ответил ей мальчик, вытаскивая из сумки учебник по Зельям. Прежде чем открыть его, он мечтательно погладил обложку. Если всё получится, профессор будет очень доволен.


	6. Chapter 6

Вечером Гарри лежал в постели и сквозь плотно задёрнутый полог прислушивался к дыханию одноклассников. Наконец, решив, что все уже спят, он выбрался из-под одеяла и натянул мантию. Предусмотрительно он не стал раздеваться и сейчас был в школьной форме. Он захватил с собой палочку и, откидывая полог, оглянулся. Синий заяц одиноко лежал на подушке, и мальчик, поразмыслив, взял его с собой, справедливо решив, что вдвоём веселее.   
Хотя о каком веселье могла идти речь, если они шли нарушать школьные правила? «Для моего же блага», ― напомнил себе Гарри и храбро ступил в гостиную. Какая-то часть его существа надеялась, что в гостиной окажется кто-нибудь из старшекурсников и придётся возвращаться, но общая комната была пуста, лишь приглушённый свет факелов освещал её.   
Гарри быстро, чтобы не передумать, пересёк гостиную, и проход в коридор растаял перед ним. С трепещущим сердцем мальчик выбрался наружу.   
На ночь факелы в подземельях тускнели; так, вероятно, определялось время суток. Гарри осмотрелся. Коридор налево, как он помнил, должен был привести его к лестнице наверх. А вот коридор направо...  
Гарри пошёл направо, вздрагивая, когда его собственная тень трепетала особенно резко. Он обнаружил тот тупик с гобеленом, где уснул прошлой ночью, и постоял перед портретом плотоядно ухмыляющегося ему старика. Старик насмешливо посмотрел на зайца в его руке, но Гарри подумал, что ему только показалось. Впрочем, он ещё многого не знал о волшебном мире и подозревал, что изображения на гобеленах так же могут двигаться, как и на картинах.   
Внизу гобелена он различил едва заметную вышитую надпись СС и только теперь догадался, что у основателя факультета и нынешнего его декана инициалы совпадают.   
Постояв у портрета Слизерина, мальчик пошёл дальше. Воздух в подземелье становился всё холоднее; вероятно, Гарри уходил глубже под землю. Вскоре он достиг того места, где на стене чадил один-единственный факел. Шепнув «Люмос!», он напряг зрение: где-то там, в темноте должна была быть страшная горгулья. И вправду, в конце коридора едва заметно маячило что-то большое, изогнутое ― голова статуи.   
― Мне не страшно, ― доложил Гарри зайцу, которого изо всех сил стискивал в свободной руке. Но идти становилось всё труднее.  
― Мне не страшно... ― повторил Гарри заплетающимся от страха языком. Только что он до конца осознал своё положение: он один, после отбоя, в тёмном коридоре, наедине с хищной горгульей. Кто услышит его, если ему будет грозить реальная опасность? Ведь профессор предупреждал, что его могут разжевать и выплюнуть, да так, что останки потом не соберёшь! Ведь предупреждал же?  
«Да, ― робко возразил Гарри, делая маленький шажок по направлению к горгулье, ― но ведь он велел мне не бояться. Вот я и не боюсь. Не боюсь, не боюсь, не боюсь...»  
Горгулья стала ближе. Палочка тряслась в руке Гарри, и в её дёргающемся свете казалось, что горгулья насмешливо щурится.  
«Думай о хорошем, ― велел себе мальчик. ― О том, как профессор похвалит тебя, когда ты скажешь ему, что больше не боишься темноты, коридоров и статуй!»  
Но у него больше не было сил сделать хотя бы один шаг. Если бы горгулья сейчас двинулась, у Гарри разорвалось бы сердце. Он до боли в глазах вглядывался в статую, пытаясь понять, не шевелится ли она, но не мог точно разглядеть. Всё, что он слышал, ― это собственное дыхание, да ещё где-то далеко капала с потолка вода.   
― Мяу! ― громогласно раздалось в конце коридора и послышались шаркающие шаги. Гарри подпрыгнул и прижался к стенке. Погасить свет на конце палочки он забыл. В коридоре появилась кошка.  
― Мяу! ― сказала она ещё раз и уселась у ног Гарри, буравя его жёлтыми глазами.  
― Миссис Норрис! Где ты, моя лапочка? ― раздался хриплый голос, и из-за поворота появился человек. Не сразу Гарри сообразил, что это тот самый смотритель, которого он видел на лестнице, когда шестикурсник вёл его на урок Трансфигурации. Его поймали.  
Трясущимися от ужаса руками он затолкал зайца под шнурок штанов. Страшно было, что его застигли на месте преступления, но страшнее будет, если все узнают, что даже нарушать правила он вышел с игрушкой в руках.   
― Так-так-так, кто тут у нас гуляет? ― раздался скрипучий голос совсем рядом с ним. ― Ага, первокурсничек... Слизеринец!  
Гарри цепко ухватили за мантию.  
― А ну-ка, пойдём, ― велел завхоз и потащил его по коридору в обратную сторону. У Гарри не было сил вырываться, он только едва слышно всхлипывал, и огонёк палочки беспорядочно метался в такт его неловким движениям.  
― Пойдём, ― приговаривал завхоз, ― вот я тебе покажу, как нарушать правила!   
Внезапно он обернулся к Гарри и прошипел ему в лицо:  
― Какие-то негодяи запретили пороть учеников, но я это исправлю! Незачем будить профессора Снейпа. А у меня в комнате лежат кандалы, прекрасные кандалы, и розги я, конечно, тоже припас...  
С этими словами он дёрнул Гарри с удвоенной силой.  
Едва только мальчик понял, что это значит, его пробил холодный пот. Его будут бить! Здесь, в Хогвартсе! О нет, он так мечтал, что всё изменится, а оказалось...  
Он попытался расстегнуть пуговицы мантии, чтобы убежать без неё, но они выскальзывали из мокрых от пота пальцев. К тому же это уже было не нужно: завхоз открыл какую-то дверь и втолкнул мальчика туда.  
Комната была небольшая, тускло освещённая. Влетая в неё, Гарри стукнулся животом об стол, и только заяц смягчил удар. Дверь захлопнулась. Завхоз стоял возле неё, и грязные седые волосы падали ему на лицо. Кошка уже сидела в уголке, где был постелен коврик и стояла мисочка, явно приготовившись наблюдать за экзекуцией.  
― Сэр, позовите профессора Снейпа! ― дрожащим голосом потребовал Гарри. Он был уверен, что в профессоре всё его спасение, ведь он никогда не поднимал руку на нерадивого ученика, даже когда он неправильно сварил зелье и не смог запомнить дорогу в гостиную.  
― Как же! ― скрипуче ответил завхоз и направился куда-то в подсобку. Гарри подхватил с пола свою палочку и бросился к выходу. Но дверь была заперта на ключ, который смотритель унёс с собой. Кошка насмешливо посмотрела на Гарри, а в подсобке тем временем раздался явственный звон цепей. Мальчик сжался у двери, прижимая к себе зайца. Ситуация была привычной, но всё равно страшной. Гарри знал, как бьёт дядя Вернон, но розог он ещё никогда не пробовал, если только ремень. Наверное, это в сто раз больнее...  
Филч вышел из подсобки, волоча за собой цепи с кольцами для рук на концах.  
― Вот ты у меня узнаешь, как правила нарушать, мелкий пакостник, ― бормотал он, направляясь к обмершему Гарри. ― А ну-ка, иди сюда!  
― Нет! ― вскрикнул мальчик, мечтая о том, чтобы просочиться сквозь дверь. Завхоз схватил его за шиворот, вырвал у него из рук палочку и бросил её на стол.  
― Ещё и колдовать удумал, а?   
Он сорвал с Гарри мантию и увидел, что у него за шнурком от штанов торчит одноухий заяц.  
― Это ещё что такое?  
― Не трогайте! ― взвизгнул Гарри, но заяц уже полетел в угол, приземлился в опасной близости к камину.   
Железные кольца защёлкнулись у Гарри на запястьях, и холод их пронизал его до самого сердца. Он уже понял, что как раз Филч и будет делать с ним нехорошие вещи, в чём бы они ни заключались. Завхоз тем временем закинул конец цепи на крюк в стене и подтащил Гарри ближе.   
― Ой-ой-ой, ― простонал мальчик, когда железки впились ему в руки. ― Больно!  
― Будешь знать, как гулять по ночам! ― рыкнул завхоз.  
― Я пожалуюсь профессору Снейпу! ― применил Гарри своё последнее оружие, но только скрипучий смех стал ему ответом:  
― А он тебе ещё добавит!  
Глаза Гарри расширились от ужаса. Чтобы профессор Снейп бил своих учеников?! С другой стороны, ведь Филч знает, о чём говорит... Надежда на спасение сразу куда-то испарилась, а остался только холод и страх.  
― Зайчик мой, зайчик... ― в полубреду простонал Гарри. Но заяц лежал на боку и не смотрел на него своими глазами-пуговицами.   
Завхоз опять скрылся в подсобке, чем-то загремел.  
«За розгами пошёл!» ― понял Гарри и всем своим весом повис на цепях. Но он не смог ни выскользнуть из наручников, ни, тем более, порвать цепи.   
Филч вышел обратно в комнату, держа в руке связку прутьев.  
― Не-е-ет! ― взвизгнул Гарри, упираясь кроссовками в пол у самой стены. Как во сне он видел, что завхоз бросает розги на стол и подходит к нему.   
― А-а-а-а!! ― взвыл мальчик, когда почувствовал, что Филч дёргает его за шнурок, которым он вместо ремня подвязывал брюки. Он догадался, что начались нехорошие вещи, да и просто было страшно. Дядя Вернон никогда не порол по голому, брезгуя касаться племянника лишний раз, так что понятно было, что сейчас будет гораздо хуже.  
― А-а! ― попробовал он ещё раз, но Филч мозолистой ладонью закрыл ему рот, одновременно пытаясь стянуть с него брюки. Гарри извивался ужом, но ничего не мог поделать.  
Мучительно стыдно было стоять посреди страшного кабинета со спущенными штанами и руками в железных кольцах. Гарри почувствовал, что у него дрожат губы, а по щекам текут слёзы. Выхода не было, и розга уже свистнула в воздухе...  
― Ой-ой-ой! ― зашёлся Гарри визгом, когда удар ожёг ему ягодицы. ― Ой-ой!  
И в этот момент в дверь раздался стук. Филч с яростью отшвырнул розгу и заковылял к ней.  
― Кого ещё нелёгкая несёт... ― просипел он.  
― Откройте, ― раздался по ту сторону двери властный голос профессора Снейпа. Сердце Гарри затрепетало от радости, и он уже хотел было крикнуть профессору, что он здесь, что ему нужна помощь, но в ужасе прикусил язык. Он же нарушил правила! Он вышел после отбоя, и не его ли исключительно вина в том, что он попался и должен быть выпорот? Каково будет презрение и гнев профессора, когда он узнает, в чём дело!  
Гарри всхлипывал, сотрясаясь всем телом, когда со скрипом открывалась дверь кабинета.  
― Аргус? Что здесь происходит? Почему ученик ночью в вашем кабинете в непотребном виде?   
Голос профессора явно обещал много неприятностей, беда только в том, что Гарри не понял, кому именно.  
― Он нарушил правила, профессор, ― кашляя, проскрипел завхоз.  
― Я больше не буду! ― прорыдал Гарри. Ноги его уже не держали.  
― Я немедленно отправляюсь к директору! Вы вылетите отсюда в два счёта за подобные вещи!  
― Нет-нет-нет... ― стонал Гарри, даже не почувствовав, что оковы спали. Кое-как натягивая штаны, он бросился к стене. Профессор Снейп цедил какие-то нелицеприятные слова, надвигаясь на бормочущего что-то Филча, и тут взгляд Гарри упал на брошенного у камина зайца. Он метнулся к нему, споткнулся о собственные шнурки, но упал, всё-таки успев схватить любимую игрушку.   
― Поттер! ― за несколько дней он уже успел привыкнуть к этому окрику. Гарри медленно поднялся с пола и, прижимая зайца к животу, сказал:  
― Да, сэр?   
Как бы то ни было, вылететь из школы, раз уж ему это пообещали, он собирался, не радуя никого своими слезами.   
― Немедленно за мной, ― холодно приказал профессор, придерживая дверь. Только сейчас Гарри заметил, что мантия на нём надета поверх халата, значит, его подняли с постели и, конечно, он зол как сто крокодилов.   
Гарри неловко заковылял к двери: место позорного удара жгло как огнём. Филча он обошёл по большой дуге, цапнул свою палочку со стола, взял валяющуюся на полу мантию, покосился на рассерженную миссис Норрис.  
― Я этого так не оставлю, ― произнёс профессор Снейп над его головой, но так как мальчик не поднимал глаз, он не понял, кому это адресовано. Скорее, ему...  
И тут профессор взял его за свободную руку, как будто боялся, что Гарри убежит от него. Собственно говоря, он бы так и сделал, если бы нормально держался на ногах. Добрался бы как-нибудь до гостиной, забился бы под одеяло...  
Руку было больно, так профессор сжал её. Он вышел из кабинета Филча, и они с Гарри оказались в коридоре, полном теней и тишины. Как это отличалось от Косого переулка, куда они так же вошли месяц назад! Тогда Гарри оглушило звуками и ослепило ярким светом; он понял, что вот это и есть настоящая сказка: лавочки, где продают невиданные, немыслимые вещи, где волшебство встречается на каждом шагу, а дети его возраста и старше уважительно здороваются с профессором. Тогда он ещё не знал, что у всего есть и обратная сторона...  
А сейчас он трусил по коридорам в неизвестность. Ведь профессор уже много раз предупреждал его, что правила нужно выполнять, даже пытался помочь в этом, а он отплатил ему чёрной неблагодарностью. Что и кому он хотел доказать, когда полез в пасть горгулье? И что теперь с ним сделают? Ведь даже у такого святого человека, как профессор Снейп, однажды может лопнуть терпение...  
Декан втолкнул Гарри в свой кабинет, тот самый, который сообщался с лабораторией. На столе горели свечи и были разложены какие-то пергаменты: наверное, профессор проверял домашние работы. Гарри в одной руке держал мантию и ею же придерживал штаны, которые не то что не успел подвязать шнурком, но и даже не застегнул. Под мышкой у него был заяц, а второй рукой завладел профессор, так что, войдя в кабинет, Гарри первым делом уронил на пол мантию, которая так и норовила сползти у него с локтя.  
Профессор закрыл дверь и скрылся в лаборатории, чем-то там звеня. Гарри впал в панику: слишком это напоминало недавнюю сцену в кабинете Филча. Он подёргал ручку двери, но кабинет был заперт магически. В этот момент мальчик услышал у себя за спиной ровный голос декана:  
― Поттер, снимите штаны.  
Всё стало ясно: его привели сюда только для того, чтобы наказать по-своему. Видимо, профессору не понравилось, как наказывал его Филч. Зачем он поехал в Хогвартс?! Остался бы дома, по крайней мере, Дурсли не соревновались в том, кто накажет его лучше...  
Это стало последней каплей. Присев на корточки у двери, Гарри зарыдал и закричал одновременно, закрывая голову своим несчастным зайцем, который, теоретически, должен был принять удар на себя. Он слышал, как профессор в недоумении остановился, а потом произнёс какое-то заклинание. Веки у Гарри сразу отяжелели, он как-то ослабел и повалился на пол кабинета, по-прежнему крепко держа зайца в руке.


	7. Chapter 7

― …конечно, в этом есть и моя вина, я его слишком испугал, когда хотел вылечить…  
― Я говорила, что именно этого тебе и не хватает: ты пугаешь и не рассчитываешь степень испуга. Если уж выбрал такую тактику поведения с детьми, то хотя бы подумал бы!  
― Присмотри за ним, хорошо? Я зайду после занятий.  
― Ты лучше скажи мне, откуда у него следы гематом и почему рёбра срослись неправильно?  
― Об этом лучше спросить у его маггловских родственников…  
― А этот заяц? Тебе не кажется, что одиннадцатилетний ребёнок уже не должен спать с игрушками?  
― Не трогай зайца, он за него хватается постоянно.  
― Я и не собиралась. Но кто бы сомневался… Надеюсь, ты сказал Альбусу?  
― Дело дошло до Попечительского Совета. Скоро уроки, мне пора.  
Раздались тихие шаги, скрипнула дверь. Гарри открыл глаза. Он увидел, что лежит на кровати, окружённой белыми ширмами, на нём чистая пижама, какой у него никогда не было, а рядом с ним на одеяле ― его заяц. Гарри обнял зайца, и ему стало спокойнее. Но в этот момент ширма отлетела в сторону, солнечный свет на мгновение ослепил мальчика, а когда он смог видеть, то обнаружил, что над ним склоняется чей-то большой расплывчатый силуэт.   
― Ну что, очнулись, больной? ― спросил силуэт женским голосом, который Гарри только что слышал. Он счёл за лучшее промолчать, потому что и так было понятно, что он очнулся, раз лежит и щурится. Ему поправили одеяло, отчего он дёрнулся, крепче прижимая к себе зайца.  
― Вы меня слышите, мистер Поттер?   
― Да, ― тихо ответил Гарри.  
― Как вы себя чувствуете?   
Гарри задумался. Он чувствовал себя не то чтобы очень паршиво, но, тем не менее, что-то было не так. Он решил, что женщине не понравится, если он будет долго думать, поэтому он ответил:  
― Хорошо, мэм.   
Гарри догадался, что находится в больнице, но тут вспомнил, что сказал профессор Снейп, уходя.  
― А мне… мне надо на уроки, мэм! Я опаздываю! ― воскликнул он, делая попытку встать, но женщина удержала его за плечи.  
― Вы освобождены от занятий, мистер Поттер, и проведёте в Больничном крыле столько, сколько потребуется! ― прикрикнула она, и Гарри сжался, без очков чувствуя себя уязвимым. Хорошо хоть, заяц был с ним.   
― Вот и отлично, ― произнесла врач, видя, что пациент не делает попыток сбежать. ― Вы можете называть меня мадам Помфри. А теперь выпейте это.   
Под нос Гарри ткнулся дурно пахнущий флакон. Он попробовал отстраниться, но сразу понял, что из этого ничего не выйдет. Однако на вкус лекарство оказалось вовсе не таким противным, как он подумал сначала.  
Вскоре врач оставила его в покое и ушла. Ширму она так и не задёрнула, и Гарри, найдя на тумбочке свои очки, смог внимательно рассмотреть витраж в окне напротив. Только когда по всему Хогвартсу раздался гулкий удар колокола, он, наконец, сообразил, что его так тревожило. Профессор сказал, что зайдёт после уроков. Хорошо уже то, что он хотел, оказывается, вылечить Гарри, а тот, дурачок, не так его понял. Однако что он скажет ― что недоволен своим студентом? Отчитает? Назначит отработку? Отработки, как оказалось, не такая уж страшная вещь, даже интересная, и хорошо отвлекает. Но вот если профессор скажет, что на Гарри смело можно ставить крест, то какой смысл оставаться в школе? За несколько часов Гарри додумался до того, что лучше из Хогвартса сбежать и поселиться… ну, например, в Запретном лесу. Всё равно туда никто не ходит, а от лесных тварей он как-нибудь отобьётся, главное, никого из них первым не трогать. Да и зайчик с ним…  
Решив так, Гарри упрятал под подушку хлеб, оставшийся от поданного ему завтрака (про запас, пока не найдёт, чем в лесу питаться), и задремал, чутко прислушиваясь ко всему происходящему.  
В обед дверь Больничного крыла распахнулась.  
― Я могу увидеть Гарри?  
Мальчик сел на кровати.  
― Гермиона!  
Не дожидаясь разрешения мадам Помфри, Гермиона бросилась к нему на голос.   
― Гарри! Что они с тобой сделали? ― с неподдельной тревогой воскликнула она, садясь к нему на кровать.  
― Меня… побил Филч, ― сказал Гарри, вглядываясь в неё. Девочка прижала руки ко рту. ― Я вышел из гостиной после отбоя… хотел погулять… и он поймал меня.  
― Он совсем спятил! ― гневно сказала Гермиона. ― Телесные наказания учеников запрещены! Его уволят! Даже если ты сам виноват, что так и есть. Зачем ты нарушил правила?!  
― Скорее, я сбегу из школы, в Запретный лес, ― мрачно буркнул Гарри. ― Я уже и хлебом запасся…  
Ох, лучше бы он этого не говорил!  
― Гарри, ты сошёл с ума?! ― зашипела Гермиона, как только поняла, что это не шутка. ― В Запретном лесу никто не выживет! Туда только Хагрид ходит, это школьный привратник и лесник. Но ты! Ты слизеринец или нет?! Как ты можешь лезть на верную смерть?! Вот что, Гарри, если не откажешься от своего плана, я пожалуюсь на тебя твоему декану!  
Гарри посмотрел на неё: она сидела на краю его кровати, гордо задрав подбородок и скрестив руки на груди. Было совершенно ясно, что она ни перед чем не остановится, лишь бы удержать друга в стенах школы, где каждый час приближал его новое унижение и позор. Гарри привстал и дотянулся до её плеча.   
― Хорошо, Гермиона, будь по-твоему, ― сказал он, ничего не обещая. «По-твоему» могло означать и «жалуйся, но я всё равно сбегу». ― Скажи лучше, что такое Попечительский Совет.  
Гермиона мигом отвлеклась, польщённая тем, что за ответом обращаются именно к ней.  
― Это такая организация, состоящая из известных людей, чаще всего ― влиятельных родителей учеников. Они наблюдают за процессом обучения, жертвуют деньги, вмешиваются в случае конфликтных ситуаций… А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Гарри покусал губы. То, к какому выводу он пришёл, мало его утешило. Попечительский Совет представлялся ему собранием строгих и суровых людей, перед которыми он сам должен был трястись как зайчонок. К счастью, ответить он не успел.  
― Кто вас впустил? ― показалась мадам Помфри. ― Больному нужен покой! Вы давно пришли?  
― Пять минуточек! ― пискнул Гарри, вступаясь за Гермиону.  
― Посещение окончено! ― заявила медсестра, выгоняя девочку из Больничного крыла. Но тут же дверь отворилась снова.   
― Мы к Поттеру, ― объявил противный голос Малфоя.   
― По одному! ― распорядилась мадам Помфри. ― А вы, господа, постойте тут.  
Гарри сделал правильный вывод, что Малфой заявился с Крэббом и Гойлом, и рухнул на подушку, притворяясь спящим, попутно затолкав зайца себе под бок.  
― Привет, Потти, ― Драко потормошил его. ― Не притворяйся, ты не спишь.   
Гарри поднял голову от подушки. Малфой с видом превосходства возвышался над ним.  
― Что тебе надо? ― хмуро спросил Гарри.  
― Ничего. Просто решил, что ты должен знать. Это ведь я сдал тебя декану, когда ты отправился гулять по ночам. Думаешь, я спал? ― Малфой расплылся в усмешке, которую, видимо, сам полагал дьявольской.   
― Ничего я не думаю, ― сказал Гарри. До него стало доходить, что своим спасением он обязан белобрысой гадине, но говорить этого он, понятное дело, не стал. Стерпев общество одноклассника ещё несколько минут, Гарри с облегчением решил, что на этом всё. Однако дверь открылась снова. Походку своих соучеников мальчик ещё не знал, плохо различал даже голоса, но этот голос узнал.  
― Могу я навестить Поттера? ― официальным тоном произнёс Блейз Забини. Судя по шагам, он был один. Гарри напрягся, не понимая, что ему от него надо. Понятное дело, Малфой, тот пришёл насмехаться. А этот?  
Ширма отодвинулась.   
― Здравствуй, Поттер, ― сказал Блейз. Солнечные лучи придавали его смуглой коже удивительно тёплый оттенок. ― Это тебе.  
Он опустил на тумбочку большую яркую коробку.  
― Здравствуй, ― сказал Гарри, вспомнив о вежливости. ― А что это?  
― Шоколадные лягушки, ― ответил Блейз, ничуть не удивившись вопросу. ― Разве ты никогда не пробовал?   
― Нет, ― признался Гарри.  
― Тогда успевай их ловить, они прыгают, ― губы Блейза тронула едва заметная усмешка, и ставший подозрительным Гарри решил, что здесь что-то не то.  
― Ты их отравил? ― бухнул он.  
― Нет, а надо было? ― ничуть не смутился Блейз.  
― Ну, тогда бы я понял, зачем ты ко мне пришёл, ― сказал Гарри начистоту.  
― А что, навещать больного однокурсника теперь принято с ядом? Чтоб не мучился? ― Блейз явно понял, что стояло за его словами, но решил обратить всё в шутку.   
Гарри молчал, задумчиво изучая коробку.  
― А ты молодец, Поттер, ― негромко сказал Блейз. ― Быстро понимаешь, что к чему. Не бойся, не отравлено.   
― Ага, ― ответил Гарри. Он не мог сказать Блейзу ни о том, как он попался, ни о том, что его спас Малфой, сам не зная об этом.  
― Что с тобой произошло? ― как назло решил полюбопытствовать Забини.  
― Шёл. Упал, ― ответил Гарри, не глядя на него.  
― Понятно, ― так же ровно прокомментировал тот, ничуть не обидевшись. ― Когда врёшь, смотри в глаза. Ладно, выздоравливай, я пойду. Принести твои учебники?   
― А что задано? Эссе по Зельям я уже написал, ― сказал Гарри, усаживаясь на кровати поудобнее. Блейз посмотрел куда-то вниз, но на его лице ничего не отразилось.   
― Письменного ― ничего. Принести почитать параграфы?  
― Не надо, спасибо, ― отказался Гарри. ― Я потом.  
Только когда Блейз ушёл, он посмотрел туда, куда был направлен его взгляд: из-под одеяла высовывалось единственное ухо синего зайца.   
По его расчётам, скоро должны были закончиться уроки. Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Гарри нервничал. А что если у него не получится как следует убежать? Если дверь будет закрыта, если ему не удастся найти одежду? И где взять ещё еды?.. Главным было вытерпеть приход профессора Снейпа и не дать ему опять глазами порезать на части мозг нерадивого ученика, глядишь, он и не узнает о побеге…  
Ударил колокол, возвещая о конце последнего урока. Гарри заёрзал на больничной койке, погладил заскучавшего зайца.   
― Ничего, ― прошептал он. ― Скоро мы будем жить в лесу, есть ягоды, и никто нас не тронет. Ведь мы с тобой никого не тронем? Ну вот…  
Дверь в Больничное крыло отворилась, и Гарри сел на кровати, настороженно прислушиваясь. Мадам Помфри, судя по шагам, поспешила навстречу вошедшим.   
― Я пришёл к Поттеру, ― произнёс холодный голос профессора Снейпа. ― Со мной представитель Попечительского Совета.  
Сердце Гарри ухнуло в пятки. Меньше всего на свете он хотел сейчас встретиться с кем-нибудь из упомянутого Совета. Он на полном серьёзе предполагал, что хватит только одного взгляда, чтобы он под насмешки вылетел из школы.   
Мальчик опомнился только тогда, когда оказался под койкой. Они с зайцем были хорошо скрыты свисающей до пола простынёй, и он понял, что вылезать уже поздно. Послышались шаги. Гарри осторожно выглянул из-под простыни и увидел две пары мужских ботинок. Одни, он был уверен, принадлежали профессору, а вот вторые… Гарри как можно тише забился глубже под койку.   
― Поттер! ― неверяще произнёс профессор Снейп. ― Поппи, где он?  
Ширма зашуршала снова.   
― Северус, он весь день пролежал здесь, такой тихий и послушный мальчик… ― раздался голос медсестры.  
― Герой дня сбежал, ― подвёл итог третий голос, чем-то смутно знакомый. ― Обыскивать школу?  
― Он не выходил из Больничного крыла! ― запротестовала мадам Помфри, и Гарри, зажмурившись, понял, что его вот-вот найдут. Заяц пытался согреть озябшего на каменном полу хозяина, но безуспешно.  
― Поттер, вылезайте, где бы вы ни были! ― потребовал декан. Второй, пришедший с ним, хмыкнул.   
― Северус, ты просто не знаешь, куда обычно прячутся дети, ― произнёс он, и простыня взлетела вверх. Гарри что-то придушенно пискнул, прежде чем уткнуться в зайца.  
― Поттер! Что за ребячество? Вылезайте немедленно!  
Гарри было страшно, его колотила дрожь, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать. С другой стороны, было понятно, что хуже уже не будет. Вот уже у профессора кончается терпение, ведь Гарри так и не смог справиться со своим страхом. И не в горгулье здесь дело…  
― Мистер Поттер, верите или нет, но я бы предпочёл беседовать с вами, когда вы находитесь в принятом для этого положении, ― мягко произнёс волшебник из Попечительского Совета, и Гарри опять подумал, что этот голос ему чем-то знаком. ― Пожалуйста, ― добавил он, и мальчик понял, что терять уже нечего. Держа в одной руке зайца, а второй шлёпая об пол, он выбрался из-под кровати и съёжился на коленях на полу, из-под чёлки настороженно оглядывая возвышающихся над ним взрослых. Только сейчас, увидев, кто стоит рядом, он понял, почему голос показался ему знакомым. Это был тот самый мужчина, которого они с профессором встретили в Косом переулке.  
Гарри тогда едва пришёл в себя после обрушившихся на него чудес; он едва успевал крутить головой, чтобы успеть разглядеть сразу всё, и придерживал зайца, которого спрятал под безразмерной футболкой Дадли, а профессор Снейп, крепко держа его за руку, уверенно шёл сквозь толпу к большому беломраморному зданию на углу. Задавать вопросы мальчик боялся, поэтому только, прищурившись, попытался прочитать надпись на здании, но было ещё слишком далеко. Внезапно профессор остановился, и Гарри едва не влетел ему носом в спину. Выглянув из-за своего спутника, мальчик открыл рот от изумления. Никогда он ещё не видел настолько прекрасных людей: перед ними стоял мужчина, который, казалось, только что вышел из сказки. Гарри успел рассмотреть необычайно светлые волосы, серебряное шитьё на мантии, к которой и прикоснуться было страшно, особенно такими красными, в мозолях, руками, как у него.   
― Здравствуй, Северус, ― произнёс мужчина, заступая им дорогу. ― Провожаешь первоклашку?  
― О да, ― ответил профессор, слегка дёргая Гарри за руку. Второй волшебник опустил глаза и внимательно посмотрел на мальчика, которому немедленно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю: он внезапно остро почувствовал свою ущербность рядом с ним.   
― На какой факультет ты хочешь попасть? ― спросил его незнакомец, но Гарри даже не понял, что у него спрашивают, настолько он был ошарашен тем, что к нему обращается этот человек. Нет, такими красивыми бывают только короли в сказках…  
― Он не знает про факультеты, ― за Гарри ответил профессор. ― Я ещё не рассказал ему.   
Незнакомец слегка поморщился.  
― Магглорожденный?  
― Гарри Поттер, ― лаконично сообщил профессор, и незнакомец взглянул на Гарри уже по-другому, да так, что мальчик попятился.  
― О, это всё объясняет… ― произнёс волшебник шёлковым голосом, от которого по спине бежали мурашки.   
И вот сейчас он снова возвышался над Гарри, и хотя лицо его выражало благодушие, тот ни на йоту ему не поверил.   
― Зачем же вы спрятались, мистер Поттер? ― захлопотала тем временем медсестра. ― Садитесь скорее на кровать, вы простудитесь!  
Гарри упрямо сжал губы, но позволил усадить себя на койку и укрыть одеялом. Разумеется, он ни на секунду не выпускал из рук зайца и только нахмурился, когда взгляд незнакомца остановился на игрушке.   
Вот сейчас они прочитают его мысли, узнают, что он хотел сбежать, и мало ему не покажется. Декан из-за спины незнакомца жёг его многообещающим взглядом, и Гарри снова, совсем как тогда, с крысой Рона, настигло ощущение, что терять нечего, поэтому разрешено почти всё.  
― Гарри, ― начал незнакомец, присаживаясь рядом с мальчиком. ― Я член Попечительского Совета и прибыл для того, чтобы узнать все подробности вчерашнего происшествия. Меня зовут Люциус Малфой…  
И тут Гарри понял. Он вспомнил, как несколько часов назад Драко вот так же пришёл к нему, чтобы поиздеваться, и не выдержал.  
― Ага, так вы его отец, ― сказал он, наклоняясь вперёд. ― Это очень кстати, сэр.   
Декан явно что-то почувствовал, но не смог помешать.  
― Он у вас единственный сын, я так понимаю?   
Мистер Малфой только кивнул, и Гарри догадался, что он не ждал такого поворота.  
― Тогда скажите Драко, чтобы он не смел больше издеваться над моей подругой. В следующий раз ему это дорого обойдётся, так что пусть лучше придержит язык, ― сказал он надменно, копируя своего одноклассника. ― Драться он тоже не умеет? Пусть тогда на расквашенный нос не жалуется, я-то дерусь отлично.   
Конечно, он предпочитал убегать от кузена и его банды, но и те стычки, что у них были, можно счесть за солидный опыт по сравнению с полным его отсутствием у изнеженного Драко, ведь так?  
Заяц щекотал ему ухом шею, ободряя в нелёгком поединке сразу против троих взрослых.   
― А ещё тут лестницы такие странные, ― припомнил Гарри. ― Ступеньки пропадают… Мало ли кто на такой лестнице споткнётся...


	8. Chapter 8

Иногда, говоря, Гарри не вполне отдавал себе отчёт в том, как его слова повлияют на ситуацию. Особенно если дело касалось взрослых, ведь они-то всё понимают по-своему...  
Вот и сейчас в Больничном крыле произошло что-то странное: глаза декана лучились непонятным светом и, казалось, он удерживает улыбку; мистер Малфой молчал, глядя на Гарри явно озадаченно, хоть он и старался этого не показывать, а мадам Помфри совсем так же, как недавно Гермиона, прижала руки ко рту.  
― Итак, вы имеете претензии к моему сыну, ― наконец медленно произнёс мистер Малфой. ― Что ж, с вашей стороны было весьма дальновидным донести мне о его поведении...  
Гарри очень не понравилось слово «донести», и поэтому он, насупившись, буркнул:  
― Я сделал это исключительно в его интересах.  
― Я понимаю, ― мягко успокоил его мистер Малфой. ― Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы исчерпать ваш конфликт немедленно? Северус? ― он обернулся к профессору Снейпу, который тут же напустил на себя абсолютно безразличный вид. «Как будто думает, что эмоции на лице ― это что-то неприличное», ― подумал Гарри. Но тревожило его сейчас другое.  
― Я не против, ― профессор пожал плечами. ― В конце-концов, это действительно в интересах Драко.  
Гарри едва не вытаращил глаза, но вовремя сообразил, что мимику сейчас лучше копировать у декана. Какие расчудесные вещи ― профессор Снейп в самом деле полагает, будто он способен столкнуть Малфоя-мелкого с лестницы?! Мальчик не знал даже, гордиться ему или огорчаться.  
― Поппи, будь добра, сходи за Драко и мисс Грейнджер, ― сказал тем временем профессор Снейп.  
― А разве ты... ― заикнулась та и тут же осеклась. ― Да, Северус, сейчас.   
Но триумф Гарри был недолгим, ибо профессор тут же повернулся к нему.   
― А сейчас, Поттер, вы расскажете, что произошло вчера ночью и почему вы оказались вне спальни после отбоя.  
Да, за удовольствие увидеть, как Драко получит трёпку от своего сиятельного папаши, приходится платить. Гарри прижал к себе зайца покрепче.  
― Ну... я решил выйти... посмотреть... ― промямлил он.  
― Конечно, в подземельях много всего интересного, ― саркастически отозвался профессор. ― Но почему-то осматривать достопримечательности вы собрались именно ночью, когда я предупредил вас первого сентября, чтобы никто и думать не смел о том, чтобы соваться туда по ночам! ― к концу этой речи он сорвался на гневную отповедь, и Гарри покаянно опустил голову.   
― А что произошло дальше? ― спросил мистер Малфой светским тоном (Гарри не был уверен, но ему показалось, что именно так должны разговаривать в каком-нибудь высшем свете).  
― Меня поймал Филч, ― сказал мальчик и постарался прикинуться очень печальным и подавленным. ― Он притащил меня в свой кабинет и хотел выпороть.  
― Он так и сказал? ― осведомился мистер Малфой.  
― Да! ― обиженно выкрикнул Гарри и удивился тому, как натурально в его голосе зазвучали слёзы. ― Он так и _сделал_! Надел на меня цепи и ударил! Розгами! А я отбивался! Это было ужасно, сэр... ― пробормотал он, уткнувшись в зайца.  
― Да, мистер Поттер, это было действительно ужасно, ― сказал Малфой, и Гарри догадался, что ему ни чуточки не жалко. ― Он и в самом деле не имел права так поступать. Мы созовём дисциплинарное слушание, ведь так? ― он обратился к профессору, и тот, подумав, разомкнул плотно сжатые губы:  
― Я думаю, мистеру Поттеру не нужна огласка...  
Гарри не знал, что такое огласка, но на всякий случай кивнул: если декан говорит, что не нужна, ему лучше знать.   
― В таком случае, предлагаю решить всё тихо и мирно, ― воодушевлённо сказал мистер Малфой.   
― Педсовет сегодня вечером, ― скривился профессор и повернулся на звук открывающихся дверей:  
― Мистер Малфой, мисс Грейнджер.  
Гарри привстал на подушках: к нему между койками шла мадам Помфри, за ней, с лихорадочными красными пятнами на скулах шествовал чрезмерно подтянутый, застёгнутый на все пуговицы Драко, и последней, гордо подняв нос, ― спокойная Гермиона. Они остановились у постели Гарри, и профессор Снейп как бы невзначай пододвинул девочке стул. Она поблагодарила кивком, изящно села, расправила складки на юбке ― совсем как какая-нибудь маленькая леди.   
К ней-то, подчёркнуто не замечая сына, обратился мистер Малфой:  
― Прошу прощения за беспокойство, мисс _Грейнджер_ , но дело не терпит отлагательств. Мне стало известно, что Драко оскорбил вас, это так?  
Гарри внимательно наблюдал за происходящим: Драко стал пунцовым, хотелось думать, что от стыда, но Гермиона также заалела. Кроме того, он отметил и то, насколько похожи оба Малфоя, и то, как дёрнулись крылья носа старшего, когда он скользнул взглядом по галстуку Гермионы.   
― Не совсем так, мистер Малфой, ― чинно ответила девочка. ― Скорее, он дал мне понять, насколько нежелательно моё присутствие рядом с Гарри и как оно оскорбляет чувства слизеринцев.  
― Вот как... ― произнёс тот. Гарри решил, что старший Малфой подписался бы под каждым словом сына, но, к сожалению, сделать этого не мог. Белобрысая семейка нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше.  
― Представьте, что я подумал, ― сказал он, снова перегибаясь вперёд. ― Это всё равно, что если бы при вас оскорбили вашу жену, например, ― что бы вы сделали?  
Он знал, что это называется «брать на понт», но и остановиться не мог: за слёзы Гермионы нужно было отомстить.   
― Я думаю, Драко уже понял ошибочность своих суждений, ― шёлковым голосом сказал мистер Малфой, и тот дёрнулся, видимо, зная, что этот голос ничего хорошего не сулит.  
― Д-да, отец, ― только и смог он сказать. Потом поднял глаза на Гермиону.  
― Гр... _мисс_ Грейнджер, я приношу _вам_ свои извинения и обещаю, что впредь подобное не повторится, ― отчеканил он, и Гарри захотелось сплясать прямо на кровати. Но он подавил в себе этот порыв.  
― Извинения приняты, ― кивнула Гермиона так важно, будто прекрасно знала заранее, что ждёт её в Больничном крыле, и успела отрепетировать. Гарри подполз к краю кровати, чтобы быть ближе к Драко.  
― А если ты нарушишь своё обещание, я потребую са-тис-фак-ции! ― по слогам произнёс он. Слово «сатисфакция» он вычитал в какой-то книжке, которая не понравилась Дадли и полетела в мусорную корзину, и прекрасно знал, что этим словом пользуются мушкетёры, когда нужно постоять за честь дамы. Конечно, сидеть на кровати в пижаме, с плюшевым зайцем под мышкой и требовать у врага сатисфакции ― это слишком, но Гарри не обратил внимания на такие житейские мелочи.   
Из красного Драко стал малиновым, это было особенно хорошо заметно на белой коже.  
― Что же, ― старший Малфой обернулся к профессору Снейпу. ― Я полагаю, на этом конфликт исчерпан?  
― Думаю, этот ― да, ― тот только склонил голову, а сам как стоял со сложенными на груди руками, так и продолжал стоять. Гарри подумал, что, наверное, это его любимая поза.  
― Драко, ожидай меня за дверью, ― надменно распорядился Малфой. «Трёпка будет, ― понял Гарри. ― Жалко, не увижу...»  
Гермиона поднялась со стула, произнесла неестественно тонким голосом:  
― До свидания, мистер Малфой, ― и потом уже другу: ― Выздоравливай, Гарри, ― и ушла раньше, чем он успел ответить, ― наверное, волновалась.  
Вслед за ней ушёл и Драко, прямо держа спину, и медсестра, что-то поняв, скрылась в своём кабинете.   
― Вы можете ни о чём больше не беспокоиться, ― ласково обратился к Гарри мистер Малфой. ― Аргус Филч вам больше не угрожает. И Драко не тронет вашу подругу.  
Он даже накрыл руку мальчика своей, и тот с удивлением увидел у него на безымянном пальце красивый серебряный перстень в виде змеи. Может быть, это удивление и поспособствовало тому, что он отдёрнулся позже, чем следовало бы.   
― До свидания, мистер Поттер, ― Малфой улыбнулся, поднявшись, но обернулся, как будто что-то вспомнив. ― Ах, да, хотел вам сказать. Дружба слизеринца и гриффиндорки ― это так поэтично. К тому же, имеет свойство повторяться...  
Гарри не понял ничего, кроме сарказма, но ему показалось, что профессор Снейп заскрипел зубами.   
Малфой вышел, и вскоре мальчик понял, что и он покинул Больничное крыло. И тут он увидел, что остался с деканом один на один. Заяц как будто сам прыгнул ему в руки. Гарри сжался, стараясь не смотреть наверх: боялся встретиться взглядом с профессором. Только что он вспомнил, что Драко хвастался, что Снейп ― его крёстный. Неприятности грозили крупные. Если профессор не имел полномочий, чтобы наказать ученика как учитель за унижение крестника, что он может сделать просто как человек? Ведь наверняка на свете есть волшебство, неведомое пока что Гарри, волшебство, которым можно сотворить всё, что угодно...  
― Поттер, ― произнёс декан, но в его голосе не было ни злобы, ни холода, только какая-то усталость, что ли, ― мальчик точно не разобрал. ― Поттер, почему вы становитесь слизеринцем только тогда, когда вас припирает? Почему в отношении к девочкам вы гриффиндорец, а ваш топографический кретинизм и крайняя степень запуганности указывают в лучшем случае на Хаффлпафф? Почему вы не знаете, что такое «педофил» и с трудом произносите слово «сатисфакция», но поставили Люциуса в такое положение, что ему пришлось унизить Драко публичным извинением перед магглорожденной, чтобы не дискредитировать себя в глазах окружающих? Как вы ухитрились использовать собственную травмирующую ситуацию так, чтобы вызвать к себе жалость, если вы по-настоящему боитесь всех взрослых, которые вас окружают? И зачем вы, в конце-концов, вышли ночью из гостиной?!  
Гарри опешил от такого количества внимания, обращённого на него: ему-то казалось, что профессор никогда не простит ему его ночную выходку, а некоторых слов из его речи не понял вообще. Он даже не знал, на что отвечать сначала, он слишком изумился тому, как ловко декан разложил по полочкам все его маленькие хитрости.  
― Не ко всем девочкам, ― тихо промолвил он, зацепившись за самое несущественное. ― Только к Гермионе. Она хорошая.   
― Не полезная, Поттер? Нет? Хотя подсовывает учебники и объясняет дорогу? ― саркастически поинтересовался профессор, оскорбив этим Гарри до глубины души.  
― Вы считаете, я буду с кем-то дружить только из-за его пользы?! ― вскинулся мальчик, даже не сообразив, что Снейпу известно всё, что с ним происходило за это время.  
― Тогда я вообще не понимаю, что вы делаете на моём факультете, ― отрезал декан. Гарри испугался по-настоящему; азарт схватки, пусть и словесной, уже прошёл, наступало отрезвление, и он понял, что вот сейчас профессор Снейп выгонит его из Слизерина и отправит в Хаффлпафф, а что может быть страшнее, чем просто вылететь из школы? Только быть с позором переведённым на факультет, где собрались все те, кто больше никуда не годится!  
― Факультет сменить нельзя ни в коем случае, ― проинформировал его профессор, внимательно следивший за выражением его лица. ― Так что, как это ни прискорбно, вам придётся продолжать обучение именно в Слизерине. Но я сомневаюсь, чтобы Драко простил вам сегодняшнее...   
Гарри молчал; и так было ясно, что Малфои мстительны, и качество это передаётся по наследству.  
― Так вы не ответили на мой вопрос, ― профессор сел на стул, оставленный Гермионой, и закинул ногу на ногу. ― Точнее, вы ни на один вопрос не ответили. Но больше всего меня интересует, какого Мордреда вы забыли ночью в коридорах.  
Он не знал, кто такой Мордред, но вспомнил, как шёл, стараясь не бояться, как ему казалось, что страшная горгулья шевелится, и как он очень-очень хотел, чтобы профессор обрадовался, когда узнал, что теперь-то его ученик ничего не боится....  
― Я жду, ― потребовал декан. Гарри не выдержал и тихо заплакал, уткнувшись в зайца. Только его зайчик был единственной устойчивой точкой в этом жестоком мире...  
― Поттер, ― сказал декан необычайно доверительным тоном. ― Если вас кто-то заставил это сделать шантажом или угрозами, вы не должны бояться последствий. Виновный будет наказан...  
Гарри помотал головой, не переставая плакать: только ещё не хватало, чтобы профессор, не разобравшись, наказал кого-нибудь непричастного к этому делу.   
― Что же, вы не желаете отвечать? ― спросил декан, и на этот раз его голос снова стал жёстким. Гарри не видел, но представил, как кривятся сухие губы.  
― Нет, ― глухо сказал он.   
― В таком случае... ― зашуршала мантия: профессор Снейп поднялся со стула, и мальчик вскинулся на всякий случай, стараясь держать его в поле зрения. ― Месяц отработок, Поттер. Я жду вас у себя в кабинете каждый вечер в шесть часов, начиная с того дня, когда вас выпишут из Больничного крыла.   
Гарри посмотрел на него снизу вверх, не зная, можно ли выказать свою радость: по крайней мере, он не назначил отработок с Филчем, а снова позвал к себе, в свою уютную лабораторию, в которой так хорошо думается за работой...  
Профессор изобразил кислую физиономию, именно изобразил, потому что уж больно отталкивающе получилось, и добавил с явным неудовольствием:  
― Десять баллов Слизерину за умение проявить себя джентльменом, десять баллов за сообразительность и десять ― за храбрость.   
И задёрнул за собой ширму.  
Гарри думал до тех пор, пока на небе не высыпали звёзды. Он укачивал зайца, жевал Блейзовых шоколадных лягушек, машинально отлавливая их на одеяле, и думал, думал, думал. Профессор Снейп был определённо загадочной личностью. Он сердился ― и тут же давал баллы. Он наказывал ― но наказание было только в удовольствие. Он знал, что Гарри отчаянный трус ― и всё равно награждал за храбрость. Да кому придёт в голову заподозрить в слизеринце подобное качество?  
И то, как он скривился при последних словах Малфоя... При чём тут дружба?   
Нет, он всегда был странным и ни чуточки не изменился с тех пор, как пошёл с Гарри в Косой переулок, чтобы купить всё необходимое к школе. Мальчик вспоминал, как его новый сундук постепенно заполнялся книгами, мантиями и прочим; как он боялся даже спросить профессора о чём-нибудь, особенно его заинтересовавшем, и как вечером они, вернувшись в «Дырявый котёл», наконец-то нормально поговорили. Говорил профессор, а Гарри слушал его спокойную речь:  
 _― Вы должны знать, Поттер, ― профессор в это время расхаживал по небольшой комнате «Дырявого котла», ― должны знать, что «Хогвартс» ― весьма солидное учебное заведение для волшебников, и в нём не место для дурацких шалостей. Если не хотите учиться, лучше и не поступайте. Итак, вначале первокурсники проходят распределение и отправляются в зависимости от его результатов на один из четырёх факультетов, где будут учиться семь лет до окончания школы._  
 _Гарри с ногами сидел на кровати, по привычке прижимая к себе зайца, и внимательно слушал, стараясь держать открытыми слипающиеся от усталости глаза._  
 _― В Гриффиндор отправляются самые смелые и честные, попросту говоря, те, кому своя голова не дороже кната и кто во имя справедливости готов всех и вся предать и растоптать. В Райвенкло учатся те, кто ценит знания превыше всего, то есть, закапываются в книги и ничего вокруг не видят. В Хаффлпафф идут добрые и заботливые, у кого нет ни головы на плечах, ни своего собственного мнения... И, наконец, Слизерин ― факультет для скрытных, хитрых, мстительных... Говорят, что из Слизерина выходят только тёмные маги, но это не так. Говорят, там учатся только богатые чистокровные волшебники, но это тоже не так... Слизеринцы всегда выйдут сухими из воды, за это их и не любят. Для них их окружение важнее любой идеи ― и за это их презирают. Они никогда не бросятся в бой очертя голову и за это их называют трусливыми. И запомните, Поттер, я ― декан Слизерина и сам когда-то учился на этом факультете, поэтому если вы попадёте ко мне, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, не ждите поблажек..._  
 _Гарри тихонько клевал носом, и ему мерещилось, что он ни на какой факультет не попадёт, а что это всё просто какая-то ошибка или хороший, но недолгий сон, а профессор только сейчас заметил, что он спит._  
 _― Поттер, вы меня слышите?.._  
― Мистер Поттер, вы меня слышите? ― мадам Помфри трясла Гарри за плечо. ― Уже утро, пора выписываться! Вставайте скорее, а то опоздаете на завтрак!   
Гарри подскочил, вспомнив, что ещё должен зайти в гостиную за учебниками, стремительно оделся в принесённую мадам Помфри свою собственную одежду, выстиранную и поглаженную, подхватил зайца, палочку, не забыл и зачерствевший кусочек хлеба из-под подушки. Потом Гарри бегом помчался из Больничного крыла в подземелья, справедливо рассудив, что не заблудится, нужно только всё время идти вниз. Он нашёл гостиную, вихрем промчавшись по пустым коридорам, посмотрел расписание, покидал в сумку учебники и письменные принадлежности и бросился на завтрак.  
Он толкнул дверь в Большой зал, на мгновение испугавшись всей этой толпы, которая, казалось, разом повернулась прямо к нему, но тут от Гриффиндорского стола ему замахала Гермиона ― по-прежнему по три пустых места в каждую сторону ― и Гарри, не переводя дыхания и не обращая внимания на шокированные взгляды, счастливо плюхнулся рядом с ней.


	9. Chapter 9

Костяшки пальцев даже заболели, так громко и решительно он постучал в дверь.   
― Войдите, ― раздался голос профессора, и Гарри бочком протиснулся в кабинет. Декан мельком окинул его суровым взглядом, в то время как мальчик переминался с ноги на ногу, гадая, не обнаружил ли профессор, что он опять затолкал зайца под мантию.  
― Итак, мистер Поттер, ― сказал декан, завинчивая крышку чернильницы. ― Вы имели несчастье вследствие своего поведения заработать месяц взысканий. Вы будете выполнять всю работу, которую я вам дам, и уходить отсюда только тогда, когда я скажу. Вам ясно?  
Гарри кивнул.  
― Кроме того, ― продолжал декан строгим назидательным тоном, ― я бы хотел, чтобы ваш внешний вид соответствовал правилам приличия, короче говоря, я категорически против того, чтобы вы носили эти ужасные маггловские ботинки и подпоясывались верёвкой, вам понятно? Вы не нищий, в конце концов. Вы учитесь на факультете, каждый из студентов которого знает себе цену, и я не поверю, что вы оцениваете себя настолько низко, что допускаете появление в подобном виде.  
«Ух ты, ― восхитился Гарри, ― как он такими длинными предложениями говорит и не сбивается?» Но нужно было что-то отвечать.  
― У меня нет ничего другого, сэр… ― попытался оправдаться Гарри. ― И обуви не было в списке…  
Профессор закатил глаза.  
― Конечно, не было, предполагалось, что о таких простых вещах вы должны позаботиться сами. С другой стороны, это отчасти и моя вина, ― сказал он более миролюбиво и тут снова перешёл на рык: ― Так что потрудитесь написать в Косой переулок и заказать себе что-нибудь нормальное! Завтра же! А если у вас не хватает сообразительности, попросите мисс Грейнджер вам помочь, уж она-то не упустит возможности наставить вас на путь истинный.  
― Да, сэр! ― сказал Гарри. Денег ему жалко не было, он просто не представлял, сколько их у него, однако самому покупать себе вещи было для него дикостью. Да и профессору не стоило бы вновь колоть ему глаза первой дружбой в его жизни.  
― Следующее, ― произнёс профессор Снейп. ― Я полагаю, вы должны усвоить: переходить дорогу таким людям, как Малфои, ― занятие неблагодарное, а подчас и опасное. Тем более неосмотрительно было с вашей стороны шантажировать Лю… мистера Малфоя жизнью Драко.   
«Шан-та-жи-ро-вать», ― мысленно повторил Гарри, чтобы запомнить слово и потом посмотреть в словаре.  
― Он из таких людей, что стараются нанести упреждающий удар, ― продолжал профессор. ― Тогда в опасности окажется ваша жизнь. Я, конечно, постарался объяснить ему, что ваша глупость безгранична и вы сами не понимали, что несёте, и, надеюсь, он мне поверил. Но во второй раз вам подобное с рук не сойдёт, зарубите себе на носу! Вы всё поняли? Повторите!  
― Не злить Малфоя, ― испуганно повторил Гарри. Ах, он и в самом деле дурак, если не разглядел, что ему угрожала опасность, ― а раз профессор говорит, что угрожала, значит, так и было. Он расслабился, упиваясь своей храбростью, ― а если бы этот надменный аристократ убил его прямо там, в Больничном крыле? Хотя нет, там же были свидетели… А если профессор Снейп с ним заодно?! Или мадам Помфри? Хотя нет, какая глупость…  
― И вот ещё, ― декан нахмурился. ― Потрудитесь объяснить свою утреннюю эскападу.   
― Эска… что? ― Гарри не справился с собой и вытаращился совсем как совёнок, которого он видел на витрине в магазине сов в Косом переулке.   
― Ваш поступок за завтраком, ― сурово пояснил профессор Снейп и, видя, что ученик не понимает, нетерпеливо пояснил: ― Почему вы сели за стол другого факультета?  
«Ага, значит, когда делаешь что-то не по правилам, это называется словом «эскапада», ― отметил про себя Гарри, но постарался не поднимать глаз.   
― Молчите, Поттер? ― грозно вопросил профессор, повышая голос. ― А я получил претензии от декана Гриффиндора, заключающиеся в том, что я подсылаю шпионов с целью посеять раскол в её драгоценном львятнике.  
Гарри вжал голову в плечи. И дураку ясно, что профессор Снейп рассержен.  
― Я не шпион, сэр, ― уныло заявил он, рассматривая свои кроссовки, так не угодившие декану, да и всему факультету, предположительно, тоже. ― Я просто сел к Гермионе, потому что рядом с ней никто не садится.   
Он ожидал, что профессор сейчас заявит что-нибудь в стиле «не следует представителю Слизерина якшаться с гриффиндорцами, если факультет этого не одобряет», но тот вместо этого тяжело вздохнул и пробормотал всё то же загадочное «слизеринец и гриффиндорка».  
― Мне интересно знать, как к этому отнеслись ваш одноклассники? ― спросил он. Гарри вспомнил, как Малфой сначала побледнел, потом побагровел, изо всех сил стискивая в руках вилку, как будто желая проколоть врагу что-нибудь важное. Наверное, он всё ещё был под впечатлением от вчерашнего. Блейз наблюдал с интересом, Нотт и обе девочки отвернулись с презрением. С места для старост на Гарри внимательно смотрел шестикурсник Флинт…   
― Понятия не имею, ― честно ответил он. ― Я с ними по этому поводу не разговаривал.   
Не признаваться же, что каждую перемену вылетал из кабинета и прятался то в библиотеке, то в заброшенном туалете, где из кранов текла вода и целыми лужами стояла на полу, только бы не быть загнанным в угол?  
― Поттер, ― сказал профессор необычайно серьёзно и проникновенно. ― Вы отдаёте себе отчёт в том, что, если Слизерин захочет узнать правду, он её узнает?  
Гарри снова посмотрел на свои кроссовки. Разумеется, он понимал, что не сможет в одиночку противостоять всему факультету. Да и взгляд Флинта не предвещал ничего хорошего, а один только староста был раза в три крупнее Гарри, а то и больше. И колдовать умел, конечно же, в отличие от первокурсника.   
― Опять молчите… ― вздохнул декан. ― Вы были в гостиной после уроков?  
― На минуточку заходил… ― ответил Гарри, подозревая подвох. И, конечно, он тут же сообразил, что в гостиную ему лучше не возвращаться. Охота на Гарри начиналась в новом месте и с участием новых охотников. Он поскорее опустил глаза, чтобы декан не разгадал, о чём он думает.  
― Отлично, ― сказал профессор, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя к двери лаборатории. ― За мной, Поттер. Вас ожидает крайне утомительная и неприятная работа.  
Гарри даже не вздохнул, в его жизни уже и без того было много часов этой самой работы, и неприятной, и утомительной. Что изменят ещё несколько вечеров?  
Стоя за железным столом, Гарри механическими движениями шинковал отвратительных скользких флоббер-червей, уже не совсем понимая, что именно делает. Профессор же и на этот раз не оставил ученика одного, видимо, опасаясь несчастного случая. Но и работы он тоже не проверял. Вместо этого он установил на противоположном конце стола горелку и котёл, налил в него воды и, в свою очередь, принялся нарезать какие-то длинные шуршащие листья. Гарри низко склонялся над флоббер-червями, а сам бросал быстрые взгляды из-под чёлки. Вот профессор высыпал нарезанные листья в кипящий котёл, не глядя взял с полки какую-то баночку и добавил в котёл щепоть порошка, не прекращая помешивать зелье: три раза по часовой стрелке, два против. Три по часовой, два против… три по часовой, два против…  
― Поттер!  
― Ой! ― Гарри подскочил и порезал себе палец.   
― Опять зеваете по сторонам вместо того, чтобы работать? ― отчитал его профессор. ― Не в рот! Не сметь!  
Дело в том, что Гарри уже собирался по привычке зализать порез и уже поднёс палец ко рту.   
Профессор оказался рядом с ним в мгновение ока, схватил его за руку и осмотрел порез. Гарри часто засопел носом, отворачиваясь на всякий случай, и поэтому вздрогнул, когда его пальца коснулось что-то холодное. Это оказалась чистая тряпочка, смоченная в каком-то растворе, банку с которым профессор уже успел неведомо откуда достать. Наверное, в его лаборатории вещи появлялись, стоило только хозяину о них подумать.   
― П-простите… ― сказал Гарри.  
― «Простите»! ― передразнил его профессор. ― Слизь флоббер-червей несъедобна, Поттер! Вы не удосужились пролистать учебник или настолько голодны, что готовы есть любую гадость?  
Гарри промолчал, и так было понятно, что декан отчитывает его только для проформы. Ну, привычка у человека такая. Мало ли у кого какие? Вот Гарри жить не может без плюшевого зайца, а профессор ― без ругани.   
Палец больше не болел, поэтому Гарри осторожно отнял руку и рассмотрел царапину, которая оказалось сущим пустяком по сравнению с тем, что порой бывало у Дурслей.  
― Что с вами делать, Поттер? ― устало спросил профессор. ― К нарезанию флоббер-червей вы уже не пригодны! Сидите и ждите, пока я закончу! Может, чему-нибудь научитесь…  
Гарри послушно сел на указанный стул и сложил руки на коленях, тайком поправив вываливающегося из-под мантии зайца. Сидеть пришлось долго, и мальчик в конце концов не выдержал. Он рассмотрел все полки в лаборатории, понаблюдал за тем, как профессор мешает своё зелье и вскоре начал вертеться.  
― Поттер!  
Похоже, скоро этот окрик будет сопровождать его всюду, куда бы он ни пошёл.  
― Неужели так трудно посидеть полчаса на одном месте?  
― Нет, сэр, ― виновато сказал Гарри и снова сел ровно. Но надолго его не хватило. Конечно, ему было ужасно любопытно, что за зелье варит профессор. Наверное, какое-то важное и жутко сложное, если так внимательно следит за ним и так аккуратно помешивает. От взгляда декана не укрылось, что ученик начал приподниматься на стуле в попытке заглянуть в котёл.  
― Поттер, идите сюда, требуется ваша помощь, ― сухо сказал профессор, и Гарри подошёл к нему, стараясь сделать это чинно и спокойно. Понадобилась его помощь! Видимо, зелье и вправду сложное…  
Тем временем профессор протянул мальчику длинную палочку-мешалку.   
― Три раза по часовой стрелке, два против, ― сказал он ученику в макушку. ― Ошибётесь ― лабораторию будете чистить сами.   
― Вы уходите? ― испугался Гарри. Одно дело, когда профессор стоит рядом, а другое ― оказаться с неизвестным зельем один на один. Он сжал мешалку изо всех сил и опустил её в булькающее варево. Три по часовой, два против…   
― Я должен отлучиться, ― ответил профессор уже с порога. ― Административные дела, которые вас не касаются. Три по часовой, два против! И упаси вас Мерлин ошибиться! Через десять минут можете передохнуть.   
Гарри почувствовал прилив гордости, когда дверь закрылась за деканом. Ему так доверяют… Он взялся за работу с воодушевлением. Три по часовой, два против… Три по часовой, два против… Зелье мирно булькало в котле, и это почему-то успокаивало не меньше, чем методичное нарезание флоббер-червей. Даже то, что начался новый сезон охоты на Гарри, постепенно начало отходить на второй план. Мальчик боялся испортить зелье больше, чем гнева однокурсников.  
Профессор вернулся минут через пятнадцать и обнаружил ученика живым и здоровым, активно мешающим палочкой в котле.   
― Не так яростно, Поттер, ― сказал он, бросая на второй стол пачку пергаментов. ― Мягче кисть. Вы зелье мешаете, это тонкая материя!  
Гарри, отдуваясь, попробовал сделать так, как велел ему учитель. Ему было жарко от котла, и рука уже устала, но он продолжал мешать.   
― Хватит, ― наконец сжалился профессор Снейп и отобрал мешалку. ― Вы хорошо поработали, Поттер. Пять баллов Слизерину.  
Гарри снова широко открыл глаза. Нет, неужели на отработках можно заработать баллы?   
― Теперь вот что, ― сказал декан, подходя к одному из шкафов в углу лаборатории. ― Может статься так, что я буду занят более важными делами, чем приглядывать за вами. Поэтому на время отработок этот шкаф поступает в ваше распоряжение. Там будут материалы, предназначенные для работы. Придёте и возьмёте. Чары я на вас настрою. Буду оставлять записки с инструкциями. Но не надейтесь, что сможете творить здесь всё, что вам заблагорассудится. Я не буду отсутствовать каждый вечер, даже не думайте! Да, и приводить сюда кого-нибудь тоже плохая идея. Вы всё усвоили, Поттер?  
― Да, сэр, ― сказал мальчик, в то время как его сердце гулко бухало в груди. Профессор ему доверяет. Да это сказка какая-то или счастливый сон!   
― Идите сюда.  
Мальчик остановился перед отведённым ему шкафом, заглянул в него и увидел, что все полки пусты, кроме одной: там стояла большая банка с натолчённым им безоаровым камнем.   
― Запирающее заклятие? ― произнёс профессор таким тоном, будто делал одолжение. К счастью, Гарри уже успел заглянуть в следующие главы учебника по Чарам.  
― Коллопортус, ― неуверенно сказал он.  
― Именное запирающее? ― спросил декан. Но этого Гарри не знал.   
― Коллопортус и пароль, ― просветил его профессор. ― Пробуйте.  
― Но сэр… ― тихо сказал Гарри, боясь поднимать глаза. ― Мы же этого ещё не проходили…  
― У вас плохо со слухом? ― ядовито осведомился декан. ― Я сказал, пробуйте! Это материал первого курса. Какая разница, выучите вы это заклинание неделей раньше или позже?  
Гарри вытащил из кармана палочку и откашлялся.  
― Коллопортус, ― неуверенно сказал он, коснувшись ею дверцы шкафчика. Ничего не произошло.  
― С выражением! ― прикрикнул профессор, зорко следящий за ним. ― Вы приказываете, а не милостыню просите!  
Приказывать Гарри не умел.   
― Коллопортус… ― сказал он снова и сжался, когда понял, что опять ничего не получилось.  
― Поттер, вы не уйдёте отсюда до тех пор, пока не научитесь закрывать свой шкаф! ― пригрозил профессор Снейп, возвышаясь над учеником, и Гарри на секунду показалось, что он сейчас будет трепать его за уши. По крайней мере, тётя Петунья именно так и делала.   
― Коллопортус! ― в отчаянии крикнул он. Дверца скрипнула и неохотно закрылась.   
― Теперь пароль, ― потребовал учитель.  
― Безоар, ― сказал Гарри первое, что пришло в голову.   
― Пять баллов Слизерину, ― раздался вердикт над его головой. ― Вы только что овладели новым заклинанием, которое может сослужить вам хорошую службу. Его удобно накладывать на тумбочку, полог и прочее. А теперь марш отсюда!  
Переход от неторопливого объяснения к окрику был настолько резок, что Гарри не успел опомниться, как ноги сами вынесли его из лаборатории в кабинет, а оттуда ― в коридор.   
Постояв немного перед захлопнувшейся за ним дверью и отдышавшись, Гарри отправился сначала на ужин, где долго сидел в одиночестве на конце своего стола и глядел в тарелку, потом съел грушу и наконец понял, что Гермиона не придёт. Он надеялся, что гриффиндорцы ничего с ней не сделали, и встал с тяжёлым сердцем, намереваясь отправиться в гостиную своего факультета.   
Когда после долгих колебаний он перешагнул порог гостиной, понимая, что его ждут разъярённые одноклассники, он был просто шокирован. За столом в центре комнаты сидел Драко. То, что это был именно он, можно было понять только по виднеющейся из-за стопки книг белобрысой макушке. Крэбб и Гойл сидели по обе стороны от своего хозяина и, глядя в разные стороны, жевали конфеты. Больше в гостиной никого не было. Гарри быстро юркнул в спальню, где обнаружил Блейза Забини, который с беззаботным видом лежал на кровати и изучал изумрудный полог. Нотта нигде не было.   
Гарри молча подошёл к своей кровати и задёрнул полог, чтобы спрятать зайца под подушку.   
― Как странно… ― раздался за пологом тягучий голос Блейза. ― Тео вчера получил нехилую отработку у Хагрида, а всего-то баловался Самопишущим пером. А час назад профессор Снейп ворвался в гостиную и засадил Драко за дополнительное сочинение. Якобы, домашнее задание сделано через пень-колоду. А потом отправил Маркуса и Каролину патрулировать коридоры не по их графику, потому что ему стало известно о готовящейся дуэли между гриффиндорцами на седьмом этаже. Тебе это не кажется странным, Поттер?  
Гарри тихонько присел на свою кровать. Его голова гудела от мыслей. Значит, когда профессор выходил из лаборатории решать административные, как он выразился, проблемы, то как раз отправился в гостиную, где, конечно, первый курс и старосты уже расположились, чтобы напасть на Гарри, когда тот вернётся. Нет, Тео не было: он был на отработке. И тут внезапно обнаружилось, что у Драко «тролль» за эссе, и профессор никак не мог подождать, чтобы сказать ему об этом на уроке. И дуэль тоже… внезапная. А до седьмого этажа идти ой-ой. И ещё ждать там незадачливых дуэлянтов.   
Мальчик прижал руки к груди, не замечая, что уже убрал зайца. Профессор всё придумал. Он сделал это ради того, чтобы Гарри хоть немного выиграл время и собрался с мыслями, чтобы понять, как защитить свою дружбу с гриффиндоркой. Да он даже показал ему заклинание, которым можно запечатывать полог, в то время как остальные одноклассники этого заклинания ещё не знают. Гарри почувствовал прилив жгучей благодарности и подавил в себе порыв броситься обратно в кабинет и обнять декана так крепко, как только можно. Нельзя показывать такие чувства, ещё и Гермиона об этом говорила. И сам профессор всё время кривится или кричит на Гарри ― наверняка притворяется, чтобы никто не догадался, как он ему дорог.   
Ничего не ответив Блейзу, мальчик заклинанием запер полог, а на пароль поставил имя Драко Малфоя ― тогда точно никто не догадается. Потом он зажёг Люмос на кончике палочки, воткнул её между подушкой и спинкой кровати и достал из сундука учебник по Зельям, пергамент и чернила. Нужно сделать домашнее задание, которое задал профессор, когда Гарри лежал в Больничном крыле. И чтобы без единой помарки…


	10. Chapter 10

Прошёл целый следующий день, а потом ещё один, а потом и целая неделя, но с Гарри больше не случалось ничего страшного. Филч не появлялся в школе, и мальчик сомневался, что его кто-то видел. Гермиона сказала ему, что Филча перевели на другое место работы, в волшебную школу далеко-далеко отсюда и что старый сквиб плюнул на порог Хогвартса перед тем, как взять под мышку Миссис Норрис и отправиться восвояси.  
Во вторник Гарри показал Гермионе своего зайца. Та несколько минут внимательно рассматривала его, как будто что-то соображая, а потом спросила:  
― Разве ты не хочешь его починить?  
― Починить? Зачем? ― удивился Гарри. Он привык к тому, что заяц увечный, и даже не обращал на это внимания.  
― Ну, если бы вернуть ему всё, что у него оторвали, было бы гораздо лучше, нет? ― предположила Гермиона. ― Как насчёт того, чтобы обратиться к профессору МакГонагалл? Она первоклассный трансфигуратор и может тебе помочь.  
― Нет-нет! ― испугался Гарри. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то ещё узнает про его зайца, внушала ему безотчётный страх.  
― Ну, в таком случае, я думаю, что смогу просто пришить, ― утешила его Гермиона. ― А ты всегда носишь его с собой?  
― Да, ― признался мальчик. ― Когда есть возможность засунуть его под мантию...  
Он замолк, когда рядом с их местом за гриффиндорским столом прошёл Драко и окинул их недобрым прищуренным взглядом. Гарри всё ещё ждал подлянки и на ночь запирал полог, потому этот взгляд показался ему предвестником беды.  
Профессор Снейп тем временем не изменял раз данному обещанию, и каждый вечер Гарри стучался к нему в кабинет, чтобы получить какое-нибудь утомительное, но, как ни крути, интересное задание. Ведь толочь жучиные крылья или осторожно отделять один от другого лепестки лотоса было куда увлекательнее, чем перемывать у Дурслей горы посуды.  
В среду за завтраком среди прочих в Большой зал влетела серая сова и плюхнула мальчику в тарелку объёмистый свёрток. В нём лежали аккуратные чёрные ботиночки, кожаный ремень и несколько пар белья и носков. Спустившись в спальню, Гарри рассмотрел своё новоприобретённое имущество, примерил ремень и обувь и впервые за время обучения внимательно оглядел себя в большое зеркало, которое висело между кроватями Малфоя и Гойла. В зеркале отражался тощий мальчуган с громадными зелёными глазами, одетый весьма прилично. Гарри показал отражению язык и пригладил волосы. Ему в голову пришла мысль, которая мгновенно подняла настроение: вряд ли у Дадли когда-нибудь будет такая ладная форма и он всем будет казаться лапочкой. Как там сказала мадам Помфри ― тихий послушный мальчик? Хм! Да что там, Дадли и волшебной школы не видать, как своих ушей! А Гарри, наверное, стоит только сделать щенячьи глазки, и он получит всё что угодно. Кто же заподозрит в таком милом мальчике коварство, которое помогло ему поставить в неловкое положение члена Попечительского Совета?  
Мальчик сам озадачился тем, что он придумал про щенячьи глазки, и решил немедленно проверить свою теорию. Пусть он до сих пор боится коридора с горгульей, но почему он должен бояться профессора МакГонагалл, которая два раза в неделю ведёт у него уроки?  
Стремглав Гарри помчался обратно в Большой зал, понимая, что время завтрака заканчивается. Декан Гриффиндора сидела на своём месте и пила кофе, одним глазом заглядывая в газету ― Гарри волшебная газета в руки ещё не попадалась, поэтому он даже не знал, как она называется.  
― Извините, мэм... ― робко сказал мальчик, остановившись перед профессором Трансфигурации.  
МакГонагалл с видимым неудовольствием подняла голову.  
― Что вам, мистер Поттер?  
Она бы, конечно, сделала замечание, если бы можно было к чему-нибудь придраться, но даже галстук у юного слизеринца был завязан правильно, пусть и с десятой попытки.  
― Мэм, не могли бы вы дать мне немного кофе? Хотя бы глоточек? ― попросил Гарри, расширив глаза.  
― Кофе? ― удивилась МакГонагалл. ― Разве вам недостаточно тыквенного сока?  
― Понимаете, мэм, ― Гарри опустил ресницы, изображая смущение. ― Я не совсем проснулся, и у меня болит голова. Я думал, вы будете настолько добры... и глоток кофе мне поможет...   
Он до конца не знал, будет ли его предприятие удачным или нет. Уже все остающиеся за столом преподаватели с любопытством смотрели в их сторону и прислушивались к разговору. МакГонагалл колебалась, и Гарри даже догадался, почему: ведь ученикам кофе не полагалось, на их столах всегда стояли сок, вода, чай и молоко. Профессор Стебль что-то произнесла себе под нос, а профессор Дамблдор посверкивал глазами, спрятав лицо за кубком и, кажется, макая туда часть бороды.  
Наконец декан Гриффиндора протянула руку к кофейнику, а потом быстро превратила салфетку в крошечную чашку.  
― Один глоток, мистер Поттер! ― строго предупредила она. ― И только со сливками! А в следующий раз будьте добры обратиться в Больничное крыло за зельем от головной боли.  
Гарри проглотил предложенное кофе одним глотком. Не то чтобы раньше мальчик его никогда не пробовал, ведь он регулярно подъедал за Дурслями, но этот глоток показался ему особенно вкусным: он означал, что только что Гарри сам разработал и удачно проверил свою теорию. Зелёные глаза очаровали даже главу факультета-соперника, что уж тут говорить о собственном декане.  
― Спасибо, мэм! Вы меня спасли! ― воскликнул Гарри радостно, возвращая чашку, и улыбнулся профессору. Он помнил, что профессор Снейп говорил: гриффиндорцев хлебом не корми, дай кого-нибудь спасти. Гермиона, кажется, утверждала то же самое, но без сарказма, а с гордостью.  
И тут случилось чудо: строгая и суровая МакГонагалл улыбнулась ему в ответ!  
Гарри подхватил сумку и умчался на уроки.  
Так как Историю магии вело ужасно скучное привидение, которое дребезжащим голосом перечисляло всевозможные даты, то Гарри, который на первой лекции тщательно записывал все слова призрачного профессора, уже на второй бросил это дело. Сейчас он занялся тем, что начал составлять нечто наподобие списка. В левую колонку он решил записывать всё плохое, что с ним случилось, а в правую ― хорошее, и в итоге с изумлением увидел, что хорошего в Хогвартсе с ним произошло куда больше, чем плохого. Он боялся горгульи, а ещё его выпорол Филч, но зато профессор Снейп благоволит к нему, Филча уволили, Малфои остались с носом, его никто не трогает, а ещё у него появилась Гермиона...  
― Тебе не кажется, что профессор Квиррел какой-то странный? ― спросила девочка у друга, когда они вместе выходили с урока Защиты, чтобы отправиться в Большой зал и чего-нибудь перекусить после тяжёлого дня.  
― Странный? ― переспросил Гарри, пыхтя: он как раз тащил стопку книг, которую выдал профессор в расчёте по одной на парту. С помощью этих книг нужно было написать эссе обо всех видах пикси.  
― Да, ― Гермиона по привычке нахмурилась, как делала всякий раз, когда задумывалась. ― Близнецы Уизли говорят, что он подолгу ходит или стоит в одном и том же месте...  
― В коридоре на третьем этаже? ― предположил Гарри. Хоть он и прослушал приветственную речь профессора Дамблдора, всё равно ему стало известно, что коридор на третьем этаже является для учеников запретной зоной.  
― Нет, у кабинета директора, ― ответила Гермиона, подталкивая его в нужном направлении: из-за стопки Гарри плохо видел коридор впереди себя. ― Причём в отсутствие профессора Дамблдора, ты представляешь?  
― А ты откуда знаешь? ― спросил мальчик, вдруг подумав, что его подруга настолько умная и сообразительная ведьма, что знает обо всём, что творится в школе, не хуже профессора Снейпа.  
― Близнецы Уизли говорили в гостиной, а я случайно услышала, ― поведала ему Гермиона. ― И тут я подумала: а почему в Хогвартс взяли настолько некомпетентного преподавателя? Если только в этом был какой-то расчёт! Ты меня слышишь, Гарри?  
Мальчик как раз пытался не свалиться с лестницы, которая внезапно поехала в сторону, увозя его и Гермиону.  
― Может быть, он ввёл руководство в заблуждение, а когда всё раскрылось, искать замену было уже поздно, и его оставили до следующего года, ― вдохновенно рассуждала девочка. ― Но для чего ему так надо было попасть в школу и что он ищет у кабинета директора?  
― Делать ему нечего, ― проворчал Гарри. ― А может, близнецы всё придумали. Откуда им знать, что директора нет в школе? Он что, им об этом докладывает?  
― Действительно, ― задумалась Гермиона. ― Я как-то не сообразила. Но они заверяли, что информация самая достоверная.  
― Пф! ― сказал Гарри. Он видел близнецов, братьев Рона, двух одинаковых рыжих высоких парней с третьего курса, и сразу же понял, что лучше держаться от них подальше, мало ли кого они могут избрать мишенью для своих приколов на этот раз, вдруг как раз маленького беззащитного слизеринца? Гарри сделал в уме заметку в случае нападения близнецов опробовать щенячьи глазки и на них ― вдруг поможет?  
Они с Гермионой остановились как раз на том месте, где нужно было решать, в чью гостиную отправятся выданные книги.  
― Давай в мою, ― предложила девочка. ― Я очень хочу прочитать их все!  
Гарри с ужасом посмотрел на стопку, которая грозила вывалиться у него из рук.  
― Все?!  
― Но они же такие интересные! ― воскликнула Гермиона с возмущением, правильно истолковав его тон. ― А тебе я выберу то, что пригодится для эссе, и положу закладки...  
Гарри быстро сообразил, что пусть лучше будет так. Стоять между Гермионой и знаниями было себе дороже. Подруга пошла чуть впереди него, указывая ему дорогу в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Мальчик, обливаясь потом, дотащил книги до вершины башни красно-золотых, где на площадке в золочёной раме висела огромная картина, изображающая очень полную леди в розовом платье.  
― Пароль! ― потребовала леди и посмотрела на Гарри сначала непонимающе, а потом с ужасом. ― Слизеринец?! В гриффиндорскую гостиную?!  
― Нет, вы не так поняли, ― запротестовала Гермиона, ― он только помог донести книги и подождёт меня здесь. Пароль ― капут драконис.  
Пароль Гарри понравился, он услышал в нём слова «капут Драко» и даже улыбнулся. Гермиона забрала у него книги и скрылась за картиной, которая открылась словно дверь. Мальчик остался наедине с нарисованной дамой, которая посматривала на него неодобрительно и даже с подозрением.  
― Скажу профессору МакГонагалл, чтобы сменила пароль, ― ворчала она. ― Что же это такое, когда слизеринцы подслушивают пароли? А вот и ещё шалопаи идут!  
Гарри не успел оглянуться.  
― Кто здесь стоит под дверями резными, Грейнджер прекрасную тщетно, меж тем, ожидая? ― спросил позади него насмешливый голос.  
― То слизеринец отважный, что храбростью с львами сравнится! ― ответил ему второй, точно такой же.  
«Щенячьи глазки», ― напомнил себе Гарри и повернулся навстречу близнецам. Оба парня были выше его на целую голову, они учились на третьем курсе, их было двое, а Гермиона... где же она...  
Близнецы Уизли рассматривали его с неприкрытым любопытством: как и он их, они его видели лишь мельком за завтраком или в коридорах.  
― А глазищи-то какие, братец Дред! ― сказал наконец тот, что был слева.  
― Ты лучше посмотри, как у него челюсть отвисла при нашем явлении! ― возразил тот, что был справа. Гарри, который думал, что всего лишь мило приоткрывает рот, немедленно его захлопнул и уставился на близнецов исподлобья. Один из них протянул руку и...  
― Эй, ты что? ― воскликнули близнецы хором, когда Гарри, шарахнувшись от них, ударился спиной об раму картины, а дама в розовом поспешно отклонилась и подобрала юбки. Мальчик поскорее нашарил в кармане волшебную палочку. Щенячьи глазки явно не сработали против отпетых хулиганов всея Хогвартса, так что теперь придётся отбиваться. Профессор Снейп в гриффиндорскую башню явно заглядывает нечасто, Гермиона куда-то запропастилась...  
Близнецы одновременно наклонились ― видимо, они всё делали одновременно, ― и заглянули Гарри в лицо, которое тот пытался прикрыть рукавом.  
― Эй, ― повторил левый. ― Что с тобой?  
― Он подумал, что мы сейчас отрастим зубы и когти... ― начал правый.  
― ...и съедим бедного крошку Гарри, ― закончил левый.  
― Нет уж, извини, таких конфет мы ещё не изобрели, ― сказал правый.  
― А если и изобретём, то тебя есть точно не будем, ― добавил левый.  
Гарри совершенно не понимал, при чём здесь конфеты, он только переводил затравленный взгляд с одного парня на другого. Не бывает хорошо всё и сразу; слишком много всего хорошего оказалось сегодня в правой колонке, пора случиться ещё одной гадости...  
― Это правда, что ты начистил задницу малфоевскому папаше? ― спросил левый близнец, не добившись от мальчика никакой реакции. У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Неужели Гермиона рассказала, что произошло тогда в Больничном крыле?  
― Эм... ― пробормотал он. ― Ну... А правда, что вы следите за Квиррелом и директором?  
Близнецы ошалело переглянулись.  
― Ты слышал, братец Дред? ― спросил один у другого.  
― Слышал, братец Фордж, ― ответил тот, и они уставились на Гарри. ― Он слизеринец, для них это нормально.  
― Вообще да, посматриваем иногда, ― уже серьёзно ответил второй мальчику, который до сих пор прижимался спиной к картине. ― А что насчёт тебя? Доходили слухи, что ты серьёзно схлестнулся с Малфоями из-за Гермионы.  
― Да, ― признался Гарри. ― Вообще-то говоря, я пообещал старшему, что спущу Драко с лестницы, если он позволит себе какую-нибудь гадость.  
Близнецы смотрели на него так долго, что мальчику стало не по себе. Затем левый протянул руку.  
― Я Фред Уизли, ― представился он.  
― Джордж Уизли, ― назвался второй.  
Гарри осторожно пожал каждую протянутую ему ладонь. Руки у близнецов оказались тёплыми и шершавыми, а ещё оказалось, что веснушки у них есть даже на тыльной стороне ладони.  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, толкнув его, и наружу вылетела всклокоченная Гермиона.  
― Гарри, я... ― начала она и осеклась, увидев близнецов.  
― Привет, Гермиона, ― сказал Фред, и оба они прошли в гостиную мимо неё. Девочка с тревогой повернулась к другу:  
― Гарри, они что-то тебе сделали?  
― Нет, ― успокоил её тот, сам не веря своему счастью. ― Они просто со мной познакомились. Я спросил их про Квиррела, и они подтвердили, что и вправду за ним следят, только вопрос в том, как?  
Они стали спускаться вниз по лестнице.  
― А ещё они как-то странно разговаривали, когда только подошли, ― припомнил Гарри. ― Люди так не разговаривают...  
― А, ― отмахнулась Гермиона, ― это я как-то забыла в гостиной Гомера, а они нашли.  
― Гомера? ― переспросил мальчик.  
― Писатель такой, ― нетерпеливо пояснила Гермиона, раздосадованная тем, что он не знает таких простых вещей, а Гарри подумал, что никогда бы не стал читать произведения писателя, который изъяснялся таким заумным языком. Однако девочку явно терзала какая-то мысль, и Гарри не мог понять, какая. Он узнал это на следующем уроке Зелий.  
― Сдайте образцы, ― кисло приказал профессор Снейп. ― Лонгботтом, это и вас касается!  
Полный неуклюжий мальчик с Гриффиндора испуганно вздрогнул и уронил в котёл колбу, предназначенную для образца получившейся гнойной настойки.  
― Ноль за урок, ― уведомил его профессор. ― Напишете мне эссе о способах применения настойки. Все свободны!  
Гарри весь урок сидел тихо как мышка и старался не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, потому что с первого взгляда понял: декан чем-то недоволен. Однако же это не повод так его пугаться. Разве гриффиндорец не знает, что профессор только покричит и даст какое-нибудь интересное задание, но никогда не будет ругаться по-настоящему или даже бить. Ведь в Хогвартсе телесные наказания запрещены, тем более, сейчас, когда нет Филча.  
― Гарри, ты иди, ― сказала Гермиона, которая пыталась запихнуть в сумку все учебники, что носила с собой. ― Я хочу спросить у профессора, нельзя ли и мне тоже написать эссе о настойке. И ещё уточнить список литературы к контрольной в конце семестра.  
Гарри собрал вещи, поставил на учительский стол колбу с получившимся у них зельем и вместе с остальными вышел из класса, решив подождать Гермиону за дверью. Он считал, что отставшей от класса гриффиндорке опасно идти одной по подземельям, особенно когда Драко Малфой ходит где-то поблизости и лелеет планы мести.  
Последним в коридоре появился Лонгботтом, который шёл, повесив голову и оттого едва не натолкнулся на Гарри. Они остановились, глядя друг на друга, и Гарри понял, что нужно что-то сказать.  
― Послушай... хм... Невилл, ― он с трудом вспомнил, как зовут однокашника, хотя со своего факультета выучил всех, даже девочек. ― Я знаю, что это только случайность, но профессор не просто так очень строг. А если бы в той колбе были остатки рога двурога?  
Рог двурога он вспомнил потому, что на прошлой отработке набрался храбрости и спросил у профессора, какой ингредиент самый взрывоопасный на свете.  
Невилл даже открыл рот, и стало понятно, что про рог двурога он слышит впервые.  
― И что было бы? ― заинтересованно спросил он, похоже, даже не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что говорит со слизеринцем.  
― Мы бы все умерли, ― поведал ему Гарри, стараясь казаться спокойным и произнести страшные слова как можно более небрежно. ― И ты, и та девочка, что сидела рядом с тобой, и я, и Гермиона, и даже профессор Снейп. А подземелья бы обвалились.  
Даже в зеленоватом свете факелов стало заметно, как побледнел впечатлительный Невилл.  
― Так что ты будь поосторожнее, хорошо? ― сказал Гарри напоследок. Не то чтобы он сам ни капельки не боялся трагедии на уроке, просто не очень хорошо представлял себе, что такое смерть. Он знал только, что это зло, и что родители всех детей будут очень горевать. Даже Люциус Малфой, наверное, уронит слезу, хотя кажется ледышкой.  
Невилл ушёл, а Гермиона задерживалась слишком надолго. Уже должен был прозвучать первый колокол, и детям нужно было успеть добраться до следующего кабинета, а девочка всё не появлялась. Наконец Гарри осторожно подошёл к двери и приоткрыл её. В щелочку не было видно, где стоят Гермиона с профессором, но прекрасно было слышно их голоса. Только вот говорили учитель и ученица вовсе не о настойках и дополнительной литературе.  
― ...Понимаете, сэр, я провожу с Гарри большую часть дня и не могу не замечать, как он отличается от нас всех. Этот его заяц ― это ужасно! ― голос Гермионы дрожал и запинался, видимо, она, как и Невилл, робела перед грозным преподавателем.  
― Я осведомлён о психическом состоянии мистера Поттера, ― ответил ей глубокий ровный голос профессора. ― И заверяю вас, что принимаю все необходимые меры, чтобы ему помочь.  
― Но что должна делать я, сэр? ― воскликнула девочка. ― В Хогвартсе нет книг ни о воспитании детей, ни о том, как помогать им преодолевать проблемы! Я перерыла всю библиотеку!  
Повисло молчание, и Гарри, приникший к щели, понял, что профессор задумался.  
― Мисс Грейнджер, ваши родители умеют пересылать письма с совиной почтой? ― спросил он наконец. Гермиона ответила утвердительно.  
― В таком случае, я позволю себе обратиться к ним с просьбой и лично напишу им письмо. От вас же требуется одно: быть для мистера Поттера чем-то вроде буфера между ним и вашими одноклассниками. В критической ситуации он способен постоять за себя и... хм... близких ему людей. Но он воспринимает как критическую любую напряжённую ситуацию. Это ненормально, и я рад, что вы это осознали и обратились ко мне.  
Гарри смутно улавливал смысл сказанных профессором слов. Получалось, что он, Гарри, ненормальный, и зайчик его тоже. У зайчика нет уха и лапы, а у его хозяина нет правильного понимания того, как нужно себя вести.  
Он отшатнулся от щели и затравленно оглядел коридор. Разговор между профессором и Гермионой подходил к концу; затем Гарри с подругой отправятся на урок, а декан... Гарри бросился бежать, добежал до гостиной, ворвался в неё под удивлённые взгляды каких-то четверокурсников, у которых было окно, влетел в спальню, выхватил из-под подушки зайца и затолкал его себе под новенький брючный ремень. Теперь если профессор захочет отнять игрушку, отнимать придётся у Гарри лично. Мальчик уже собрался было пойти на урок, как вдруг неожиданно для самого себя сел на кровать и понял, что не хочет никуда идти. Ведь сидеть придётся рядом с Гермионой, которая только что нажаловалась на него. Профессор и раньше видел зайца, но ведь теперь он признал его ненормальным, а это значит, что он может изменить своё решение не трогать его.  
Гарри просидел в спальне целый урок, а когда наступило обеденное время, решил выйти. Декан не пришёл, никто из одноклассников тоже не заглянул, так что существовала вероятность, что опасность пройдёт мимо. Однако зайца теперь следовало носить с собой всюду.  
Мальчик уже хотел шагнуть в гостиную, как вдруг с изумлением услышал в ней голос Гермионы!  
― Он не явился на урок, и в Больничном крыле его тоже нет, поэтому я решила проверить здесь, ― стоя в дверях, девочка объясняла это темнокожей старосте, которая внимательно её слушала. За спиной у Гермионы возвышался мрачный Флинт.  
― Маркус, проверь в мужской спальне, ― распорядилась староста. ― Если его нет и там, мы идём к декану. А ты стой здесь, ― велела она Гермионе.  
Гарри даже пискнуть не успел, как здоровенный Флинт уже выволок его на свет.  
― Прогуливаем, значит? ― прогудел он. ― А хочешь, баллы сниму?  
― Я не прогуливаю, у меня голова болела! ― возразил Гарри, опять на секундочку становясь храбрым. ― Я сегодня даже кофе просил!  
― На это есть Больничное крыло, первачок! ― отрезала староста. ― Не можешь уяснить себе правила ― заставлю их переписывать столько раз, пока не улягутся в твоей лохматой голове! Если факультет из-за тебя лишится баллов, я так и сделаю!  
Только Гермиона смотрела на Гарри молча, с какой-то печалью и пониманием.  
― Что здесь происходит? ― вопросил профессор Снейп, появляясь в дверях гостиной. ― Поттер?  
Гарри молчал, понуро опустив голову, и Флинт для порядка слегка встряхнул его за шиворот. В этот момент заяц выскользнул у мальчика из-под мантии и аккуратно лёг на ворсистый зелёный ковёр прямо между ним и Гермионой.


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри было плохо, холодно и одиноко. Он грел руки об зайчика, но тот не спасал его от холода подземелий. Гарри забрался так далеко, как только мог. Он надеялся, что даже профессор Снейп не найдёт его здесь после того, как он убежал из гостиной так быстро, что никто не успел его поймать. А может, профессор решил подождать, пока Гарри проголодается и выйдет сам...  
В тёмном коридоре становилось всё холоднее. Удары колокола доносились сюда смутным гулом: бом, бом, бом... Нет, это не колокол, это чьи-то шаги! Гарри подскочил, прижав зайца к животу. Вот сейчас его поймают и накажут, да мало ли было в его жизни наказаний, что там ещё одно...  
― Привет, ― как ни в чём не бывало сказал Блейз Забини, остановившись перед ним.  
― Привет, ― откликнулся Гарри, не зная, чего теперь ждать.  
― Тебя ищут, ― сообщил Блейз. ― Собираются идти в Запретный Лес. А я вот решил пройтись по подземельям. Вдруг тебя встречу. А ты и правда тут.  
― Угу, ― сказал Гарри. Не было похоже, что Блейз хочет напакостить. Кажется, пакости вообще были не в его стиле.  
― Пошли гулять? ― вдруг предложил мулат. ― Ты тут давно сидишь, замёрз, наверное. Наверху теплее.  
Гарри и вправду надоело сидеть здесь одному. Они с Блейзом выйдут наверх, наткнутся на профессора... Да пусть хоть на ту самую горгулью их коридора! Тайком мальчик вытер остатки слёз и отошёл от стены, пряча зайца под мантию.   
― Пойдём, ― буркнул он.  
Наверху и вправду было теплее, а школа как будто вымерла. «Неужели меня ищут абсолютно все?» ― поразился мальчик. На профессора Снейпа они тоже не наткнулись и беспрепятственно вышли на улицу.   
Гарри с удовольствием вдохнул чистый воздух и посмотрел на озеро и Запретный Лес, который уже сбрасывал пожелтевшую листву.  
― Ну что, обойдём вокруг озера? ― спросил Блейз.   
Мальчики спустились по ступеням и направились к озеру. Гарри хотел немного отстать, но Забини нарочно пошёл с ним рядом.   
― Отличная погода, правда? ― вздохнул он. ― Так бы и гулял тут. И лес такой красивый...  
― Я туда хотел сбежать, ― поведал Гарри. ― Гермиона была против.  
Забини удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
― Вообще-то, я тоже против. Знаешь, какие чудовища там водятся? А ты в лесу чужой, да ещё и слабый, значит, добыча...  
― И чтобы не быть добычей, нужно стать сильным? ― уточнил Гарри.  
― Конечно, ― охотно поведал Блейз. ― Так что Гермиона совершенно права.  
― Она нажаловалась на меня профессору Снейпу, ― буркнул Гарри, понимая, тем не менее, что невольно рассказывает однокласснику о произошедшем.  
― Ну, я думаю, у неё был серьёзный повод, ― рассудил Блейз. ― А ты вообще уверен, что она решила тебя сдать? Грейнджер вроде бы не из ябед...  
― Она сказала, что я ненормальный...  
Блейз обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
― Она что, прямо так и заявила?   
― Ну... ― задумался Гарри. ― Она сказала, что со мной что-то не в порядке.  
― А тебе не кажется, что это разные вещи? ― иронично спросил Блейз. ― Мне кажется, она просто хотела тебе помочь...  
Гарри остановился, пощупал сквозь мантию зайца и исподлобья уставился на Забини.  
― Ну, теперь и ты скажи, что я псих! ― со слезами в голосе воскликнул он.  
Забини поднял руки, показывая ему пустые ладони.  
― Ты не псих, ― мирно сказал он. ― Просто я тоже думаю, что тебе... тебе... ― он замялся, подбирая слова, оглядел Гарри, который, насупясь, ждал вердикта. ― Тебе больно и страшно.  
Гарри ничего не смог сказать ему в ответ, а Блейз принялся перечислять, загибая пальцы:  
― Ты с нами не общаешься, только с Гермионой и зайцем. Ты всё время путаешься и боишься напутать ещё больше. Не так нас понимаешь. Да ещё эти твои истории ― с Филчем, с Малфоями...  
― Зря я сюда поступил, ― сказал Гарри, вытирая слёзы. ― Жил бы у Дурслей, мыл посуду и ни о чём таком не думал!   
Блейз пропустил про Дурслей мимо ушей, наверное, решил спросить позже.  
― Ты, Поттер, не горячись, ― сказал он. ― Ты думаешь, мы тебя не уважаем? Даже Драко признал, что ты хороший соперник.   
Гарри широко открыл глаза. Конечно, про него говорили в гостиной, и он об этом догадывался, но чтобы так...  
― А ещё что?  
Блейз усмехнулся.   
― Панси сказала, что ты ничего, если тебя приодеть как следует. А можно зайца посмотреть?  
Гарри напрягся, но Блейз излучал доброжелательность, поэтому мальчик осторожно вытащил игрушку и протянул ему. Он удивился, как бережно Забини принял его зайчика, как улыбнулся, рассматривая его, и как ласково погладил его шёрстку.   
― Красивый, ― сказал наконец Забини. ― У меня таких игрушек не было.  
― А какие были? ― заинтересовался Гарри.   
Они гуляли целых полтора часа и вернулись в замок, когда уже стало смеркаться. Никто не искал их, не бегал за ними с угрозами снять неизмеримое количество баллов, и Гарри успокоился.   
― Ты Грейнджер не отталкивай, ― посоветовал Блейз, когда они поднимались по ступеням. ― Она верный друг, только иногда действует напролом.  
― Ты думаешь, она не хотела меня предать? ― недоверчиво уточнил Гарри.  
― Нет, конечно, ― отмахнулся Забини. ― Она хотела помочь, но не знала, как, поэтому пошла к Снейпу. Не бойся, ты точно не псих, уж я-то вижу.  
И он подмигнул. Гарри несмело улыбнулся в ответ и сам удивился такому.  
― А хочешь, я тебе по каталогу помогу подобрать такие вещи, чтобы все девчонки падали? ― трещал Блейз, когда они шли по холлу. ― Я умею, у меня врождённое чувство такое есть, я могу сразу сказать, что человеку пойдёт, а что нет? А каталог возьмём у Панс и Милли, там есть вещи и для мальчиков! Спорим, тебе зелёный пойдёт больше всего?  
― Можно попробовать, ― ответил Гарри. Ему не очень хотелось, чтобы девчонки падали, ведь тогда и ушибиться можно, но одеваться так, как никогда раньше не было позволено, он бы не отказался. Деньги у него ещё были, а если кончатся, можно написать в Гринготтс: как-то Гермиона рассказывала, что можно приложить свою магическую подпись, и это будет достаточным подтверждением личности, чтобы снять немного денег.   
― Ведь встречают по одёжке, это тебе на будущее пригодится, ― вещал Блейз. ― А у нас на Слизерине принято хорошо одеваться, этим мы отличаемся от других факультетов... Ой, здравствуйте, сэр...  
Гарри, который входил в гостиную следом за ним, подался назад.   
― Мистер Забини, мистер Поттер, ― поприветствовал их декан. ― Надеюсь, ваша прогулка доставила вам удовольствие. Мистер Поттер, я ожидаю вас у себя в лаборатории сегодня в шесть.  
С этими словами профессор вышел из гостиной. Гарри с изумлением посмотрел на Блейза, надеясь, что тот объяснит ему, почему все ведут себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Или профессор решил поговорить с ним во время отработки?  
Гарри едва дотерпел до шести, хотя оставалось немного. Ровно в шесть он, по-прежнему пряча зайчика под мантией, постучался в лабораторию. Блейз во время прогулки сумел убедить его в том, что никто ему ничего плохого не сделает, и теперь Гарри решил в этом убедиться лично. Как же иначе?  
― Заходите, ― профессор махнул ножом в сторону разложенных на столе корешков и продолжил аккуратно снимать шкурку с большущей дохлой жабы. ― Нарежьте мелкими кусочками.  
Гарри без возражений принялся за работу. Сердце его сначала билось быстро и громко: он ждал, что вот сейчас профессор приступит к суровой воспитательной беседе, однако этого не произошло, и он успокоился, шинкуя корешки. Всё же Гарри не рискнул задавать декану вопросы, например, в каком зелье будут использованы эти ингредиенты. Закончив работу, он ссыпал все корешки в чистую банку, поставил её на полку в шкаф и остановился, ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
― Вы свободны, Поттер, ― обронил профессор, низко склоняясь над котлом. Гарри не нужно было упрашивать дважды, он скомканно попрощался и вышел через кабинет в коридор. У него было ещё много времени, чтобы сделать домашнее задание, поэтому можно было... Мальчик гнал от себя эту мысль, но она притягивала его и манила. Блейз что-то говорил сегодня о маленьких победах над собой, из которых складываются большие, и тогда же Гарри вспомнил про страшную горгулью, которая до сих пор его пугала. Если получится справиться с ней, то получится и остальное, загадал он и, покрепче схватив зайца поперёк туловища, отправился в тот самый коридор. Но шаги его постепенно замедлялись. Он усилием воли заставил себя заглянуть из-за угла в коридор. Гарри, конечно, надеялся, что горгулья уже куда-то делась и не придётся её побеждать, однако она по-прежнему стояла на своём месте, щерясь в пустоту. Факел одиноко полыхал, разгоняя мрак. Гарри вышел из-за угла, уже не сомневаясь, что чудовище его заметило, и прижался к стене. Шаг, ещё шаг... Но каждый следующий давался труднее предыдущего. Мальчик слышал своё дыхание и чувствовал, что ноги его подкашиваются. Что если горгулья возьмёт и съест его за один присест? Вместе с костями, волосами, мантией и зайчиком? А ведь он даже никому не сказал, куда идёт...  
Гарри присел у стены, решая, передвигаться ли ему дальше ползком или на четвереньках удалиться из проклятого коридора, пока горгулья в самом деле не ожила?  
― Мистер Поттер, ― раздался рядом с ним мягкий голос.  
Гарри поднял голову и увидел, что над ним возвышается профессор Снейп. Более того, он даже протягивает ему руку!  
― Вставайте, мистер Поттер, ― сказал профессор. ― И попробуем вместе решить вашу маленькую проблему.  
Гарри как во сне взялся за руку своего учителя и поднялся, в другой руке по-прежнему крепко держа зайца. Профессор потянул его вглубь коридора, к горгулье.   
― Вы первым, мистер Поттер, ― с тонкой усмешкой сказал он. ― В конце концов, это ваша проблема, а я всего лишь помощник.  
Декан назвал себя помощником студента! Это было неслыханно, но Гарри об этом уже не думал. Впереди была горгулья, которую нужно было победить. А ещё было то, чего так не хватало: тепло ладони и молчаливая поддержка. Мальчик зашагал вперёд, утягивая за собой профессора Снейпа. Берегись, чудище, он не один! Он с зайчиком и профессором!  
Горгулья приближалась. Вот уже стали видны её когти, ощеренная пасть. Гарри сделал последние шаги и остановился перед своим страхом. Он рассматривал статую несколько минут, а профессор любезно светил ему Люмосом. Потом Гарри осторожно выпустил его руку и подошёл к горгулье ещё ближе, обошёл со всех сторон и наконец, набравшись храбрости, сунул руку ей в пасть, ощупал и вдруг, поражённый, воскликнул:  
― Ой, а зубов-то нету!  
То ли зубов у неё никогда не было из экономии труда мастера, изваявшего её, то ли их выломали ученики, но горгулья не смогла бы его съесть, даже если бы очень старалась! Мальчик представил, как горгулья пытается разжевать его беззубыми челюстями, давится и выплёвывает, и развеселился.  
― Хи-хи! Ха-ха-ха! ― заливался Гарри, размахивая зайцем, а в конце концов забрался горгулье на спину и издал победный клич. Профессор смотрел на него, и Гарри казалось, что он улыбается. Хотя в дрожащем свете Люмоса могло и показаться.  
― Ну, Поттер, довольны? ― спросил декан.  
― Доволен, сэр, спасибо за помощь! ― ответил Гарри, воображая себя полководцем, которому на выручку пришла союзная армия. Он спрыгнул на пол, отряхнулся.  
― Тогда марш на ужин, ― велел профессор Снейп нарочито строго, хотя Гарри теперь различал, когда он сердится по-настоящему, а когда притворяется, как вот сейчас. Он чувствовал себя самым счастливым мальчиком на свете. Ему хотят помочь, он победил страшную горгулью, а ещё у него есть друзья и есть щенячьи глазки, которые отлично действуют на врагах. Да такое не снилось ни Дадли, ни Драко!  
Гарри явился на ужин, держась подобно наследному принцу, и направился к гриффиндорскому столу.  
― Ты позволишь, Гермиона? ― вежливо спросил он и сел рядом, когда девочка подвинулась.   
― Знаешь, ― сказал Гарри, видя, что Гермиона всё же обижена и подавлена. ― Я понял, что был неправ.  
― А ещё что ты понял? ― сварливо спросила та.   
― Что ты хочешь помочь, ― ответил мальчик без запинки. ― И что ты на самом деле настоящий друг.  
― Я рада, ― надменно ответила Гермиона. ― Рада, что ты это понял, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Хотя в следующий раз я оставлю тебя на растерзание твоим старостам, они в этом смысле как бульдоги...  
Гарри захихикал.  
― Мир? ― спросил он.  
― Мир, ― важно кивнула Гермиона. ― А теперь передай, пожалуйста, джем.


	12. Chapter 12

На следующий день Гарри задержался после Травологии и подошёл к профессору Стебль, следя за тем, чтобы рядом больше никого не было.  
― Профессор, ― тихо сказал он. ― У меня к вам деле... деликатный вопрос!  
― Какой же? ― удивилась добродушная хаффлпаффка.  
― Я хочу подарить девочке цветок! ― таинственным шёпотом поведал ей Гарри. ― Такой, чтобы ей понравился. Какой-нибудь необыкновенный...  
Профессор Стебль искренне засмеялась и похлопала мальчика по плечу.  
― Что же, мистер Поттер, я постараюсь вам помочь! ― заговорщически подмигнув, сказала она. ― Зайдите ко мне завтра в обед!  
Назавтра в обед можно было видеть, как, внимательно глядя под ноги, мальчик идёт от теплиц, неся в руках большой горшок, в котором покачивается тонкий стебелёк с единственным бутоном.  
― Вот наш герой, раздобыв колдовское растенье...  
― К Грейнджер идёт, по пути не споткнуться стараясь!  
Горшок подлетел вверх, и Гарри выпустил его из рук.  
― Ой, ― сказал он, глядя на близнецов, которые держали цветок и его рассматривали. ― А откуда вы знаете, что я к Гермионе?  
― Ну, вряд ли ты решил вручить это Малфою! ― сказал близнец, который стоял слева.  
― Или, может, Снейпу? ― хихикнул второй.  
Тут Гарри в голову пришла дельная, как он решил, мысль.  
― Кстати, а вы не знаете, когда у профессора день рождения? ― спросил он и тут же об этом пожалел, потому что Фред и Джордж едва не уронили горшок.  
― Ты что, серьёзно?! ― хором спросили они и переглянулись. ― Ладно, девятого января. Мы видели, когда Филч заставил нас перебирать старые карточки с записями об отработках. Но мы говорим это только потому, что хочется посмотреть на его физиономию, когда ты вручишь ему подарок!  
― А что про Квиррелла слышно? ― вспомнил Гарри, поспевая за близнецами, которые понесли горшок в дверям Большого зала.  
― Всё то же, крутится у кабинета, ― тихо сказал ему один, в то время как второй осторожно заглядывал в дверь.  
― Она там! ― прошептал он. Уизли вручили Гарри его цветок и подтолкнули в спину.  
Была как раз середина обеда. Все опаздывающие уже подтянулись, а те, кто пришёл раньше, ещё не поели, поэтому за тем, как Гарри с горшком шествуют от дверей к гриффиндорскому столу, наблюдал в буквальном смысле весь Хогвартс. Однако Гарри ничего не замечал, потому что у него, к несчастью, развязались шнурки. Он смотрел то под ноги, то на сидящую в середине стола Гермиону, которая ни на что не обращала внимания, потому что читала какую-то толстую книгу. Кто-то из учеников даже привстал, чтобы было лучше видеть, что происходит. Гарри как раз прошёл мимо Флинта, который зачем-то направил на его ноги палочку. Однако заклинаний прилетело сразу два, и шнурки на новых ботинках Гарри завязались морским узлом. Оказывается, напротив Маркуса за гриффиндорским столом сидел Оливер Вуд. Когда мальчик пронёс свой подарок мимо, старосты подняли глаза друг на друга и одновременно покраснели.   
Гермиона, которая увлечённо читала Историю Хогвартса, даже вздрогнула, когда перед ней с громким стуком опустился большущий горшок. Девочка подняла глаза и оглядела глиняные бока, потом ― тонкий стебелёк с бутоном и остановила взгляд на лице Гарри.  
― Это тебе, ― во всеуслышание сказал мальчик и на всякий случай сделал щенячьи глазки. ― Мой подарок. Называется «лжепапоротник метаморфный», отражает эмоции людей вокруг него, используется в зелье Феликс Фелицис...  
― Поттер ― идиот, ― высокомерно протянул Малфой, чтобы все слышали. ― Дарить девушке цветок в горшке ― это ужасающе некомильфо!  
― Гарри! ― ахнула Гермиона, позабыв о том, что на неё смотрят. ― Он такой хорошенький!  
С этими словами она вскочила, крепко обняла друга и чмокнула в щёку. Девочки младших курсов синхронно вздохнули, некоторые позеленели от зависти. Поцеловать мальчика ― это было так по-взрослому!  
Гарри покраснел и уставился на свои шнурки, завязанные морским узлом.  
― Я рад, что тебе понравилось, ― смущённо пробормотал он, решив не говорить гриффиндорке, что всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым и решил так подкрепить свои извинения.   
Они сели обедать рядом, как обычно. Гарри осторожно посмотрел на преподавательский стол и обнаружил, что профессор Дамблдор улыбается и сверкает голубыми глазами, профессор МакГонагалл смотрит как на диковину, но не понять, на цветок или на самого Гарри, а потом наклоняется к профессору Снейпу и что-то говорит ему на ухо, а тот молча кивает, после чего взгляд гриффиндорского декана становится совсем расфокусированным.  
Но Гарри решил, что не будет беспокоиться. Мало ли кто что кому сказал? Гермиона рядом просто сияла от счастья, и ему хотелось улыбаться тоже, глядя на неё.  
Вдруг сокурсница Гермионы ойкнула и показала куда-то наверх. Гарри тоже поднял голову и обнаружил, что на высоком стебельке лжепапоротника покачивается большой шарообразный цветок, излучающий мягкое золотистое свечение.  
― Подумаешь, ― презрительно пробормотал Рон Уизли. ― Цветок...  
Гарри тут же вспомнил, как они с Роном повздорили в поезде, и решил, что цветок нужно держать подальше от него. Хорошо ещё, что мальчикам заказан путь в спальни девочек.  
― Что?! Снейп? ― воскликнул тогда младший Уизли. ― Тебе серьёзно нравится Снейп? Да ты же станешь слизеринцем, если у тебя такие наклонности!  
С этой минуты Гарри испытывал к нему стойкое неприятие.  
Гермиона, как зачарованная, любовалась цветком, а после обеда всё те же близнецы под предлогом помощи ей снова схватили горшок и потащили в гостиную Гриффиндора. Гарри проводил Гермиону до портрета дамы в розовом и остался подождать, пока подруга возьмёт учебники. В это время Фред и Джордж с довольным выражением появились из гостиной.  
― Там, на камине, вздымается чудо-растенье, ― сказал один из близнецов.  
― И говорит о любви твоей к Грейнджер, о Гарри! ― добавил второй, умирая со смеху.  
― И ничего не любви, ― обиделся мальчик. ― Просто Гермиона хорошая.  
― Конечно, хорошая, ― подтвердили близнецы и неожиданно заключили его в двойное кольцо рук. Гарри смущённо пискнул, слабо вырываясь, но ему было приятно. Как он мог раньше думать, что, когда к нему прикасаются, это значит, что сейчас будет больно?  
― Ты зайчонок! ― сказал ему, кажется, Фред. ― Ты такой милый...  
― Что тебя хочется затискать, ― продолжил Джордж.  
― Тискайте Поттера, наш слизеринский зайчонок...  
― Милый такой, что из всех вьёт верёвки...  
― И даже из злобного Снейпа!  
― Это вы что, на хокку перешли? ― подозрительно спросила Гермиона, появляясь из-за портрета.  
― Хокку? ― переглянулись близнецы. ― А это что за зверь?  
― Сходите в библиотеку ― узнаете, ― ответствовала гриффиндорская отличница. ― Гарри, ты идёшь?  
― Сейчас, ― отозвался мальчик и обернулся к Фреду и Джорджу:  
― А откуда вы знаете про зайчонка?  
― Слухами земля полнится, ― сказал Фред и важно поднял указательный палец. Гарри совсем не обиделся на того, кто рассказал Уизли про зайку, будь то Блейз или Гермиона. Сейчас он был слишком счастлив.  
― Эй, забыли спросить, Малфой тебя не слишком достаёт? ― спросил Джордж. ― А то мы приготовили для него один сюрприз на Хеллоуин...  
― Не, ― ответил Гарри. ― Только ругается и всё.  
И он побежал вниз по лестнице догонять Гермиону.  
Мало-помалу приближалось тридцать первое октября, и младшие курсы уже вовсю обсуждали костюмы на бал.  
― Я стану изображать вампира, ― хвастался Драко. ― А ты, Панси?  
― Я, наверное, буду феей, ― мечтательно закатывала глаза его подруга. ― А Поттер, интересно, кем будет?  
Гарри отмалчивался, сидя в углу гостиной. Он ещё в сентябре нашёл в книгах упоминание о себе и узнал, что его родители погибли тридцать первого октября. Так что если бы можно было не ходить на бал, он бы не пошёл. Мальчик решил, что будет только на ужине, а с бала уйдёт. Всё равно никто не заметит...  
Отработки у профессора Снейпа продолжались как обычно. Декан даже несколько раз позволил мальчику самому добавлять приготовленные им ингредиенты в свои зелья. Гарри был ужасно рад и горд, хотя, к его огорчению, профессор совсем не замечал его восхищённых взглядов, и даже щенячьи глазки не слишком помогали. Однако маленький слизеринец чувствовал, что декан относится к нему совсем иначе, нежели в начале года. Ведь профессор Снейп такой добрый...  
Гарри по-прежнему спал с зайцем в обнимку. А ещё ему однажды показалось, что профессор умеет читать мысли: как только он подумал про своего зайчика, декан тут же заговорил про него:  
― Мистер Поттер, вас не расстраивает, что ваша игрушка несколько увечная?  
― Расстраивает, сэр, ― признался Гарри. Ему самому было немного обидно за зайчика. ― Гермиона говорила мне, что профессор МакГонагалл могла бы его починить, но я думаю...  
Он замялся, не зная, можно ли продолжить.  
― А можно, вы его почините? ― тихо попросил он и автоматически применил щенячьи глазки.  
― Не поможет, мистер Поттер, ― сказал профессор Снейп, откладывая нож, которым что-то нарезал, и опираясь обеими ладонями о стол. ― Видите ли, с возрастом волшебник выбирает свою специальность, и его магия под неё затачивается. Я всегда отвратительно трансфигурировал, и с возрастом мои способности не слишком улучшились. Так что придётся вам обратиться к профессионалу.  
Гарри был потрясён до глубины души.  
― А я? ― спросил он. ― У меня тоже будет своя специальность?  
― Конечно, ― подтвердил профессор. ― Но сейчас я не советую вам забивать голову.  
Вскоре зайчик стал совсем целый и почти как новый, а профессор МакГонагалл, возвращая его Гарри, выглядела подозрительно растроганной. На прощание она даже потрепала мальчика по вихрастой голове, которую сам он про себя даже иногда называл щёткой.  
И вот наступило тридцать первое октября, которое выпало на пятницу. Уроки продолжались только до обеда, чтобы дать студентам возможность подготовиться к празднику. Гарри и Гермиона единодушно сошлись во мнении, что переодеваться в кого бы то ни было ― это слишком по-детски, а свободное время лучше посвятить написанию эссе. В результате они попали на праздничный ужин прямо из библиотеки, причём у Гарри были кляксы на носу, а Гермиона на ходу читала книгу, и мальчику приходилось направлять подругу, лавируя между разряженными студентами.  
― Что сие? ― с непередаваемой брезгливостью осведомился профессор Снейп, возникая рядом с Гарри и указывая на его лицо. Мальчик скосил глаза, но ничего не увидел. Декан взмахнул палочкой и произнёс:  
― Ещё раз увижу в таком виде ― получите лишнюю неделю отработок.  
Гарри засиял, но тут же вспомнил, что он слизеринец, и сделал такое же строгое выражение лица, как у профессора.  
― А в каком я был виде? ― спросил он Гермиону, когда декан ушёл.  
― Не знаю, ― ответила девочка, отрываясь от книги. ― Я ничего не заметила...  
― Поттер, ― раздался позади них противный голос Малфоя. ― Ты такой бедный, что у тебя даже не нашлось денег на костюм? Ах, я забыл, ты стараешься соответствовать своей грязнокровке...  
Гарри развернулся и взял Гермиону под руку.  
― Пойдём, ― сказал он. — Не стоит обращать на него внимания.  
Вместе они сели за гриффиндорский стол. Убедившись, что Гарри не представляет опасности для факультета красно-золотых, гриффиндорцы не трогали его. Всё же для старшекурсников он был всего лишь маленьким мальчиком, а младшие курсы сдерживал авторитет Фреда и Джорджа: все уже знали, что близнецы оказывают покровительство слизеринцу.  
Вот и сейчас Уизли сели рядом с Гарри и Гермионой и прошептали мальчику:  
― Бледный слизняк под луной...  
― Гневом пылает.  
― Как он в том гневе смешон!  
― А почему под луной? ― поинтересовалась чуткая Гермиона, но близнецы не смогли дать внятного ответа.  
― Для красоты! ― решили они наконец.  
Ученикам представили гостей, среди которых был и мистер Малфой, что не произвело на Гарри никакого впечатления: он помнил, что от Малфоев нужно держаться подальше. Начался пир. Гарри ел и раздумывал, как бы незаметно улизнуть, однако Гермиона вскоре отвлекла его разговором о Трансфигурации. После того, как все наелись, Дамблдор встал и объявил:  
― А теперь ― танцы! Веселитесь же! ― и добродушно усмехнулся.  
Раздалась весёлая музыка, а столы исчезли.  
― Пойдём? ― предложил Гарри Гермионе.  
― Подожди! ― ответила девочка. ― Я всё же уверена, что в учебнике опечатка. Я сейчас спрошу у профессора МакГонагалл.  
Она стала пробираться к преподавательскому столу, а Гарри отошёл к двери.  
― Ты даже не танцуешь? ― издевательски пропел Драко, проходя мимо него к выходу. ― Боишься оттоптать ноги своей грязнокровке? Хотя нет, как же я мог забыть! Ведь сегодня день смерти твоей грязнокровой матери! Бедняжка, ты её совсем не знал...  
Гарри стиснул кулаки, вспоминая, как Дадли когда-то колотил его. Хук справа, подсечка... Ногти впились в ладони. К счастью, Малфой больше ничего не сказал, а в одиночестве прошествовал вон из зала.  
― Не обращай на него внимания, Гарри, ― грустно сказал рядом подошедший Невилл. ― Он не знает, как это, когда нет мамы и папы...  
Мальчик с любопытством взглянул на него:  
― Разве ты тоже сирота?  
Невилл кивнул.  
― Моих родителей пытали Пожиратели Смерти, ты, наверное, слышал, это приспешники Сам-Знаешь-Кого, ― тихо сказал он. ― Мама и папа сошли с ума и уже много лет лежат в магическом госпитале. Мы с бабушкой их иногда навещаем... Бабушка говорит, ― он зашептал Гарри на ухо, ― что мистер Малфой тоже когда-то был Пожирателем Смерти, но сумел выкрутиться после падения Сам-Знаешь-Кого и притвориться, что был ни при чём...  
Гарри бросил взгляд на стол, за которым сидели гости праздника: Люциус Малфой с вежливой улыбкой что-то говорил сидящей рядом с ним толстой ведьме в отвратительном розовом платье. Неужели этот человек помогал тому, кто расправился с его родителями? Недаром Гарри ещё при первой встрече почувствовал опасность!  
― Спасибо, что предупредил, Невилл, ― тихо сказал он. ― Буду знать.  
Неуклюжий гриффиндорец вдруг стал ему симпатичен.  
Тут из толпы вынырнула всклокоченная Гермиона.  
― Ты представляешь, Гарри, профессор МакГонагалл сказала, чтобы я шла танцевать! Это возмутительно, ведь в учебнике вправду может быть ошибка! ― воскликнула она. ― Какие уж тут танцы...  
Они вышли из Большого зала и попрощались до завтра. Гарри спустился в подземелья и завернул в ближайший туалет: после слов Малфоя ему почему-то очень хотелось умыться, как будто оскорбления были материальны и испачкали его. Однако, войдя, он тут же остановился как вкопанный: сам Драко стоял там у раковины спиной к нему и мыл руки. Гарри хотел уйти незамеченным, но тут Малфой поднял голову и заметил его отражение в зеркале.  
― Поттер, и тут ты! ― брезгливо протянул он. ― Правильно отец мне говорил держаться от тебя подальше. Ты липнешь, как репей.  
― Это ты липнешь! ― резонно возразил ему Гарри. ― Я, что ли, хожу за тобой как приклеенный и оскорбляю твоих родителей?  
― Попробуй только! ― Малфой развернулся к нему, встал в какую-то нелепую стойку и потянулся за палочкой.  
― Ага, ― сказал Гарри, которому уже стало больно и обидно. ― Мои папа и мама умерли, поэтому их легко оскорблять. А если я скажу что-нибудь про твоих...  
― Прочь с дороги, Поттер! ― приказал Малфой и даже руку вытянул. ― Не хочу проходить рядом с тобой, от тебя воняет! Отойди вон туда!  
― От меня? Воняет? ― изумился Гарри. ― Это от тебя несёт как...  
Лицо Малфоя изменилось за секунду: только что оно было надменным, как вдруг на нём отобразился шок и ужас.  
― Поттер... ― прохрипел он и попятился.  
― Что? ― спросил Гарри, которому захотелось зажать нос, такой сильной стала вонь.  
Малфой ткнул палочкой в него, и только теперь Гарри сообразил.  
Он медленно обернулся и увидел самое уродливое существо на свете. «Так вот какие тролли, когда они не на картинке...» ― отчего-то спокойно подумал он. Гермиона как-то показывала ему энциклопедию магических существ, и кое-что он оттуда запомнил. Потом до Гарри дошло окончательно.  
― А-а-а-а-а-а!!! ― заорали они с Малфоем и бросились в разные стороны.  
― Грх-х-х-х! ― ответил им тролль, пролезая в туалет и втаскивая за собой дубину, сделанную из цельного ствола дерева.  
Ни у Гарри, ни у Драко не было сомнений по поводу того, что тролль сейчас с ними сделает. Тролль размахнулся и ударил дубиной, разломав в щепы сразу несколько кабинок. Откуда-то полилась вода, с хрустом раскололся один из унитазов. От следующего удара разлетелись две или три раковины, из сорванных кранов вода хлынула потоком. Гарри и Драко скользили, нелепо размахивали руками, натыкались друг на друга.  
«Мамочки! ― подумал Гарри. ― Где же профессор?!»  
От третьего удара разлетелись все остальные кабинки, какая-то доска задела Малфоя. Его отбросило на залитый водой пол, и он съёжился среди обломков. Это был конец. Гарри оглянулся: выход был свободен. Но тролль уже занёс дубину над Малфоем... сыном врага и Пожирателя Смерти. Над однокурсником Гарри, вредным, злющим...  
― Вингардиум Левиоса! ― завопил мальчик, выхватив палочку и вспомнив первое попавшееся заклинание. Дубинка внезапно взлетела в воздух, на мгновение зависла над головой тролля, а потом с ужасающим треском ударила его по макушке. Тролль покачнулся, зарычал и грянулся на пол, доломав всё, что ещё оставалось в туалете целого.  
― У-у-у! ― проскулил съёжившийся Драко.  
― Мистер Поттер! ― раздался позади них шокированный возглас. Гарри обернулся. В дверях, держась за сердце, стоял профессор Снейп, позади него ― Дамблдор и профессор МакГонагалл.  
― Профессор, вы пришли! ― всхлипнул Гарри, только сейчас начиная понимать, что чуть не погиб. Он бросился к декану и крепко-крепко обхватил его за пояс.  
― Мистер Поттер, что здесь... ― начала профессор МакГонагалл, но тут же её отпихнули в сторону.  
Мистер Малфой бросился к Драко, поднял его, встряхнул.  
― Па-апа! ― проревел младший Малфой. ― Папа, я так испугался! Поттер меня спас...  
― Ага, ― сказал Гарри куда-то в солнечное сплетение декана. ― Я стукнул тролля его дубинкой...  
― Сто баллов со Слизерина за вопиющее нарушение указаний директора! ― рявкнула МакГонагалл. ― Вы не слышали, что началась эвакуация?!  
― Двести баллов Слизерину за спасение своей и чужой жизни и умение правильно вести себя в критической ситуации, ― ледяным тоном отчеканил профессор Снейп. Но Гарри было не обмануть: он слышал, как быстро колотится сердце его декана. ― Люциус, забирай своего домой! А вы, мистер Поттер, идёте со мной...  
Профессор Дамблдор пригладил бороду.  
― Что же, ― сказал он. ― Я рад, что всё завершилось благополучно... Люциус, вы можете воспользоваться камином в учительской, до него ближе всего.  
Ни слова не говоря, мистер Малфой подхватил Драко на руки и быстро вышел из разгромленного туалета. Гарри посмотрел им вслед и, несмотря на сильный испуг, ухитрился позавидовать. Оказывается, даже непробиваемый папаша Драко способен на подобное. Неужели только тогда, когда сыну угрожала большая опасность? Судя по громадным глазам Драко, дело обстояло именно так.  
― Пойдёмте, ― не своим голосом сказал профессор Снейп и потянул Гарри за собой. ― Я осмотрю вас и дам вам успокоительное.  
Гарри шёл по коридору до тех пор, пока не сообразил, что это, может быть, его единственный шанс.  
― Ох... ― простонал он и сел прямо на пол. ― Сэр, у меня ноги не шевелятся! Шли и вдруг остановились!  
Профессор Снейп сверху вниз посмотрел на его склонённую макушку и вынес вердикт:  
― Десять баллов Слизерину за хитрость.  
В профессорский кабинет Гарри въехал у декана на руках.


	13. Chapter 13

Гарри перевернулся на спину, сладко потянулся и не сразу понял, где находится. Потом вспомнил: профессор Снейп вчера был так взволнован, что несколько раз наложил на него диагностирующие чары, а потом дал ему выпить сразу три зелья, от последнего из которых сразу закрылись глаза.  
Мальчик приподнялся и осмотрелся. Он лежал на диване, укрытый одеялом, в комнате было темно и тихо. Наверное, ещё не пора было вставать. Но Гарри не спалось. Он вспомнил про тролля и зашарил руками вокруг в поисках зайчика. Если бы он не догадался применить Левиосу, они с Драко умерли бы. И зачем на свете есть такие злобные, большие, вонючие...  
― Мистер Поттер?  
Вспыхнул свет.  
― Почему вы не спите?  
Профессор Снейп, одетый не в привычную мантию, а в халат, остановился над Гарри.  
― Я проснулся, ― сказал тот. ― А уже утро, да? Сэр.  
― Пять утра. Поттер, вы даже не спрашиваете, где находитесь! Неужели вы так шокированы?  
Гарри сначала подумал, что профессор сердится, но потом решил, что это не так. Иначе он бы не оставил его ночевать в своих комнатах, верно? Гарри так и ответил:  
― Ну, это и так ясно. Я в ваших комнатах, потому что вы за меня беспокоитесь. Разве нет?  
Декан навис над мальчиком и посмотрел так, будто хотел его клюнуть своим носом, но Гарри знал, что это понарошку, и не испугался.  
― Поттер, вы вообще отдаёте себе отчёт в том, что сделали? ― спросил наконец профессор.  
Гарри приподнялся, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать, и даже почесал макушку, показывая, что усиленно думает.  
― Ну, я победил злющего тролля, сэр! ― сказал он и даже подпрыгнул от волнения. ― Это было так здорово!  
― Здорово! ― повторил профессор Снейп и заходил по комнате, держа руки за спиной. Полы его халата развевались, и под ними обнаружилась чёрная ночная рубашка. Гарри даже задумался: неужели у профессора вся одежда чёрного цвета? И даже... Мальчик быстро оборвал свою мысль, вспомнив, что декан, если ему понадобится, всё прочитает по глазам. Тот, однако, посмотрел на него весьма удивлённо и повторил снова:  
― Вы утверждаете, что это здорово. Я лично ничего в этом хорошего не вижу! Вы догадываетесь, что вам чудовищно повезло? Иначе...  
Он дёрнул плечом, как будто отгоняя что-то.  
― Вы всё-таки сердитесь? ― печально спросил Гарри. По всему выходило, что профессор не очень доволен. ― Мне жаль, я нечаянно...  
― Нечаянно! ― воскликнул Снейп со странными интонациями. ― Он едва не погиб и ещё и извиняется! Вы понимаете, что ещё немного ― и вас с мистером Малфоем провожали бы в последний путь?  
Гарри попробовал себе представить, как это ― последний путь. Он знал, что так называют похороны, когда человек лежит в гробу, его несут и плачут, а сам он в это время где-то далеко.  
― Ну... там, наверное, мама и папа... ― робко сказал он. ― Их же тоже провожали в последний путь?  
Было ясно видно, что профессор Снейп попросту оторопел, и Гарри понял, что сказал лишнее. Ведь Дурсли запрещали ему говорить о родителях, а он такой дурак, всё забыл... И тут декан сделал немыслимое ― опустился рядом с диваном на колени.  
― Поттер, ― сказал он и тут же поправился. ― То есть, Гарри. Да, ваших родителей тоже... ― он запнулся. ― Тоже провожали в последний путь. И поэтому мне не хотелось бы, чтобы и вас... провожали... к ним... в таком юном возрасте. Уверен, Лили и Дж... Джеймсу бы этого не хотелось, ― тут профессор перевёл дыхание и продолжил: ― И я должен признать, что вы повели себя совершенно правильно и спасли и себя, и юного Малфоя.   
― Я почти не помню, что делал, ― скромно признался Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на сидящего на полу профессора. Ведь преподаватели обычно не сидят на полу, значит, творится что-то странное.  
― Это бывает, ― утешил декан. ― Теперь вы должны сознавать, каковы последствия вашего поступка.  
― Последствия? ― удивился мальчик. ― Ну, наверное, это хорошо, что не нас, а тролля провожают в последний путь, да?  
― А ещё? ― спросил профессор, и Гарри помотал головой. Декан провёл рукой по глазам.  
― Вы понимаете, что спасли жизнь Драко Малфою? ― спросил он.  
― А! ― догадался Гарри. ― Он теперь не будет задаваться?  
― Не только, ― объяснил профессор. ― Если раньше я боялся, что Люциус причинит вам какой-то вред, то теперь эта опасность миновала. У него перед вами возник Долг Жизни, и сама магия не позволит ему сделать что-то плохое. Ведь у него единственный сын, и вы вчера спасли древний род...  
Гарри не очень понимал, о чём говорит профессор.  
― Значит, если мистер Малфой попробует стукнуть меня своей тростью, она стукнет не меня, а его? ― серьёзно предположил он. Профессор Снейп снова удивлённо посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
― Грубо говоря, случится именно так, ― подтвердил он. Гарри хихикнул, представив, как мистер Малфой улепётывает от собственной трости. Пожалуй, стоило для такого повстречаться со злобным троллем!  
― Здорово! ― воскликнул мальчик и тут же смутился. ― Но, наверное, я не должен мистеру Малфою об этом говорить?  
― Вы ловите на лету, ― сообщил ему профессор, и Гарри решил, что он доволен. Значит, всё правильно.  
― А баллы будут? ― деловито спросил он и враз прикусил язык, испугавшись. Тётя Петунья не раз говорила ему, что нельзя быть настырным попрошайкой, а Гарри сейчас как раз выпрашивал баллы для своего факультета, хотя уже получил целых двести... двести десять.  
― Простите, сэр, ― тихо произнёс Гарри. ― Я не хотел.  
― Баллы, Поттер, будут только когда вы действительно их заслужите, а не просто за красивые глаза, ― строго одёрнул его профессор. Правда, оттого, что он по-прежнему сидел на полу, эффект немного размылся. ― Вы же не хотите, чтобы на вас пал гнев остальных трёх факультетов?  
Гарри снова помотал головой, радуясь, что легко отделался.   
― К тому же, будьте готовы, что завтра вокруг вас поднимется шумиха, ― предупредил профессор Снейп. ― Уверен, что слухи о вашей победе над троллем уже дошли до гостиных...  
Но до этого мальчику не было дела: он уже несколько минут чувствовал, как у него опять слипаются глаза.   
― Если хотите, я велю эльфам принести из вашей спальни зайца, ― предупредительно сказал Снейп и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. Тот секунду подумал и решил:  
― Не надо, сэр, спасибо. Ведь у меня есть вы...  
― Вот как, ― отозвался тот ядовито, но совсем не злобно. ― Я у вас вместо плюшевой игрушки, Поттер?  
― Не-ет! ― запротестовал Гарри. ― Вы не вместо! Просто вы самый лучший учитель на свете!  
― Спите, Поттер, иначе я снова дам вам зелье, ― пригрозил профессор Снейп, и мальчик догадался, что смутил его по самое не могу. Оказывается, такая неприступная и таинственная личность умеет смущаться!  
― Сплю, сэр! ― деланно испуганно пискнул Гарри и зарылся в одеяло с головой. ― Совсем сплю, меня уже нету!  
Профессор поправил на нём одеяло, но мальчик даже не успел этому обрадоваться, как уже заснул.  
Утром он, позёвывая, покинул гостеприимные покои профессора Снейпа и отправился в слизеринскую гостиную, чтобы переодеться и проверить, как там поживает его зайчик. Однако Гарри уже ждали.  
― Поттер! ― впереди всех, скрестив руки на груди, стояла встрёпанная Панси Паркинсон.  
― Доброе утро, ― вежливо поздоровался Гарри. Гермиона, когда учила его быть хладнокровным, сказала как-то, что лучше всего не забывать о вежливости.  
― Это правда, что ты спас жизнь Драко Малфою? ― вопросила Панси.  
― Э-э... ну, вроде как правда, ― сказал Гарри, ещё толком не поняв, что с ним сейчас будут делать.  
― Вроде или правда? ― грохнул Маркус Флинт.  
― Да правда, правда, ― воскликнул Гарри. ― Дайте только в спальню пройти!  
― Расскажешь ― и можешь проходить, ― сказал Флинт, взял Гарри поперёк туловища и посадил его на каминную полку.  
― Ой! ― на всякий случай сказал мальчик. Не то чтобы он испугался, всё же он видел, что однокашники не настроены враждебно, им скорее любопытно. Но когда здоровенный семикурсник поднимает тебя в воздух, как ты сам поднимаешь своего зайца, ― тут есть от чего струхнуть!  
― А что рассказывать? ― деловито спросил Гарри, пытаясь сообразить, успеет ли он на завтрак, чтобы успокоить Гермиону, до которой уже наверняка дошли страшные слухи.  
― Как именно ты спас жизнь первоклашке, ― сказала какая-то старшекурсница, буравя его взглядом.  
― Ну... ― задумался мальчик. ― Я ушёл с танцев, свернул в туалет, а там Малфой. Мы с ним немножко поцапались, а тут заглянул тролль. Мы очень испугались, а тролль начал всё крушить и хотел убить Малфоя. Тогда я выхватил палочку, ― рассказывал Гарри, болтая ногами от нетерпения, ― сказал: Вингардиум Левиоса ― и дубинка тролля поднялась и стукнула его по башке. Тролль упал, а тут прибежали профессор Снейп, директор Дамблдор, профессор МакГонагалл и мистер Малфой. Они все тоже очень испугались, но я уже всё сделал, и помощь не потребовалась. Вот! ― гордо завершил Гарри и осмотрел слизеринцев. ― Теперь можно я пойду?  
― Можно, ― разрешил Флинт и подставил плечо. ― Ну ты крут, парень! Полгода не прошло, а сам мистер Малфой у тебя в долгу...  
― Настоящий слизеринец, ― произнёс Блейз с уважением. ― Я в тебе не сомневался, Поттер.  
Гарри ничего не ответил, побежал умываться, переоделся, поудобнее уложил зайчика на постели и отправился завтракать. Он не сразу понял, почему за ним раздаётся такой громкий стук шагов, а когда обернулся на лестнице, обнаружил, что в Большой Зал его провожает весь факультет. Он решил не обращать на это внимания, с несколько неприятным чувством отметив, что это похоже на то, как Драко сопровождали Крэбб и Гойл. Неужели слизеринцы теперь будут до конца школы за ним ходить? Впрочем нет, не может быть. Это они только сегодня, для пущего эффекта...  
Эффект был потрясающим, ибо завтрак уже начался. Конечно, отсутствие целого факультета не осталось незамеченным, тем сильнее было изумление, когда, возглавляемые Гарри, серебристо-зелёные появились в дверях. На мгновение повисла тишина, а Дамблдор опрокинул кубок с тыквенным соком.  
― ГАРРИ! ― раздался вопль, и от стола Гриффиндора к мальчику метнулось что-то очень лохматое и радостное. ― Гарри, ты живой!  
― Конечно живой! ― подтвердил мальчик, пытаясь отцепить от себя Гермиону. Ему было приятно, но не перед всей же школой обниматься! Хотя она уже успела его поцеловать на глазах у всех...  
Гарри и Гермиону торжественно подвели к слизеринскому столу и усадили рядом.  
― Поттер, разящим мечом победивши кошмарного тролля...  
― Жизнь спас врагу. Благородство героя ― пример нам! ― прокричали Фред и Джордж и, потеснив первоклашек, сели рядом с Гарри и Гермионой.  
― Гарри, ты правда победил тролля? ― выкрикнул кто-то со стола Райвенкло.  
― Правда! ― ответил Флинт своим громоподобным голосом, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы. И мальчик был ему благодарен: рассказывать ту же историю перед всей школой у него уже не было сил.  
Суббота пролетела как один миг. Гарри и Гермиона, чтобы от них отстали, ушли гулять вокруг озера, и вскоре к ним присоединился Блейз.  
― Главным было ― поверить в себя, так, Гарри? ― рассуждал он. ― Гермиона, скажи, что в нём заметен большой прогресс!  
Девочка помялась, но потом ответила:  
― Да, Блейз прав, Гарри. В сентябре ты всего боялся и не знал, как себя вести. Сейчас ты герой. Ты схватился с троллем! ― глаза её заблестели. ― Я бы так не смогла, я бы, наверное, умерла от страха...  
― Поэтому постарайся, пожалуйста, с троллями не встречаться, а то я буду очень переживать, ― серьёзно сказал ей Гарри.  
Когда они, замёрзнув, вернулись в школу, в холле к ним подбежала какая-то хаффлпаффка.  
― Мистер Поттер, вас вызывает директор Дамблдор! ― вежливо сказала она. ― Я вас провожу.  
Блейз и Гермиона обменялись встревоженными взглядами, и Гарри обрадовался, несмотря на подступившую тревогу, что его друзья нашли общий язык. Он искренне считал обоих хорошими людьми и не хотел бы, чтобы они враждовали.  
Хаффлпаффка повела его к директору, и Гарри оглядывался, запоминая дорогу назад. Внезапно из-за поворота вышел профессор Квиррел и быстро скрылся в боковом коридоре. Мальчик даже не успел с ним поздороваться, но тут оказалось, что они уже пришли и стояли перед большой горгульей.  
― Это вход в кабинет директора, ― сказала хаффлпаффка. ― Пароль ― лакричные леденцы.  
Вот оно как! Горгулья была вовсе не такая страшная, как там, в подземельях, и Гарри ни капельки не испугался её. Что теперь каменные чудовища, если он убил настоящее? Но что делал здесь Квиррел? Неужели опять караулил? Гарри сделал себе мысленную отметку привлечь близнецов и заняться профессором вплотную, а движущаяся лестница уже несла его наверх.  
Мальчик вежливо постучал, прежде чем войти.   
― Здра... ― сказал он и замер с открытым ртом.  
Кабинет директора был прекрасен. Во-первых, там было много книг и непонятных предметов. Во-вторых, возле стола на жёрдочке сидела чудесная птица с алым оперением. В-третьих, кабинет был наполнен запахами сладостей. В-четвёртых, за столом сидел сам директор и очень ласково смотрел на Гарри, из чего тот сделал вывод, что наказывать его не будут. Но тут из кресла откуда-то сбоку навстречу мальчику поднялся мистер Малфой, и радость и удивление тут же померкли. К тому же директор совершил неожиданный поступок.  
― Люциус, Гарри, я оставлю вас, ― тихо произнёс он и, преодолев небольшую винтовую лестницу, скрылся на втором этаже.  
Гарри посмотрел на мистера Малфоя, а тот ― на него. Неужели директор оставил своего студента на растерзание Пожирателю Смерти? Мальчик на всякий случай нащупал в кармане волшебную палочку, но потом вспомнил, о чём профессор Снейп говорил сегодня рано утром. Хотя, может быть, магия не сработала, и трость не будет бить мистера Малфоя?  
Гарри помимо своей воли перевёл взгляд на серебряную змеиную голову и не сдержал нервной улыбки.  
― Чему вы улыбаетесь, мистер Поттер? ― спросил хозяин трости, рассматривая Гарри сверху вниз так, будто видел удивительную зверюшку.  
― Да так... ― потупился мальчик. Вдруг мистер Малфой, как и профессор Снейп, умеет читать мысли по глазам? ― Меня удивляет ваша трость, сэр. Она не кусается?  
Мистер Малфой посмотрел на набалдашник так, будто впервые его видел.  
― Нет, мистер Поттер, не кусается, ― заверил он мягким голосом. Таким мягким, что Гарри решил, что не будет верить ничему, что сейчас будет сказано. Ведь профессор велел ему держаться от Малфоев подальше... Вспомнив это наставление, Гарри вправду отошёл и встал так, чтобы между ним и мистером Малфоем оказался стол.  
― Вы боитесь, Гарри? ― спросил Люциус ещё более вкрадчиво.  
― Э-э... ― ответил мальчик и решил, что это очевидно и так. ― Ну, вы вроде как помогали убивать моих родителей... сэр. Так что нельзя сказать, что я вас совсем не боюсь... сэр.  
Мистер Малфой наклонил голову.  
― И вы об этом знали, когда спасали Драко? ― осведомился он.  
― Знал, ― кивнул Гарри.  
Мистер Малфой медленно опустился в стоящее позади него кресло.  
― И всё же вы его спасли, ― полувопросительно произнёс он. ― Хотя могли бы отомстить за родителей. Заметьте, я даже признаю за вами это право...  
Гарри рассердился.  
― Да что вы со мной как со взрослым! ― возмущённо воскликнул он. ― Неправильно это всё, понимаете! Драко поганец, это точно, но он же моих маму и папу не убивал!  
Мистер Малфой потёр лоб.  
― Я не понимаю в таком случае, что вы делаете на Слизерине, ― медленно произнёс он. ― Хотя вы всё верно рассчитали. Я связан по рукам и ногам, обязанный вам жизнью сына. Вы сейчас ещё не понимаете в силу возраста, что это значит. Поймёте потом, когда у вас будут свои дети.  
Гарри возмутился ещё больше и даже подошёл к собеседнику почти вплотную.  
― Я?! Рассчитал?! Ничего я не рассчитывал! ― размахивая руками, заговорил он. ― Я вообще ни о чём не думал. А ещё раз скажете, что я специально спас Драко, чтобы потом вас шанте... шантле... шантажировать, ― я... я вас на дуэль вызову!  
Глаза у мистера Малфоя стали круглыми, точь-в-точь как у совы, но он быстро справился с собой.  
― Простите, мистер Поттер, ― очень вежливо сказал он. ― Я при всём желании не могу принять ваш вызов, так как теперь не имею права поднимать на вас руку, я вам слишком многим обязан. К тому же, у нас разный уровень мастерства. Впрочем, если вы хотите, я мог бы стать вашим наставником и преподавать вам искусство магических дуэлей. Надеюсь, таким образом я хоть как-то оплачу свой долг, и умение сражаться когда-нибудь спасёт вам жизнь.  
Гарри насупился. У мистера Малфоя, кажется, был пунктик насчёт оплаты долгов, выгоды и всякого такого. Однако тут же мальчик вспомнил, что он слизеринец. Ему же надо чем-то порадовать профессора Снейпа? Он представил, как на декана нападают враги, а он, Гарри, натренированный мистером Малфоем, расшвыривает их одной... Левиосой!  
― Я согласен, сэр, ― сказал он и добавил: ― Это с вашей стороны весьма... э-э...  
― Вы хотите сказать, что благодарны мне? ― спросил мистер Малфой. ― Мне кажется, уроки светского этикета вам также понадобятся?  
― Э-э... ― красноречиво ответил Гарри.  
― Какой же вы всё-таки ребёнок, ― вздохнул мистер Малфой и поднялся. ― Я рад, Гарри, что наш с вами диалог получился конструктивным. Обещаю, что выполню все обязательства, возложенные на меня Долгом Жизни.  
― Непреложный Обет, Люциус... Раз уж вы берётесь мальчика обучать, я хочу быть уверен, что вы сделаете всё что нужно и так, как нужно, ― произнёс позади них директор, стоящий на винтовой лестнице. ― Я буду свидетелем.  
...Этим вечером Драко Малфой, смущаясь, вошёл в слизеринскую гостиную и при всех пожал руку своему бывшему врагу Гарри Поттеру.


	14. Chapter 14

Автор признаёт, что окончательно спятил.  
* * *  
«Так, ― рассуждал Гарри. ― Две унции лягушачьей икры плюс печень тритона не могут дать взрыв. Значит, дело в чём-то другом. Но в чём?»  
Нет, не стоило профессору Снейпу сажать его за одну парту с Невиллом. Конечно, Гарри не смог углядеть за одноклассником, когда профессор отвлёкся на Миллисенту Буллстроуд и Лаванду Браун, которые из-за чего-то поспорили.  
― Гарри, прости, пожалуйста, я подумал, что лягушачью икру нужно класть сейчас... ― оправдывался Лонгботтом, пытаясь оттереть с лица пятна сажи. В результате оба они получили отработки до самого Рождества. Гарри искренне переживал. Если все отработки происходят в личной лаборатории декана... то бедная лаборатория!  
― Мистер Лонгботтом, вы вымоете пол и мебель. Без магии! ― сурово сказал профессор Снейп, глядя на съёжившегося гриффиндорца, который на подгибающихся ногах явился в класс на отработку. ― А вы, мистер Поттер, нашинкуете вот эти листья. Я вернусь через час.  
― Ну вот... ― вздохнул Невилл и вместо того, чтобы взять ведро и тряпку, присел на стул. ― Гарри, прости меня, я правда не хотел. Я же помнил, ты говорил, может быть такой взрыв, что... ― он потерянно махнул рукой. ― Представляешь, когда я вижу профессора Снейпа, так пугаюсь, что не понимаю, что делаю...  
― А чего ты боишься? ― спросил Гарри, который стучал ножом, разрезая крупные мясистые листья. ― Разве профессор тебя съест? Невилл, опомнись, это же не тролль!  
Лонгботтом нервно хихикнул и снова повесил голову.  
― Нет, Гарри, ― горько сказал он. ― У меня никогда не получится приличное зелье! Бабушка меня сотрёт в порошок, если я получу незачёт на итоговой контрольной...  
Гарри задумался, но вовремя подавил желание сунуть в рот палец: профессор Снейп надёжно вдолбил ему в голову, что за работой подобный жест может повлечь непредсказуемые последствия.  
― Невилл, ― осторожно произнёс мальчик, ещё не уверенный в своей идее. ― Профессор сказал, что уйдёт на целый час?  
Гриффиндорец кивнул. Гарри хлопнул в ладоши.  
― Отлично! Неси котёл, наливай воду, будем учиться! Учебник у тебя с собой? Неважно, у меня есть. Зажигай горелку!  
― А где мы возьмём ингредиенты? ― потерянно спросил Невилл, стоя посреди класса с ведром в руке.  
― В кладовке! ― махнул ножом Гарри. ― Сейчас, я только дорежу листья... Невилл, ты собрался варить зелье в ведре?!  
Через полчаса зелье булькало в котле.  
― Десять раз против, два раза по, ― говорил Поттер, водя рукой одноклассника с трясущейся в ней палочкой для размешивания.  
― А... А... в-вдруг он-но ка-ак взорв-вётся! ― испуганно говорил Невилл, стараясь отойти от котла подальше. Но Гарри стоял прямо позади него, не давая отстраниться.  
― Не взорвётся, ― уговаривал он. ― Ты всё делаешь как в учебнике.  
― Это из-за профессора всегда, ― прошептал Невилл, находясь близко к панике. ― Я его так боюсь, так боюсь...  
― А ты притворись, что на уроке профессора нет, ― посоветовал Гарри. ― И делай по рецепту.  
― Так почему оно взорвалось? ― робко спросил Лонгботтом, когда они погасили огонь и закрыли крышкой полный котёл первоклассного Бодроперцового зелья.  
― Не знаю, ― признался Поттер. ― Ты не вовремя добавил икру, но какую реакцию это могло дать... Ой, так у тебя же ещё пол не вымыт!  
Несколько минут спустя Невилл, разлив по полу два ведра воды, бегал туда-сюда со шваброй, а Гарри, подперев голову рукой, сидел за партой и листал взятый из шкафа справочник.  
― Лонгботтом, это называется уборка? ― ядовито поинтересовался профессор Снейп, возникая на пороге. ― Вы вознамерились соорудить персональное болото для своей жабы?  
― Ой, сэр, как хорошо, что вы пришли, ― воскликнул Гарри. ― Я как раз хотел спросить вас, с каким именно компонентом неправильно взаимодействует лягушачья икра в процессе приготовления... ― он осёкся, потому что именно в этот момент взгляд декана остановился на котле.  
― Что это? ― опасно тихо осведомился профессор.  
― Это зелье... Бодроперцовое... ― промямлил Гарри, так как у Невилла совершенно точно отнялся язык.  
― И откуда оно здесь взялось? ― так же тихо продолжил декан Слизерина, подходя к столу и снимая с котла крышку. Только теперь до Гарри стало доходить, что они натворили.  
― Мы его... мы его... приготовили! ― выпалил он, решив идти до конца.  
― Приготовили, ― повторил профессор Снейп, принюхиваясь к зелью. ― В отсутствие преподавателя. Студенты первого курса. Когда только сегодня это зелье взорвалось у вас на уроке! Вы не читали памятку о безопасности?! Поттер, Лонгботтом!  
У Невилла подкосились ноги, и он сел прямо в сотворённую им лужу. По кабинету, казалось, нёсся страшный тайфун, так ужасен был гнев профессора. Уж лучше десять троллей...  
― Мы следовали рецепту, ― пискнул Гарри, понимая, что щенячьи глазки не помогут. ― Мы были осторожны. Мы хотели вас порадовать!  
Профессор замер. Его чёрные глаза просверлили Гарри насквозь.  
― Порадовать меня вы могли бы, не пытаясь погубить себя столь идиотским способом! ― заявил он. ― Тридцать баллов с каждого! И вон отсюда!  
Гарри подхватил за руку Невилла, и они оба выбежали из класса.  
― Вот! Я говорил тебе! ― простонал несчастный Лонгботтом, пытаясь перевести дыхание. ― У меня никогда не получится!  
― Но ведь получилось! ― возмутился Гарри.  
― Только не говори, что сам в это веришь, ― отмахнулся Невилл и побрёл к лестнице из подземелий. Гарри отправился в противоположную сторону, чувствуя, как на глазах появляются слёзы. Он искренне не хотел расстраивать профессора! А ведь видно, что он расстроился. Конечно, как тут не расстроиться, когда двух безголовых студентов размажет по стенам класса. Но как объяснить, что на этот раз Гарри присматривал за Невиллом?  
― О! кого я вижу! Юный слизеринец со львиным сердцем, ― раздался рядом глухой вкрадчивый голос, и Гарри подпрыгнул на месте.  
От стены отделилось серебристое сияние и подплыло к нему. Мальчик узнал привидение Кровавого Барона и поспешно поклонился. Он уже знал, что Барон покровительствует его факультету.  
― Поистине, это сочетание для будущего великого человека, ― продолжал рассуждать Барон. ― Я знаю обо всём, что с тобой происходило за это время... О том, как ты учился доверять и преодолевал собственные страхи. О том, что ты собираешь вокруг себя людей, которые без тебя никогда бы не стали друг с другом общаться...  
Гарри вспомнил Блейза и Гермиону и согласно кивнул.  
― Однако твои друзья верно заметили, что один из профессоров что-то затевает...  
Гарри забыл про только что полученное наказание и даже подпрыгнул на месте от любопытства.  
― Сэр, а вы знаете, что?  
― Это не так страшно, как кажется, ― протянул Барон. ― Хочешь разобраться? Займись этим сам.  
С такими словами привидение развернулось и снова уплыло сквозь стену. Задумчивый, Гарри вернулся к себе в гостиную. Он решил, что нужно обязательно рассказать всё Фреду и Джорджу, вот кто точно знает, что делать с Квиррелом.  
Мальчик сидел в гостиной и старательно писал эссе по Травологии, когда над ним остановился Малфой и с видимым затруднением предложил:  
― Поттер... э... может быть, я смог бы... как-нибудь... тебе помочь?  
― Нет, Драко, я справлюсь сам, ― ответил тот, мысленно хихикая. Интересно, бледный слизняк уже знает, что мистер Малфой согласился обучать Гарри?  
На следующий день мальчик подкараулил близнецов у выхода из Большого зала и, прыгнув, повис сзади на них обоих.  
― Зайчонок! ― сказали Фред и Джордж хором, сграбастали Гарри и в отместку принялись щекотать.  
― Бедный зайчонок, он тролля убил, но щекотки боится...  
―...нет без изъяна героев, боги ― и те не всесильны!  
Отсмеявшись, Гарри рассказал им про разговор с Кровавым Бароном, и близнецы сразу посерьёзнели.  
― Вот что, Гарри, ― сказал Фред. ― Приходи сегодня в обед на третий этаж, в заброшенный класс возле библиотеки. Мы тебе всё объясним и разработаем план.  
План! Глаза у Гарри горели, как у кошки. Он даже забыл про то, что профессор Снейп наверняка всё ещё сердит и нужно сделать что-нибудь приятное, чтобы он больше не злился.  
В обед он помчался в указанное место, наступая на собственные развязанные шнурки.  
― Ага! ― сказали Фред и Джордж, которые сидели на парте в пыльном классе. ― Вот теперь будем составлять план по поимке преступника.  
― Ну, я бы не сказал, что профессор преступник, ― попытался возразить Гарри, но Джордж его перебил:  
― А у нас есть точные сведения, что он задумал что-то нехорошее. Вот смотри: он всегда подкарауливает кого-то у входа в кабинет директора, когда самого его там нет! Значит, то, что он хочет сделать, незаконно, иначе директор бы об этом знал. Логично?  
Гарри пришлось признать, что логично.  
― Он хочет влезть в кабинет, ― сообразил он.  
― Вот мы тоже так подумали, ― согласился Фред. ― Но кабинет отпирается по паролю...  
― Лакричные леденцы, ― вспомнил Гарри. ― Что вы так смотрите, меня же недавно вызывали к директору!  
― Я бы на месте Дамблдора менял пароль каждый раз после визита учеников, ― сказал Джордж. ― Так что попасть туда сами мы не сможем. Нам остаётся караулить Квиррела. Вот его расписание, ― перед Гарри появился листок.  
― Значит, когда у него пары, он не сможет совершить своё преступление, ― рассудил Фред. ― В остальное время мы будем за ним следить. Если увидим, что что-то не то, позовём тебя на помощь. Ты же сражался с троллем, что тебе какой-то Квиррел!  
После составления плана и после уроков у Гарри осталось совсем немного времени на то, чтобы придумать, чем можно порадовать профессора Снейпа. Уже пора было идти на отработку, когда Гарри выскочил из какой-то теплицы, крепко сжимая в руке стебелёк крупного фиолетового цветка и жалея, что не было времени выкопать и пришлось рвать так.  
Невилл уже снова уныло возил шваброй по полу, а профессор Снейп сидел за столом и проверял эссе. Гарри возник в дверях, пряча цветок за спину.  
― Поттер, что заставило вас опоздать на пять... уже на шесть минут?  
Вместо ответа Гарри прошествовал прямо к столу.  
― Профессор, я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее!  
― И поэтому опоздали?  
― Да, ― кивнул Гарри, ощущая, что с его рукой что-то не так. ― Это вам, сэ...  
Он с ужасом вытаращился на свою протянутую руку: цветок обвился вокруг неё и пытался, широко разинув фиолетовую пасть, пожрать его пальцы!  
― Поттер! — ахнул профессор Снейп и бросился к шкафу, перевернув на ходу стул. Спустя несколько секунд он закапывал в цветочную пасть какую-то жидкость. Цветок на глазах посерел, разжал хватку и обмяк.  
― Ой, он умер, ― сказал Гарри. ― А я его хотел вам подарить, чтобы вы не сердились на меня... Вы не сердитесь, правда?  
― Нет, Поттер, не сержусь, ― заверил декан и, отыскав в шкафу какой-то другой флакон, залпом выпил его содержимое. ― Совсем не сержусь. Двадцать баллов со Слизерина и эссе к следующей пятнице на тему «Хватайка лиловая, её свойства и опасность для человека». И отработки в теплицах... Впрочем, вы уже заняты... Хотя нет, можно и чередовать.  
― Гарри, ― тихо сказал Невилл. ― Как ты мог даже близко подойти к хватайке? Это же такое злое растение!  
― Я понял, ― вздохнул Гарри, рассматривая повреждённую руку.  
― Поттер, в следующий раз, прежде чем совершить какую-нибудь неописуемую глупость, достойную гриффиндорца, посоветуйтесь со мной! ― прорычал профессор, наклоняясь к мальчику. Тот тут же вспомнил про план против Квиррела и задумался, правильно ли будет, если он спросит у декана, как именно нужно следить за подозрительным преподавателем. Потом решил, что всё-таки нет и что близнецы обидятся.  
Ночью, лёжа в кровати, Гарри представлял себе радужные сцены. Вот Квиррел крадётся, чтобы совершить какое-нибудь страшное злодеяние, а он, Гарри, выскакивает из-за угла и кричит: «Сдавайся!» Квиррел сдаётся, и Гарри под конвоем ведёт его профессору Снейпу. Вот он обрадуется, что его ученик поймал опасного преступника! Может быть, даже разрешит не писать эссе про злобную лиловую хватайку. И надо же было кому-то так назвать растение...  
Гарри не рассчитал, что время поимки преступника настанет так скоро.  
На следующий день в библиотеке можно было застать идиллическую картину. За одним столом сидели первокурсники Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Гарри обложился справочниками по Гербологии и искал сведения про хватайку, ему помогал Невилл. А Гермиона и Блейз, забыв о межфакультетских разногласиях, о чём-то шёпотом говорили.  
― М-мадам П-пинс! ― вдруг услышал Гарри. ― Я п-пришёл в-вернуть в-вам книгу о з-запирающих ч-чарах...  
― Хорошо, профессор Квиррел, ― ответила библиотекарша откуда-то из-за соседнего стеллажа. ― Сейчас иду.  
Гарри застыл, забыв листать страницы.  
― А в-вы случ-чайно не зн-наете, где п-профессор Д-дамблдор? ― спросил Квиррел.  
― Отчего же, знаю, ― ответила мадам Пинс. ― Он отправился в Министерство, его вызвали по какому-то важному делу.  
Сердце Гарри заколотилось как сумасшедшее. Наверное, именно сейчас коварный профессор решит снова отправиться к кабинету директора!  
― Гарри, что с тобой? ― обеспокоился Невилл.  
― Я не могу сказать, ― шёпотом ответил тот. ― Я должен идти.  
― Куда? ― чуткая Гермиона подняла голову от учебника, который изучала вместе с Блейзом.  
― Я... ― замялся Гарри, слыша, как за Квиррелом закрывается дверь библиотеки. ― Это очень важно.  
Невилл схватил его за рукав:  
― Ещё один тролль?!  
― Нет, профессор Квиррел, ― признался Гарри. ― Он хочет влезть в кабинет директора, я это точно знаю!  
― Профессор ― преступник? ― изумилась Гермиона. ― Ты ничего не путаешь? Зачем ему туда влезать?  
― Вот это я и хочу выяснить, ― тоном заправского частного детектива сказал мальчик.  
― Я с тобой! ― вскочила Гермиона. ― Вдруг ты что-нибудь перепутаешь и попадёшь в нелепое положение! Я уверена, что профессор вовсе не хочет ничего плохого.  
― И я! ― вдруг расхрабрился Невилл. ― Я тоже пойду.  
― Я с вами, ― вздохнул Блейз. ― Должен же в вашей компании быть хоть один настоящий слизеринец!  
Они вышли из библиотеки и крадучись отправились по коридору вслед за высокой фигурой профессора, а за поворотом наткнулись на Малфоя.  
― Что это вы делаете? ― спросил он подозрительно.  
― Ловим профессора, ― шёпотом сообщил Гарри, и Драко остался стоять с открытым ртом. Обернувшись через некоторое время, Гарри увидел, что Малфой тоже крадётся вслед за остальными.  
Квиррел в самом деле остановился перед горгульей, которая охраняла вход в кабинет, и принялся что-то шептать, поводя в воздухе палочкой. Пятеро первокурсников затаились за поворотом коридора и наблюдали, причём голова Драко высовывалась у Невилла из подмышки, а Блейз вообще сел на пол, чтобы было лучше видно.  
Вдруг горгулья отпрыгнула в сторону, открывая профессору вход в кабинет.  
― Ой, ё! ― сказали два голоса позади первокурсников. Все обернулись. Там стояли Фред и Джордж, причём Фред держал в руках какой-то пергамент и внимательно на него смотрел.  
― Дамблдора нет в школе! ― прошептал он. ― А Квиррел грабит его кабинет!  
― Что стоим, команда? ― спросил Джордж. ― Петрификус все знают?  
― Я знаю! ― сказали Гермиона, Блейз, Гарри и Драко. Невилл стыдливо промолчал.  
― Тогда бегом!  
Гарри и Гермиона затаились за неподвижно стоящей горгульей, Драко и Блейз присели с другой стороны от открытого входа в кабинет, а Фред и Джордж толкнули Невилла прочь и сказали:  
― Зови МакГонагалл!  
Сами близнецы встали за декоративной полуколонной недалеко от входа.  
― Мы будем в засаде! ― прошипели они. Гарри рассудил, что это справедливо.  
― Ты боишься? ― спросил он у Гермионы. Та помотала головой:  
― Нет, не боюсь, потому что вижу, что профессор в самом деле затеял что-то нехорошее. Ты же видишь, он сломал горгулью!  
Послышались шаги изнутри, и тут Драко неожиданно встал, загораживая собой выход.  
― Здравствуйте, профессор Квиррел, ― сказал он с преувеличенной вежливостью. ― Я могу увидеть директора Дамблдора?  
― Д-да, п-проходите, ― после секундного замешательства ответил голос преступника. Драко исчез, шагнув вперёд, зато показалась фиолетовая мантия Квиррела. Гарри не поверил своим глазам: в руках он держал не что иное, как Распределительную Шляпу!  
― А куда это вы несёте Шляпу, сэр? ― спросил он громко. Квиррел вздрогнул и выхватил палочку.  
― Кар-раул! Вор-руют! ― проскрипела Шляпа.  
― Ступефай! ― завопила Гермиона, но профессор увернулся. Вокруг него возникло серебристое сияние, об которое разбилось заклинание Гермионы.  
― Петрификус Тота...  
Квиррел, не оборачиваясь, бросил в открытый проём какое-то заклинание, и все услышали звук падения тела. Затем профессор, крепко прижимая к себе Распределительную Шляпу, побежал по коридору.  
― Ступефай, Ступефай, Ступефай! ― закричали Гарри и Гермиона, выскочив на середину коридора. Что-то грохнуло, коридор наполнился страшной вонью, однако это не остановило Квиррела, и из-за полуколонны тоже полетели заклинания.  
Профессор обернулся, взмахнул палочкой. Гарри подался в сторону, наученный драками с Дадли, но Гермиона повалилась как подкошенная.  
― Ступефай! Петрификус Тоталус! Коллопортус! ― взвыл Гарри, вспоминая все известные ему заклинания. Близнецы выскочили из укрытия и подбежали к нему. Блейз, сидя на корточках, что-то шептал, проводя ладонью над полом. Квиррел, защищаясь серебристыми чарами, уже почти достиг поворота, как вдруг споткнулся и полетел носом вперёд, не выронив, однако, Шляпу, которая истошно вопила.  
― Что здесь происхо... Квиринус?  
И снова Гарри был ужасно рад появлению профессора Снейпа. Из-за спины декана выглядывал Невилл, бледный с зелёным отливом.  
― Он хотел украсть Шляпу! ― закричали близнецы. Они и Гарри подошли поближе.  
Квиррел кое-как поднялся.  
― Северус, эти ученики лгут! ― возмущённо заявил он. ― Я здесь по поручению профессора Дамблдора. Я должен отнести Шляпу в Гринготтс, чтобы гоблины её починили! Видите, она вся дырявая!  
Вдруг он взмахнул палочкой, и профессор Снейп согнулся пополам.  
― Петрификус Тоталус! ― рявкнул Гарри, который не чувствовал страха, только злость. Какая-то фиолетовая каракатица посмела обидеть его профессора!  
― Ступефай! ― хором произнесли близнецы.  
― Экспелля... В смысле, Конъюнктивус! ― пискнул Невилл, трясущейся рукой направляя палочку на профессора Квиррела. Тот вдруг тоже согнулся, стал меньше ростом.  
― Что это? ― прохрипел слизеринский декан, рассматривая копошащуюся у его ног фиолетовую каракатицу в миниатюрном тюрбане на голове.  
― Я опять перепутал заклинания, ― чуть не плача, произнёс Невилл.  
― Профессор, вы целы? ― Гарри повис у декана на руке. Тот вдохнул, выдохнул, посмотрел на каракатицу, на Невилла, на близнецов, Гарри, лежащую посередине коридора Гермиону и склонившегося над ней Блейза и рявкнул:  
― Что здесь происходит, драккл побери?  
Фред поднял с пола Распределительную Шляпу и отряхнул её от пыли.  
― Он хотел украсть Шляпу, ― затараторил Гарри, заглядывая в безжалостные чёрные глаза. ― А мы за ним проследили, а он испортил горгулью, а мы сели в засаду, и тут он как выйдет и как начнёт заклинаниями пуляться, а мы в него, а он побежал, а мы вслед, и вот тут как раз вы пришли... Вот...  
И в этот момент в коридор вошёл профессор Дамблдор, который на секунду приостановился, увидев, что происходит что-то странное.  
― Милый цвет, ― сказал он, подходя и рассматривая каракатицу, которая пыталась взобраться на стену. ― А что здесь делает наша Шляпа?  
― Как я понимаю, здесь произошла битва местного масштаба, ― произнёс профессор Снейп. ― Я, как и мисс Грейнджер, пострадали от рук Квиррела. Собственно, это существо ― это он и есть.  
― Мерлин мой! ― сказал профессор Дамблдор, наклоняясь и рассматривая каракатицу. ― Как же это так?  
― Вот так, ― пожал плечами Гарри. ― Давайте расколдуем Драко и Гермиону и во всём разберёмся.  
― Драко тоже? ― тут же напрягся профессор Снейп.  
― Он лежит около лестницы, ― выдохнул Гарри, утирая пот со лба. Декан подошёл к Гермионе и произнёс какое-то заклинание. Девочка тут же пошевелилась и встала. То же произошло и с Драко, который картинно приложил руку ко лбу и сказал, что чуть не умер. Однако когда он услышал, что сейчас произойдёт разбирательство, наотрез отказался идти в Больничное крыло.  
― Это был просто Ступефай! ― возмутился он.  
Прибежала опоздавшая МакГонагалл, первокурсников и близнецов отвели в кабинет директора, туда же отнесли ворчащую Шляпу и фиолетовую каракатицу. Явились срочно созванные деканы Райвенкло и Хаффлпаффа и другие преподаватели, а также библиотекарь и услышавшая о событиях мадам Помфри с аптечкой.  
Близнецы Уизли показали пергамент, который оказался картой Хогвартса, отображающей, кто где находится.  
― Мы часто на неё смотрели и заметили, что профессор ходит возле вашего кабинета, когда вас в нём нет, ― объяснили они. ― Тогда мы сказали об этом Гарри. А сегодня случайно взглянули на карту и увидели, что он со своими друзьями уже подкарауливает Квиррела. И тогда мы побежали скорее сюда.  
― Мы сидели в библиотеке, ― объяснила Гермиона, ― когда Гарри вдруг сказал, что ему срочно нужно по какому-то делу. Мы стали спрашивать, что это за дело, и он сказал, что ловит преступника. Мы отправились с ним.  
― Я шёл мимо библиотеки, ― сказал Малфой. ― И вдруг увидел, как эти четверо куда-то крадутся. Я спросил у Поттера, что они делают, мне ответили, что ловят профессора. Отец ещё в сентябре предупредил меня, что Квиррел ― личность подозрительная, и я решил, что присоединюсь к остальным.  
― Но как же ты узнал, Гарри, что именно сейчас профессор решит обворовать мой кабинет? ― спросил Дамблдор.  
― Очень просто, ― вместо мальчика ответила мадам Пинс. ― Профессор зашёл в библиотеку и спросил у меня, не знаю ли я, где директор Дамблдор. Я ответила, что вас вызвали в Министерство, тогда Квиррел быстро ушёл. Думаю, дети просто услышали наш разговор.  
― Мы затаились в коридоре, а вход в кабинет был открыт, ― рассказали близнецы.  
― А меня отправили за помощью, ― тихо признался Невилл. Ему было стыдно.  
― Когда профессор выходил, я появился перед ним и спросил, могу ли увидеть директора. Он сказал, что да, ― продолжал Малфой. ― Наверное, думал, что я один. Я зашёл ему за спину, и тут Поттер его остановил. Квиррел выхватил палочку, я хотел сразить его заклинанием, но не успел.  
― Мы бросили навозную бомбу, когда он стал убегать, ― сказал Фред. ― А потом выскочили, потому что Квиррел оглушил Гермиону.  
― А я в это время использовал специальный заговор, чтобы заставить его споткнуться, ― объяснил Блейз. ― Я бы не попал в него заклинанием Подножки, а этот заговор ― древняя вещь, которую передают в моём роду из поколения в поколение.  
― А потом явился профессор Снейп, ― добавил Гарри. ― И я разозлился, потому что Квиррел на него напал. И мы с Фредом, Джорджем и Невиллом сказали каждый по заклинанию...  
― Я вспомнил, что есть такое заклинание обезоруживания, но забыл, как оно звучит, ― заплакал Лонгботтом. ― И использовал Конъюнктивус. Только оно...  
― Как раз в это время я подумал про фиолетовую каракатицу, ― мрачно сказал Гарри, ничуть не раскаиваясь в своём поступке. Он знал, что так будет с каждым, кто посмеет покуситься на декана славного дома Слизерин.  
Вдруг камин в кабинете вспыхнул, и оттуда быстро вышел мистер Малфой.  
― Директор, что происходит? ― спросил он, обводя глазами всех собравшихся и находя сына. ― Мне передали, что в Хогвартсе произошла какая-то схватка!  
― Спокойно, Люциус, ― ответил Дамблдор. ― Как раз сейчас мы в этом и разобираемся.  
― Я в порядке, ― заявил Драко. Мадам Помфри мазала ему затылок какой-то мазью. ― Я только ударился головой, когда на меня напал профессор Квиррел.  
Мистер Малфой покрепче сжал трость.  
― Дамблдор! Преподаватели нападают на учеников? ― выплюнул он.  
― Вообще-то, это я первый на него напал, ― признался Драко. ― Я тебе потом расскажу, какой я на самом деле хитрый.  
― Но где же сам Квиррел? ― спросил старший Малфой. ― Я надеюсь, он уже в аврорате?  
― Нет, он это вот, ― сказал Гарри, показывая пальцем на задумчивую фиолетовую каракатицу на директорском столе. ― Мы нечаянно. И потом, он же оглушил Драко и Гермиону и напал на профессора Снейпа, так что нам ничего не оставалось делать.  
Мистер Малфой посмотрел сначала на каракатицу, потом на Гарри и осел на любезно подставленный ему стул.  
― Драко, ты точно не хочешь в Дурмштранг? ― мнительно переспросил он.  
― Нет, папа, точно не хочу, ― ответил тот. ― Мне и тут хорошо.  
Профессор Снейп порылся в карманах и подал ему флакон с зельем, которое мистер Малфой тут же выпил.  
― Я могла бы попробовать трансфигурировать профессора обратно, ― сказала МакГонагалл и стала шептать над фиолетовой каракатицей какие-то заклинания. Вскоре на столе оказался профессор Квиррел, который сидел там, поджав ноги.  
― Квиринус, ― ласково произнёс директор Дамблдор. ― Зачем же ты пытался похитить Шляпу?  
Тот нервно заозирался вокруг.  
― Без глупостей, ― важно предупредил Гарри, как слышал в каком-то кино, которое смотрел однажды Дадли. ― Вам не уйти!  
― Я... я... ― профессор стал жевать конец ленты с тюрбана. ― Я ненавижу эту Шляпу! ― выпалил он. ― Она решает судьбы детей, а на самом деле только ломает их. Я так хотел в Слизерин, а меня отправили в Райвенкло! И ведь я не один такой! Ребёнок из чистокровной семьи попадает на Хаффлпафф ― и семья от него отрекается! Это чудовищно! Это издевательство!  
По его трясущемуся лицу покатились частые слёзы.  
― Я хотел её уничтожить, ― проговорил он.  
― Квиринус, ― произнёс потрясённый Флитвик. ― Этот артефакт нельзя уничтожить! Его создал сам Годрик Гриффиндор! Всё же нужно вызвать авроров...  
― Конечно, ― сказал профессор Дамблдор и направился к камину. Квиррел зарыдал.  
― Напал на меня ― и ещё и плачет! ― возмущённо прошипел Драко.  
Гарри воспользовался тем, что на него никто не смотрит, и подошёл к профессору Снейпу.  
― Сэр, так вы в порядке? ― спросил он.  
― В полном, мистер Поттер.  
― А это хорошо, что мы его поймали?  
― Конечно, хорошо! Несмотря на то, что вы при этом нарушили целый список школьных правил. Гриффиндорцев было больше, ― задумался профессор. ― Своим пусть декан и назначает баллы. А вам, Драко и Блейзу ― по семьдесят баллов каждому.  
― Ура, ― обрадовался Гарри и сделал щенячьи глазки. ― Сэр, а можно всё-таки не писать сочинение про хватайку?..


	15. Chapter 15

В слизеринской гостиной было тихо и пусто, когда рано утром Гарри, позёвывая, вышел из спальни. На целые каникулы гостиная принадлежала только ему: он остался единственным со своего факультета, кто не поехал домой. И правда, зачем ему Дурсли, когда профессор Снейп тоже встречает Рождество в Хогвартсе?  
Гарри поправил очки и внимательно рассмотрел кучу коробок в ярких обёртках, сложенную под пушистой елкой с наколдованным снегом на ветвях. Он не сомневался, что все эти подарки предназначены ему. Ведь за первый семестр он успел так прославиться!  
Мальчик сел на пол и взялся за лежащий на вершине кучи свёрток. Там оказалась серебристого цвета мантия. Он накинул её на себя и не увидел своих ног.  
― Мантия-невидимка! ― прошептал Гарри. Какие замечательные дела можно натворить с её помощью!  
Он принялся перебирать остальные подарки. Гермиона подарила ему, конечно же, книгу ― иллюстрированное издание «Истории Хогвартса». От Блейза была огромная коробка сладостей, и Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив Больничное крыло и шоколадных лягушек. Фред и Джордж подарили набор бомб-вонючек ― пригодится для шалостей. Драко, явно писавший поздравление под диктовку отца, таким оно было официальным, презентовал красивые запонки с зелёными камушками. Сам Люциус подарил Гарри письменный прибор, украшенный фигурками драконов, и извинился за то, что не может пригласить мальчика в Малфой-Мэнор: они всей семьёй уехали к родственникам во Францию. А Невилл в благодарность за помощь на итоговой контрольной по Зельям подарил другу семена какого-то полезного растения с нечитаемым названием. Это растение использовалось во многих целебных мазях.  
Плоский прямоугольный свёрток весьма неожиданно оказался подарком от матери Драко: леди Нарцисса в изысканных выражениях благодарила Гарри за всё, что он сделал для их семьи, выражала надежду на скорое знакомство и просила принять написанный ею морской пейзаж. Мальчик прислонил картину к ёлке и рассмотрел волнующееся море и мокрые паруса корабля. Надо же, одно верно принятое решение окружило его людьми, которые желают Гарри добра...  
Он уже стал думать, куда повесить картину, как съесть сладости и не лопнуть и куда девать семена, как вдруг заметил под ёлкой ещё один свёрток в неприметной обёртке. Мальчик разорвал бумагу, уже догадавшись, что внутри лежит книга. «Краткий перечень и описание опасных растений», гласило заглавие. Гарри открыл обложку. «Поттер! ― было написано на форзаце. ― Я надеюсь, вы выучите эту книгу наизусть, а если нет, то мне вас жаль».  
И от этих слов Гарри стало тепло-тепло, как не бывало даже с зайцем.  
16.2.2012 ― 3.2.2013.


End file.
